Sarah's 18th birthday
by crnflkgal
Summary: Sarah's 18th birthday had not been the greatest.She found her boyfriend cheating on her,learned who her brother's invisible friend really was,and was wished away to the Underground.
1. Happy 18th Sarah

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT SO DON'T SUE

A/N: I am doing some "revising" on this story. Nothing too drastic so don't worry.

CH1  
It was Sarah's 18th birthday and she was desperate to erase the events of the past night. Her friends had thrown her a sort of "girls night out" birthday party. They went clubbing and were having a wonderful time. But at one of there last stops for the night Sarah saw something that made the whole night a disaster. Ryan, Sarah's boyfriend of 2 years, was making out with a very strange girl. Devastated she broke up with him on the spot. The urge for partying gone Sarah decided it was time to go home and that is where we are now.

Sarah was sitting in her room. Not necessarily crying any more. She had been doing that for the past 4 hours and was all out of tears. She just sat on her bed in an odd silence. She wasn't thinking about anything, she just looked out the window.  
All the sudden Toby came rushing in singing happy birthday to her, the best he could. Sarah, being the great actress that she was, put on a big smile so she wouldn't disappoint her brother.

"Jerry says happy birthday too. He wants you to come to his castle, for a party." Toby said after finishing his song referring to his invisible friend.

"Well tell Jerry I said thanks. And also tell him that I am sorry but I will have to take a rain check." she said with a smile.

"Jerry wants to know when mom and dad are coming back."

"How many times have we been over this Toe? Not for at least another week."

"Oh," said Toby "well Aunt Carolyn is making breakfast! Lets go!"

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her downstairs. The whole house smelled of bacon and pancakes.

"You weren't out very late last night." Aunt Carolyn said while making her a plate.

"I really didn't feel like partying last night. That's all."

"You mean to tell me that you were just putting on an act when you told me how much fun you were going to have?" Carolyn said in an "I know your hiding something from me" tone of voice.

"Could we please not talk about it? I mean it ruined last night I don't want it to destroy my birthday!"

"Well if you feel the need to talk about it I am here."

Carolyn was one of those crazy aunts everybody has to love. She always knew when Sarah was in trouble and never was afraid to tell Sarah when she was doing something wrong.

"Would Jerry like some pancakes too?" Aunt Carolyn said now turning her attention to Toby who was eating his breakfast while watching cartoons.

"He is not here right now. He went home to his castle because he was very tired."

"Well if you want some dear they are in here. Sarah I have to be going now. I don't get off till about 7 so if you could make dinner that would be great."

"Okay." She said with a smile

"Happy birthday sweetheart. Remember if you want to talk when I get back..." Carolyn said knowing she didn't have to finish her statement as she walked out the door.

Sarah then finished her breakfast and went back upstairs. She just wanted to turn the world off for a while. Just for an hour or so. The other night was such a sharp blow. She needed sometime to straighten out her thoughts.

Sarah kept thinking about how she never really liked him anyways. I mean they had been together for so long the relationship was just a routine. But still it hurt. He could have been cheating on her the whole time.

"Sarah. Sarah, Jerry told me to give you this." Toby said through the door.

Sarah then forced a smile. She had to act happy no matter what her brother gave her, assuming this was her birthday present from him.

When she opened the door her little brother was holding an envelope and a very strangely decorated box. When she took the envelope and the box from the child he turned around showing no interest in what Sarah thought of the two objects. You would think he would want to stay around for her reaction to the gifts.

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. She placed the rather odd looking box on her bed and then began to study the envelope. On the front was her name written in the beautiful hand writing. Then realizing it was not from her little brother she quickly opened it to find out who it was from.

It read:  
My Dearest Sarah,  
I would never do that to you.

There wasn't a signature. She was so confused. Who could have sent that? Was this person talking about the events from the night before? Were they a secret admirer?

She pondered these thoughts for a second and then glanced down at the box. Maybe that would give her a clue.

Whoever this person was had very odd taste. The box was carved from wood, and was rather heavy for its size. It was dark in color, but had a beautiful design of cress-crossing lines on the top.

Very carefully, Sarah opened the box. Inside was a clear crystal. When she saw its contents she nearly collapsed. She was in shock, unable to think or breath. The contents of the box left her terrified.

As Sarah began to collect her thoughts she started to run downstairs, where she found her little brother sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Toby were did you get these from?" she said in a rather distressed voice.

He then replied very distantly, "I told you, Jerry told me to give them to you."

Sarah then ran to the TV and turned it off. "NO TOBY SERIOUSLY, WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?"

"I told you Sarah, Jerry told me to give them to you. He wanted to give them to you in person, but had matters to attend to in his kingdom. Now could you please turn my show back on?"

"No Toby, not until you tell me the truth."

"But I am telling you the truth." Toby began to pout.

"Oh well then Toby could you tell me were he got this from." She said full of anger while holding up the crystal.

"I am so jealous! Jerry always carries one of those around with him. He lets me look at it sometimes but he never gave one to me."  
Sarah then began to believe what her brother was saying.

"Toby, Is Jerry your friend's real name?"

"No, it is not. I don't remember his real name. It was something like Jay-rod, Jarrod. All I remember is that it starts with a J and A."

"Toby is his name Jareth?"

"Yeah, yeah I think that's it."

Sarah was now trying to think of when Toby started talking about Jerry. If what she was thinking was true that means Jareth had never actually left, like she thought he had.

"Toby, please tell me, what does Jerry look like."

"Could we talk about it later? I want to watch my show."

"No! Now tell me what he looks like."

"Alright, Alright. He has blonde spiked hair, he has one blue eye and one green one. Oh and he wears the funniest clothing but he says that it is all the style were he comes from. Why the sudden interest in him anyways?"

"Toby, I forbid you to see him ever again. Do you hear me!"

"You're not my mother! I can do what I want. And right now I want to watch cartoons so move Sarah!" He then ran up and tried to push her away from the TV. But Sarah grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him upstairs.

"Let go of me. That hurts. Sarah stop!" Toby said in agony.

"NO, not until you promise never to see him again." They had finally reached the top of the stairs. Sarah then pushed Toby into his room.  
Toby began to cry. "Sarah, he is my friend."

"Well now I will be your friend. You don't need an invisible friend anymore. You've got me. Now you are going to stay in here until you decide that I am right." She then slammed the door shut.

Sarah ran to her room. She looked the box over again. The pattern on the top wasn't just lines but a labyrinth. How could she be so blind? There was even a castle in the middle.

She couldn't believe how horribly her birthday was going. First her boyfriend cheating on her and now finding out her brothers best friend was the Goblin King. It couldn't have gotten any worse.

What did he mean by I would never do that to you? Who told him? Was he spying on me? All of these thoughts rushed through her mind.  
Sarah heard her brother's door open. "Toe I told you to stay in your room!"

"I have something to tell you." Toby said very calmly from the hall.  
Sarah opened her door to look at him. He just stared at her with a little smirk. "Alright, what is it?" she said.

"Just that, I wish the goblins would take you away. RIGHT NOW!"

Sarah was in shock. She felt the room begin to spin. She began to feel very cold and tired. Her body began to tremble. The last thing she remembered was seeing her brother standing over her with a huge smile.


	2. Welcome to the Underground

Ch2  
When Sarah woke up she found herself in an enormous bed, with soft sheets, surrounded by beautiful flowers, in a nicely decorated room, with a huge headache. She could hardly think because it hurt so much. Sarah could not recall were she was or how she got there. The only thing she could remember was her brother smiling at her in a spinning room.  
  
A few seconds later an old women walked in with a tea cart. "Good morning Miss. I can't believe you are up. After most mortal people transport they are out for a cold week. But not you it seems. Well actually babies seem to bounce back in hours. But you are not a baby. You were only out for a day. Oh, and by the way, my name is Adele. Would you like some tea?" she said chattily.  
  
"Oh yes please." very groggy, Sarah began to prop herself up. She put her hand on her forehead trying to easy the pain.  
  
"My dear I forgot, you must have a terrible headache. I suppose you would like me to get you something for it?"  
  
"Would you?" Sarah said as if the pain were eating her alive.  
  
"Oh I know how dreadful you must feel. Well my child here is your tea and I will be back in a second to take care of that headache of yours." Adele then slipped out of the room.  
  
Sipping the tea gave Sarah a little relief. She felt so tired and over come with pain that she could careless about were she was or who was taking care of her.  
  
The door to her room opened again and Adele came strolling in with a goblet in her hand. "I know how nasty this must look and smell. But trust me it will get rid of that headache in two seconds flat."  
  
Now if Sarah had her wits about her she would have thought twice before taking a sip. For in the glass was a very thick, dark green, vulgar smelling liquid.  
  
But Sarah picked up the goblet and took two huge gulps. And believe it or not her nasty headache was gone. Sarah still felt terribly tired. But at least she could focus her attention on other things.  
  
She looked around the room she was in again. It was painted a warm pink, with white floors, a high ceiling, and believe it or not a very nice chandelier. One of the walls had many windows with a glass door that led to a veranda looking over a garden. The wall on the other side was a huge bookshelf that went from the floor to the ceiling and was completely filled with books. In front of her there were two humongous doors. Well actually three because two of them were a set. Adele came through the two doors so she knew they had to lead to a hallway, and the other was cracked open just enough to reveal a bathroom. The wall behind her was a mirror with a door she thought was a closet.  
  
Sarah then remembered that Adele was still standing there.  
  
"I can see your headache has cleared up, Miss." She said smiling down at Sarah.  
  
"Yes, thank you Adele."  
  
"Oh I was told to give you this note!" Adele then pulled an envelope out of her front pocket and handed it to Sarah who just stared at it, to tired to read it.  
  
"You know I still can't get over the fact that you are up. Transports are a tough thing for a body to handle. Well anyway let me be the first one to welcome you to The Underground."  
  
And then it clicked. The Underground. Everything came rushing back to Sarah. Her horrible night out, finding out exactly who Jerry was, and her brother wishing her away. No longer was she tired and calm but alert and full of fear.  
  
"Oh God! I need to get out of here!" Sarah then tried to run for the door but found that she could hardly sit up let alone stand. Adele then forced her back down on the bed.  
  
"My Lady you are tired and you need to rest. I will not let you leave this room nor will I allow you to have any visitors till I see fit. Now relax!" Adele demanded.  
  
"Why am I here? I am no longer a child! He is not going to turn me into a goblin is he?"  
  
"Oh my dear child, no, no, no. What ever your reason for being here is should be in that letter." Adele said.  
  
Sarah then ripped it open. It said:

> My Dearest Sarah,  
Relax. No harm will come to you while you are here. Your brother has told me to tell you that he is very sorry for having done this to you. I have heard what you told Toby and it is understandable from the circumstance we first met.  
I want you to know that I haven't nor will I ever hurt your brother. I had grown fond of the little tyke when he was here and couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again.  
I regret to inform you that I will not be able to send you back for a month, but that is only a week in your world. During this time you shall not want for anything. Simply tell Adele what you need and I will be glad to get it for you.  
  
Do not be angry with your brother. He is truly sorry and so am I.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jareth
> 
> P.S. I hope you liked your present.

Even though Toby had never been hurt while being his friend, Sarah still did not trust Jareth. He stole her baby brother. Grant it she did wish him away but still he was going to turn him into a goblin!  
  
She didn't know what to do. Sarah was still afraid but wouldn't let that get the best of her. She decided to relax and just keep her guard up. No matter who she was talking to or what was going on. She wasn't going to be completely rude to people, just cautious, very cautious.


	3. The Reunion

CH3  
Adele made Sarah stay in a bed for a week. In the beginning Sarah didn't mind it at all. She never had to get up for anything. All she had to do was think of something she needed and Adele would come in with it 2 seconds later.  
  
But after a while it was getting old. By the end of her fourth day Sarah was fed up. Anytime she tried to get out of bed Adele would come rushing in and tell her she was still too weak and needed rest.  
  
She began to get very angry with Adele. Sarah knew that she only meant well but the steps she was taking were not necessary. Sarah felt fine.  
  
Finally on her seventh day of being there, and after much yelling on Sarah's part, Adele agreed let Sarah leave her room.  
  
When Sarah got out of bed she almost toppled over. She didn't realize how weak her legs had gotten in the past week. After a long time of hobbling and almost falling over, Sarah finally made it to the bathroom. It was okay, as far as bathrooms go. Sarah turned on the hot water and took a nice long bath. When she was finished she took a robe off the back of the bathroom door. She looked into the foggy mirror and noticed how pale she had gotten.  
  
Deciding to ignore her complexion, Sarah headed for the closet hoping some of her clothing would be there. But nothing of hers was present. Instead there were racks and racks of beautiful gowns. Some were planner then others but all were expensive and oh so gorgeous. She so wanted to try one of them on but didn't know if she was aloud to.  
  
A few seconds later Adele came rushing in, "My dear Sarah, I forgot to tell you. The King was unable to fetch any of your own garments. So he had these made for you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No not at all Adele. I must confess I was looking forward to wearing a nice pair of jeans. But these dresses are so lovely I don't think I shall mind wearing them at all."  
  
"Oh what a relief. The King didn't know if you would like them or not. Well anyways, would you like me to help you in to one?"  
  
"I suppose they would be rather hard to get in to alone, wouldn't they?" Sarah was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She has never really had anyone help dress her before and the thought of someone seeing her in her underwear made her feel very awkward.  
  
"Yes, I must say. They are very lovely but beauty doesn't come without price. They look very difficult to put on."  
  
Sarah then took a deep breath, "Alright then. But I don't have a clue as to which one I shall wear first. Not like it matters I mean I shall be here for a month and that is enough time for me to at least wear all these dresses once. That is if I change 3 times a day."  
  
Adele nodded "Yes that is true. But when you go down to breakfast the King shall be there. I should hope you would want to make a good first impression."  
  
Sarah just rolled her eyes at that last statement, "Trust me, this is no first impression."  
  
Sarah, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, picked out a baby blue dress with a very pretty pink floral design on it. It looked lovely on her.  
  
Adele then led Sarah out of the room and down a long spiral staircase leading to a hallway with many mirrors. Then they went up a grand staircase and into another hallway stopping in front of 2 humongous oak doors.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Adele before she opened the door.  
"No. Should I be?"  
"I don't know." Adele pushed the doors open.  
  
In front of Sarah was huge empty room. The floors were white marble and the walls were a warm peach. Every wall, including the one Sarah just walked in from, was covered in windows. All of them displaying a different scene. One looked out onto a beach. Another was a country scene. Next to that one was a view of a city. And one was in the middle of the woods. There were more scenes, I assure you but to explain them all would make this story twice as long.  
  
Out of all the windows in the gallery Sarah was fascinated by the one in the woods. It was actually a clearing in the woods with many flowers, a brook, and high trees surrounding it. Sarah just stared at it. In fact she stared at it so long she felt like she was there. "Wait a second" Sarah thought as she began to look around. She was there!  
  
The funny thing was Sarah wasn't scared or worried. She was very happy and at peace in this scene. She walked up to the brook, in the middle of the clearing. It was so clear she could see her beautiful reflection in it. Sarah decided to sit down and wait by the brook. She did not know why she had to wait, or what she had to wait for, but she had a strange feeling she was suppose to.  
  
As she began to sit down a beautiful blanket formed around the area she was in. Two plates then faded in with many utensils.  
"Confused my pet?" came a very familiar voice from behind her.  
Startled Sarah jumped but when she realized who it was she tried to hide her shock.  
"Very lovely scene you have chosen for breakfast, one of my favorites actually." The familiar voice said. As Sarah turned around she could see the Goblin king smiling down at her. "I didn't mean to frighten you" but of course she knew he did.  
  
As Jareth sat down there plates began to fill up with pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Sarah looked down at the food. She wasn't really all that hungry. Her appetite hadn't come back yet.  
  
"I hope you have been enjoying your stay here Sarah. Even if it is under such strange circumstances." Jareth said glancing over at Sarah.  
  
"I have been having a nice time except for when Adele and I disagree on certain thing. She can be quite forceful."  
  
"Ah yes Adele. She is a lovely old lady but she doesn't like to have anything any other way but hers," said Jareth with a sigh.  
  
"You do not know how hard I had to fight her to let me come down to breakfast." Sarah said with a little amusement in her voice.  
  
"Well actually I do." He said while taking a sip of wine.  
  
"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!!" Sarah's jaw almost hit the ground.  
  
"No my love I was not spying on you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. She put a shield around your room prohibiting me from seeing you in my crystals"  
  
"That means you have tried."  
  
"Well yes, of course, I wanted to see how you were doing." He said with a twisted smile.  
  
"Oh yeah right! Well let's just stop at that. I don't want to spend 3 weeks fighting with you." Sarah then took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you for the dresses by the way. They are very beautiful, for lack of a better word."  
  
"Well that's good I was hoping you would like them. Toby wouldn't let me into your room to get your clothing. He said that you would get even more upset with him if we went into your room without your permission. I tried to tell him that you needed clothing but he wouldn't listen. I must say the one you have on is rather, stunning." he then looked her up and down. Sarah crossed her arms in front of her as if to try and hide something.  
  
"Why thank you. But how is Toby? Does Aunt Carolyn know I am okay?" Sarah blurted out. She was very worried about her brother and her Aunt.  
  
"Toby is depressed and upset with himself. He keeps telling me to tell you he is sorry for what he has done. And as for your Aunt Carolyn, she thinks you're staying at a spa for a week in order for you to straiten out your thoughts about Ryan."  
  
"Me? Go to a spa in the middle of the school year? How did you make her believe that?"  
  
"Well the thought just seemed to have magically popped into her head." he said with a smile. "Now that you mention school, I have all your homework for the next week, your time. It really is not all that much sense you have 3 weeks to do it."  
  
"Oh gee thank you. What a wonderful way to say you're sorry. Instead of expensive gifts I get what every girl wants, her homework." Sarah said very sarcastically.  
  
"Well from what I understand you are not doing to well as it is Pet! Your social life seems to have taken over your entire being. I mean partying on a Wednesday before a test! Child what were you thinking?"  
  
"Why are you spying on me? I tried to kill you once remember? I must tell you that I am in shock that you have not turned me into a slave of some sort while I am here! Torturing me for your own little pleasure!"  
  
"My love if I were to get any sort of pleasure from you, trust me, you would enjoy it!" Jareth said with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
Sarah was so angry and full of rage that she wanted to hit him. But before she could Jareth swiftly grabbed her by her wrist and said, "I would not do that if I were you!" sternly yet in a playful way.  
  
Sarah pulled her hand free. "You still have yet to answer my question!"  
  
"And what was that my pet?" Jareth asked as he leaned back on to his elbows.  
  
"Why are you spying on me? Better yet here is another question for you what was with the present and the note the other day?" Sarah asked as she looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Sarah are you sure these are the type of question you want me to answer now?" he sounded as if he were speaking to a child.  
  
"Yes I want the answers. What's with you spying on me? What's with the letter and the crystal!?!"  
  
"Sarah no matter what I tell you, you seem to think you already know the answer. So instead of me telling you why don't you tell me? Why am I spying on you Sarah?"  
  
"Because you are some psycho creep who thinks that just because he is a king he can do whatever he wants which includes watching teenage girls." Sarah said as if she knew her answer was right.  
  
Jareth then got up off his elbows and said, "Sarah I never EVER watch teenage girls, in fact teenagers period, without a better reason then that. Yours is a confusing race of creatures. The fact is I am fascinated with you. So many people have come up against me. So many people older and stronger then you have tried to beat my labyrinth and didn't succeed. You did. That was enchanting to me. I had to figure out how."  
  
"Oh so you told Toby the exact words that would bring me here so you could run little tests on me!?! I see how it is!"  
  
"No Sarah that was all your doing. I would never have had you sent here!"  
  
"MY DOING?" Sarah was shocked, "MY DOING?!? HOW WAS THIS MY   
DOING!?! I never told Toby 'Hey say these words and watch me disappear.' In fact I never let Toby near that book!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Jareth said as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
"I am a positive. But why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I am sure that if you looked for the book right now it wouldn't be where you left it."  
  
"Oh really then where else would it be?"  
  
"In Toby's room. Your stepmother Karen took it from your room. She thought that since you like it so much Toby might as well."  
  
"That WENCH! How dare she go through my stuff!" Sarah's anger was now turning toward Karen. What a piece of work that woman was!  
  
"Ah yes it was quite a shock to find that book in his possession. He was unable though to put two and two together. Until a few moments ago your time he had no clue I was the goblin king."  
  
"Hmm well you can't expect that much out of Toe. He is still very young. I am just shocked he knew what was going on in the book." Sarah said.  
  
"Well I had to explain some things to him," Jareth said as a side note.  
  
"You helped him?" Sarah just stared at him from across the blanket.  
  
"Well I can't help but spread my own history. You know as much as I hate the ending of that book it does get across my more fascinating features." Jareth said in an arrogant way.  
  
"But still you helped him read that book?"  
  
"Yes instead of playing video games and watching those dreadful cartoons he actually read a book."  
  
"Yes fine! That's a great feat Jareth, you got Toby to read a book. But did it have to be that book?" Sarah was starting to get angry with him again. How could he be so stupid?  
  
"Well that's the only one he asked me to help him with."  
  
"And that's the only one that has the power to send away unwanted babies and as I found out unwanted older sisters. Jareth how could you trust him with that kind of power!?!"  
  
"Sarah how could I have known he would actually use it? I just thought he thought it was make-believe." Jareth said in his defense.  
  
"Half of the people, most likely even more then half the people who send their kids to you don't really know what they are doing. The more I think about it the more it makes me wonder if you actually did set this all up!"  
  
"As much as I enjoy spending time with you I would never make you do it against your own free-will."  
  
"Oh, and what of our last meeting? As I recall I did not have much of a choice but to spend time with you and your labyrinth!"  
  
"You had a choice! Toby could have stayed here with me if you really did not want to go through the labyrinth."  
  
"Yeah right Jareth okay I really don't care. As I said before I do not wish to spend my whole time here fighting with you. I am finished!" Sarah said throwing her fork down. She got up and then realized she did not know how to get out of this space.  
  
"Finished? But you haven't taken a bight of anything!" Jareth said to Sarah as she began to closely investigate her surroundings for away out. She then surrendered.  
  
"Yeah well I realized I don't have much of an appetite. So would you please be so 'kind' as to point me to the nearest exit?"  
  
"Oh you haven't figured that out yet? I would think it quite easy." Jareth said trying to act innocent.  
  
"Jareth just stop being a jerk and tell me how to get out of here!" Sarah was truly frustrated which was not a good thing in her present state and was the only reason Jareth gave in.  
  
"Just jump into the water Sarah."  
  
Sarah then leaned over the side of the brook. It was the same brook. She could still see her reflection in it and all she saw at the bottom were rocks. "That's no way out," Sarah said to Jareth, "Looks like your plain every day run of the mill stream to me." she then put a smug smile on her face.  
  
Jareth then stood up, leaned over and whispered in her eat, "Things aren't always what they seem in this place."  
  
"Grr! I know I learned that lesson along time ago. Okay, alright fine! I will do it!" Sarah then picked up part of her dress with one hand and jumped in.


	4. The Conspiracy?

Ch 4  
  
Sarah braced herself. Waiting for the cold sensation of water to come rushing over her. But it never happened. In fact when Sarah opened her eyes she found herself standing in a fountain in the middle of the garden just outside of her room.  
  
If that wasn't odd enough for you here is another thing. The fountain was on and where Sarah was standing her shoes should have been wet. But it was as if Sarah had this protective shield around her. As she looked up she could see that the water sprinkling out of the top of the fountain was rolling off what appeared to be a dome that surrounded her. Any time Sarah moved the dome moved with her.  
  
Sarah walked to the edge of the fountain and climbed out. With that the dome seemed to disappear. She turned around and looked down at the water in the fountain. It seemed normal. When she reached her hand in it got wet. Sarah was very confused.  
  
"Crazy way of travel aint it?" came a voice from behind her. Sarah quickly turned around. Standing next to her seemed to be the female equivalent of Hoggle. Well actually she was pretty then Hoggle but the resemblance was still there.  
  
"How does it work?" Sarah asked directing her attention back to the fountain.  
  
"I would not be the one to ask for technical details but the way I understand it is that all the water in the Underground is connected in some weird system. Any time you jump into water wanting to get away from where you are you get transported to a fountain closest to where you live. But it only works when you want to get away. The other odd thing is you can't get transported by a fountain. You can only show up in them. And don't try jumping in the Bog of Eternal Stench, because that's not water. I really don't want to know what it is."  
  
"That's really odd," Sarah commented still staring down at the fountain. Sarah then directed her attention back to the being standing next to her. She looked so much like Hoggle. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh forgive me for being so rude. My name is Hester," she said with a curtsy.  
  
"Hello Hester. My name is Sarah...Sarah Williams." Sarah then followed Hester's example and politely curtsied. But as she rose she found Hester looking at her as if she had a balloon for a head.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Hester asked.  
  
"Sarah Williams. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
A huge smile then spread across Hester's face, "So you're the one Hoggle is always talking about!"  
  
"You do know Hoggle? Oh please tell me how is he?" Sarah hadn't heard from Hoggle ever since the night she beat the labyrinth.  
  
"Of course I know him. He's my cowardly brother. Well he really is not much of a coward any more. But he use to be. He is doing fine by the way. He should still be spraying the outside wall for... "  
  
"faires?" Sarah butted in.  
  
"Yeah. Leave it to him to take the easy job. The outside wall has very few places for fairies to hide while I get this place!" Hester said throwing her hands up in the air, "There are so many little crevices they could be hiding in. I constantly find myself having to double back!"  
  
Sarah laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Hoggle. Always thinking of himself before everybody else. I'd love to seem him again though."  
Hester's eyes brightened, "We'd love to have you for dinner! That is if you're not busy."  
  
"I would be glad to join you although I am feeling a little bit tired right now. I guess I am still a bit woozy from my trip here."  
  
"Yeah that always happens to mortals when they travel to The Underground. Especially when they travel alone. When you are alone you get the full impact. When you travel with others it decreases the intensity because it is more spread out. I read that in a book somewhere."  
  
"That's interesting," said Sarah, "because the last time I was here I don't recall feeling any sort of fatigue or anything."  
  
"Oh well how many people did you travel with?" Hester asked.  
  
"I traveled with one person, if you want to call him that. Jareth."  
  
Hester's jaw dropped. She started pacing back and forth muttering to herself, "So Hoggle wasn't lying. Someone really did defeat the labyrinth..."  
  
"Yes, I did." Sarah said not knowing if she really should say anything or not.  
  
Hester stopped pacing and faced Sarah, "The reason you didn't feel anything your last transport was because the King most likely shielded it from you but that's not important. What's important is the fact that my brother isn't insane! Or maybe you are just as crazy as he is. Either way you better come with me." Hester then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her deeper into the garden.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sarah asked.  
  
"To see Hoggle. I want to know if what you both are saying is really true."  
  
"You mean him helping me defeat the labyrinth? Of coarse it's true!" Sarah could not help but take pride in her triumph.  
  
"Well you, Hoggle, a crazy old dog knight, and some weird beast who can hardly talk seem to be the only ones who think so."  
  
"What?" Sarah was so confused. She had run into so many creatures while going through the labyrinth and many of them saw her reach the end. In fact when all of them were at her house they all seemed to know what she had just done. "It must be some kind of conspiracy!" Sarah said.  
  
"I am really not the one to ask. All I know is that Jareth only transports people with him when they challenge the labyrinth. Now jump into this water with me. I'll take you to my house and we can try to straighten things out there." Hester said. They had stopped in front of what appeared to be a swamp.  
  
"I thought you said that if I jump in I will just end up in the fountain back there," Sarah said.  
  
"I told you I don't know all the technical stuff. But if I jump in first and you jump in right after me holding my hand then you will end up where I am going. I have never tried it before but I hear it works." Hester's last few words didn't make Sarah feel any better about jumping into a swamp. It was mucky water, with disgusting green moss, and who knows what could have been swimming in it. Sarah couldn't help but think that if something went wrong with Hester's plan she could be stuck alone waist deep in a swamp filled with God only knows what.  
  
"I hate to bust you bubble but I am not jumping in there!" Sarah said.  
  
"Sarah there is nothing to be afraid of, now hold my hand." Sarah didn't have much of a   
choice because Hester grabbed her arm before she could pull away. For being short Hester had a very strong grip, "Now I am going to jump in first and then you jump in right after me. Don't let go of my hand," Sarah knotted. She was slowly growing confidence. "On the count of three I am going to jump in. Ready? 1...2...3!"  
  
Hester jumped in and Sarah had no choice but to follow because of Hester's death grip on her arm. This time Sarah had her eyes open. She could see the mucky water coming at her but to her surprise and relief none of it touched her. It was a weird way to travel for right after Sarah and Hester were completely underwater they seemed to rise up. Sarah was happy to note that the water now surrounding her was cleaner then before. There bodies came up out of the water. As Sarah looked around she notices Hoggle standing right next to the fountain she was in... 'relieving' himself.


	5. Hoggle's house

Ch5   
  
"Hoggle!" yelled Hester, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that in our water supply?"  
  
Hoggle then turned around to zip up his fly, not even glancing up at his sister, "Well Hester I am older, this IS my house, and..." Hoggle stopped as soon as he saw who was with his sister, "Sarah?"  
  
"HOGGLE!" Sarah said as she ran out of the fountain to give him a hug, "I have missed you so much!"  
  
Hoggle was still in shock. He just stared at Sarah. When she hugged him he seemed frozen in place.  
  
"You will have to excuse my brother," Hester piped in as she climbed over the fountain, "Even though he is not much of a coward any more he does get stunned very easily, age does that to you. He will get over it in a minute or two."  
  
Sarah did not know what to make of that. "Hoggle hadn't been that old when I first met him and that was only about 3 years ago." She thought. And then she remembered, "Three years my time that is! That is like 12 or 13 years here." As Sarah looked at him she realized he was much older. He had more wrinkles, a few age spots, and he was hunched over a little bit.  
  
Hester then got Sarah's attention, "Well while we are waiting for him there's no need to waste time. Come join me inside and I will make some tea. He will know to come in when he gets back." Hester headed toward a house a few yards away from the fountain. It was no castle in fact the roof looked like it was about to cave in and it was in desperate need for a paint job. But Sarah knew spraying fairies couldn't rake in that much money. Besides Sarah thought the house looked quaint in strange way. Oddly enough if asked she would not change anything about it.  
  
In order to get in the house Sarah had to duck. It was definitely built for people like Hester and Hoggle in mind. When Sarah found a small comfortable chair to sit in Hester handed her a cup of tea. Hester then took her cup over to the fire place and began to knit in her rocking chair. A few moments later Hoggle came in. He had a bit more of a limp but it was still the same Hoggle.  
  
"Sarah I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in forever. I was beginning to think it was all a dream." Hoggle said smiling at her while he went to sit down in another chair.  
  
"A dream Hoggle? You would call that a dream? It was more of a nightmare then anything." Sarah said with a laugh.  
  
"You know what I meant. With us being the only ones who know it happened that's what it seems like." Hoggle said slouched in his chair not necessarily focusing his attention on anything.  
  
"Hoggle," Sarah said, "Are we really the only ones who know what happened? By we I mean you, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Jareth, and I. There were so many other people at my house that night celebrating. How could they not know?"  
  
He then leaned forward and looked her, "Sarah when you left a lot of strange things happened."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well to start a little while after you left us at the bottom of the stairs, to face Jareth alone, Didymus, Ludo, and me saw the destruction of the whole labyrinth. Right in front of us. Pieces of wall were flying all over the place. It split exploded. I swear it was completely destroyed. And then a few seconds after that I found myself in your room having a party."  
  
"Yes I remember that. Everyone there was congratulating me. So a whole bunch of other people have to know!" Sarah said.  
  
"You would think but that's not true. The moment you went to bed I woke up in my own bed. Well not woke but prodded up. Hester thought it would be amusing to wake me up by jabbing me with one of her knitting needles."  
  
"It was 1pm! I tried everything from hitting you to pouring cold water over your head. We had to get to work in clearing out the fairies from the labyrinth. That's a hard job! You constantly get lost!" Hester piped in from across the room.  
  
"Will you shut up? I am trying to tell Sarah here exactly what happened."  
  
Hester glared at him, "Well I was just coming in on my own defense!"  
  
"Good well are you done now? Can I get back to the story?" you could tell Hoggle was frustrated with her.  
  
"Mother would not approve of the way you are treating me!"  
  
"Well Mom died 20 years ago! So can I get on with my story?"  
  
Hester crossed her arms in resignation, "Yes."  
  
"Good! As Hester said that day we were scheduled to clean out the labyrinth. After yelling at her for waking me up I told her there was no need to because it didn't exist any more. She thought that what I said was just the remains of some drunken fantasy. I told her everything that happened the day before. How we beat the labyrinth and it exploded. She thought I had gone mad!"  
  
"Well wouldn't you?" Hester yelled from across the room, "Hearing that someone beat the labyrinth, not only someone but teenage girl no less. Does that not sound like crazy talk? No offense Sarah, I believe it now that I met you. But at the time he sounded insane." Sarah nodded. She would have thought the same had she been in Hester's shoes.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP HESTER!" Hoggle was on his last nerve with her.  
  
"Fine I will go knit elsewhere! You would think that you would be a little bit more grateful that I brought her to you. But no! I don't even get a thank you!" Hester said glaring down at Hoggle.  
  
"Thank you," Hoggle said, "Now leave."  
  
"I am!" Hester yelled at Hoggle. She then turned toward Sarah and completely changed her tone of voice, "Before I go can I get you anything?"  
  
"No but thank you Hester." Sarah replied. With that Hester left the room. Sarah couldn't help but think of how Hoggle and Hester's fighting reminded her of the quarrels she and Toby had.  
  
"Finally!" Hoggle said, "Now back to the story. So Hester thought I was crazy. I walked outside to show her that I wasn't lying and there it was. The labyrinth was completely re-built. At that I thought it was just a dream. So I set off to go to work. The whole day I ran into people we met the day before. They were all going about their schedule as usual. That is until I went to The Bog of Eternal Stench."  
  
"Did you see Sir Didymus?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes and he was going crazy. He ran after me and pinned me to the ground. Can you imagine that?" Sarah began to laugh, "Any ways he said something like, 'Hoggle I am Sir Didymus! We beat the labyrinth together with Lady Sarah and Sir Ludo! I know it sounds insane but we did!' At that I knew it wasn't a dream. I threw him off me and told him that I remembered and also never to pounce on me like that again. When I finally got him to get away from his post so I could breath clean air while talking to him he told me that after you went to bed he too woke up in his own bed. That everything seemed normal. Remember that bridge that went across The Bog of Eternal Stench? You know the one that collapsed while you were crossing it?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Hoggle how could I forget it?" Sarah pointed out.  
  
"Well Sarah after we left it, it was destroyed remember. But when Didymus looked out his window it was as if nothing happened. The bridge is still there by the way. But anyways eventually Ludo joined up with us. We tried telling our story to people to see if someone would remember something. But we were just branded as crazy people." Hoggle was now looking at the fire.  
  
"Well where are Ludo and Sir Didymus now? Is there any way I can talk to them?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No." Hoggle said still starring into the fire, "Soon after Didymus was reassigned to some top secret duty. Ludo went with him. I have not heard from them in years. That's why it all started to seem like a dream. There was no one else around who knew what happened."  
  
"This is so strange how is it that we are the only ones who remember? Do you think Jareth is covering things up?" Sarah asked  
  
"That was our theory. Didymus thought that maybe Jareth used is powers to clear the minds of those we met along the way. And that Jareth could not erase our minds because our memories were so vivid." Hoggle was now standing up to get some tea.  
  
"Or maybe he left you memories with you for revenge." Sarah said.  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"Yes! He left your memories with you in order to seek revenge for you helping to beat his labyrinth. It makes perfect sense!" Sarah said.  
  
"No it doesn't. How would that be a way of revenge? It shows that he has a weakness. That he can be beaten. That he is not as almighty as everyone else thinks."  
  
"Exactly! People believe he is almighty! If someone told them that a teenage girl, a cowardly dwarf, an old dog knight, and a strange gentle beast beat Jareth's labyrinth they would brand them as insane for the rest of their lives." Hoggle's jaw dropped. "It's worked hasn't it Hoggle?" Sarah looked him right in the eyes, "People think you are crazy don't they?"  
  
"Yes that they do," Hoggle's voice was with drawn.  
  
"God that bastard! I truly believe he did set this up. He must be seeking revenge on me as well now. I wish I knew what he was up to!"  
  
"Be careful Sarah!" Hoggle said, "Don't go looking for trouble."  
  
"I won't. I just want to find a way to keep trouble away from me." Sarah bolted up out of her chair because she wanted to start pacing but she ended up hitting her head on the ceiling and getting knocked out.  
  
Sarah woke to water being splashed on her face. "Sarah? Sarah? Are you alright?" she heard Hoggle ask from a distance. As Sarah came to she realized she was still on the floor. Hoggle and Hester were sitting over her.  
  
"I am fine." Sarah said, "My head hurts really badly though. I think I need some of that miracle potion my care taker Adele gave me in order to get rid of this one." Sarah joked as she sat up.  
  
Hoggle then said, "Well you did hit..." he was unable to finish for at that moment Adele magically popped into the room with a goblet.  
  
"SARAH! I gave you permission to leave your room for breakfast! Not to go around visiting commoners! Now drink this!" She said snapping a sharp look at Hester and Hoggle while holding the goblet out to Sarah. Sarah took it and drank it down as fast as she could. "It's a good thing I have that tracker on you! If you hadn't needed something I might not have found you! You would have been stuck out here!"  
  
"Adele I a sure you I am fine." Sarah said in a calm voice, "I was just visiting with some old friends."  
  
"Friends Miss? Friends!?! That man is crazy Sarah!" Adele said pointing and Hoggle, "He could have hurt you! Oh my goodness he did! Look at that bump on your head!"  
  
"Hoggle is not crazy and he would never hurt me." Sarah said.  
  
"I have heard enough Miss. We are going back now!" At that Adele grabbed Sarah's hand and they were gone.


	6. Books Don't Lie

Ch6  
  
Adele and Sarah were now in a long hallway with no doors but many windows and a glass ceiling. When most narrators say "a long hallway" the measurement usually can be said in feet or yards. This hallway though was much longer. The last time someone tried to measure it they stopped at 4 miles and they weren't even close to halfway. It is lucky for Sarah that Adele wasn't taking her all the way to the end, just too somewhere in the middle.  
  
The windows in the hallway were very close together. When running this gave the effect of being outside. Which was exactly what Sarah and Adele were doing. More like Adele was running and pulling Sarah behind her. I am sorry to say I can not give you the entire conversation these two had. It was far too long, spanning over 5 hours. So I shall tell you Sarah was upset with Adele for pulling her away from her friends. This convinced Adele that Sarah was brainwashed. Somewhere in between there they stopped for dinner. I now shall give you the end of the conversation.  
  
"How did you even get that far so fast? That is more then 50 miles away from here!" Adele basically yelled at Sarah.  
  
"Hester showed me how to get to her house by jumping into water. That if I jump in after her holding her hand then I end up where she is going. You have never heard of that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sarah you are talking crazy talk! Do you realize that?" Adele stopped running and faced her, "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" She asked while putting her hand on Sarah's forehead. Sarah pushed it away.  
  
"I feel fine. Where are you taking me again?" Sarah asked  
  
"To see the King. He should know that you went gallivanting off with some crazy person. After this I highly doubt he will let you out of my supervision. That dwarf must have rubbed off on you with the way you are talking." Adele said now running down the hallway again with Sarah in tow.  
  
"He can't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes he can." Adele said. They stopped in front of what appeared to be crystal doors. Sarah tried to see what was passed them but it was hard because light seemed to illuminate from them, covering every surface with rainbows.  
  
"Oh don't you look a mess!" Adele said to Sarah, "Your dress is all dirty and look it is torn in more then one spot. And your hair! Darling when did all this happen?"  
  
"When a crazy woman dragged me down a hallway!" Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh good dear you are finally realizing those people are crazy." Adele said, patting Sarah on the shoulder, completely oblivious, "Oh well looks like we really have no choice, he will have to see you this way." Adele pushed the doors open to reveal a huge study. You would think that with the way I described the doors that this room would be filled with light. But it was quite the opposite. It was a dark room. A few candles were lit here and there but most of the light came from a fireplace in the middle of the room. The carpet was dark red along with the drawn curtains.  
  
Adele led Sarah to the middle of the room where just to the side of the fire sat a huge desk. When Sarah focused on the desk she could see that Jareth was sitting in it. He was staring at a feather pen that seemed to be moving back and forth on its own across a sheet of paper. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even notice Sarah and Adele standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Your majesty," Adele said. Jareth didn't hear for he was still concentrating on the pen. "Your majesty?" still no response. At that Adele yelled, "King Jareth!" the pen then fell over.  
  
Jareth was still staring down at his paper, "This better be important, for I usually severely punish those who disturb me in my study!"  
  
"It is your Majesty, believe me." Adele said.  
  
Jareth then sat up a little more and looked Adele over and then looked at the state Sarah was in. "Good God Sarah what happened?" Jareth asked with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"Nothing I am fine." Sarah was acting as calm as she possibly could. Her heart was still racing from all the running she just done, and she was basically swimming in a pool of her own sweat.  
  
"Your Majesty she is lying. This morning I only permitted Sarah to go to breakfast with you. Not to go running around the village. By the time I found her she was with that crazy family of dwarfs who spray the fairies. They must have rubbed off on her because she kept telling me she got there by jumping threw water! Because of this I think she should be restricted to the grounds for her own protection," the words just seemed to come rushing out of Adele's mouth as if they were rehearsed. Not like they couldn't have been. Like I said before, it was a long hallway.  
  
Jareth started to laugh, "Excuse me Adele but I really don't want to, nor would I be able to, keep this girl in the castle against her will. Thank you though for that interesting bit of entertainment. I needed a break from my work. But now I must ask you to go back out the way you came." He said signaling to the doors behind them that just flew open.  
  
Sarah groaned at the thought of running back down the hallway again. She was still trying to catch her breath after her last trip. She turned around and headed for the door.  
  
Jareth's voice then followed behind them, "I didn't mean you Sarah. That was meant only for Adele. I know there is something you want to talk to me about."  
  
Adele then gave Sarah a weird look as she turned back around, "Your highness if she is staying, then I am staying," Adele said.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Adele," Jareth stated, "For I think this will be a private matter. Now leave." You could tell Adele was upset by the expression on her face but she left all the same.  
  
"Follow me into the next room," Jareth said as he headed off into darkness. Sarah did her best to follow him. She could hardly make out Jareth's shape but managed not to bump into him or any thing else.  
  
Sarah then heard something like the turning of a key in a lock. After that she was blinded by light. Jareth then took her hand and guided her to a large leather chair. Sarah sat down. Her eyes had adjusted enough for her to see that this room was a library. She realized that the source of all the light was coming from a huge bay window with green curtains.  
  
Jareth then sat in a chair right next to her, "I must apologize for the trip you just took. But it was necessary. Making people walk down that long hallway in order to get to me is the only way I can insure that I am only interrupted with matters of importance. Not stupid things like, 'Your Majesty what napkins should we use?' which use to happen before I moved my study all the way out here," Jareth's voice still sounded a little amused.  
  
"That is understandable. I would get annoyed with stupid questions too." Sarah said, "But when I leave do I have to go back out that way? I will most likely end up sleeping out there for the night if I do."  
  
Jareth just looked at Sarah for a second, "Well actually there is a short cut. I will see if I want to tell you it at the end of this conversation. Now what is it you want to ask me?"  
  
Sarah knew she now had Jareth's full attention unlike before, when Adele was with them. He was looking directly into her eyes, instead of at the paper in front of him or at her clothing. Sarah remembered all the hateful things she wanted to say to Jareth when she found out about what had happened to her friends. But she could not bring herself to say them now that she was standing in front of him. Even thinking them, at that time seemed blasphemous to her. The only thing she could get herself to ask was, "Do you know exactly what happened after I beat the labyrinth?"  
  
"I do know what went on," stated Jareth, "The labyrinth was destroyed and rebuilt, which I knew would happen if it were ever beaten. That happened so it could clear off any markings you made, such as footprints, that would give any sort of clue as to which way was the right direction."  
  
Sarah was confused, "What good would my marks do? When I went through it every time I turned around things were different."  
  
"Well the brick walls in there never stay still. They love to sneak up on people. But the bushes and forests near the end of the maze take a little bit longer to change. Most likely your markings would have still been true for the next person who went through labyrinth, had they made it as far as the woods. That is why it had to destroy itself," Sarah believed Jareth so far.  
  
"Did anything else happen?" She still couldn't bring herself to come out and ask why he erased everybody's memory in The Underground that she knew of except for herself, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle. But Jareth knew what she was getting at.  
  
"Yes Sarah," he said with a laugh, "people's memories were erased. That is something I did not know would happen. My theory is that it is also apart of the labyrinth's self-defense mechanism. You know to prevent an uprising. It would be complete anarchy if they found out that someone beat the 'All Powerful Labyrinth'. That is my best explanation of it."  
  
"But why did Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and I get to keep our memories of it?" Sarah finally got some part of her question out even though it wasn't exactly pointing the finger at Jareth like she wanted it to.  
  
"I don't know. I really had nothing to do with the events that took place after you beat the labyrinth and me," Jareth said this while never losing eye contact with Sarah. She felt this over whelming urge to believe him. Before she could give in to it though, Sarah had to ask one more question.  
  
"Were you the one who sent Sir Didymus away?"  
  
"Yes I was. I sent him along with that beast on a 'secret mission.' I told them I wanted them to find out why everything happened after you beat the labyrinth. I even gave them powers so they could jump threw to different dimensions." Jareth seemed amused with something, "I really do think my explanation is right. All of the signs point to it. I just felt bad for them because they were being called insane for telling the truth. I figured sending them away was the best way to keep their pride intact. I just told them I had a mission to give them so they wouldn't feel like cowards for going away." Jareth said.  
  
"But why didn't you let Hoggle go? Do you know what he has gone through?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I told Sir Didymus to invite him. But Hoggle declined. He said something about how he needed to stay behind for his sister."  
  
"Jareth I hope you are not lying to me!" Sarah wanted to believe what he was saying.  
  
"Sarah I will let you in on a little secret," Jareth then leaned in and whispered to her, "I couldn't lie to you in this room even if I wanted to. It's even hard to think untruthful thoughts in here." Jareth then sat back in his chair with a smile.  
  
Sarah thought for a second and then said, "So that's why I couldn't blame you for what happened?"  
  
"Exactly Sarah, because I didn't do it. You have to be able to back things up with facts in this room before you can say them. It doesn't mean you can't say something that isn't right. It just makes you think twice before saying something that can't be proven." Jareth said.  
  
"So I guess it only works in here and not in the other room. Adele was definitely lying before. You know that because you were the one who told me that jumping threw that stream was the only way I could get out of that scene."  
  
"I don't see how Adele could not know about that," Jareth said while leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. He sat like that for a second, "Only the older families know of that way of travel. They are very stubborn about who they share it with. I know for a fact though that Adele can trace her lineage here farther back then mine. I really don't understand what she was getting at."  
  
"I don't know either." Sarah stood up and walked over to the window. It had a gigantic tree just outside it. Sarah knew it had to be night by now, but out this window it appeared to be noon. With the way the sun was shinning down in made the leaves of the tree look pink. "So how are my Aunt and annoying little brother doing?" Sarah asked while still staring out the window.  
  
"They are doing fine. Oh that reminds me, Toby wanted me to give you this." Sarah turned around just in time to see her old bear, Lancelot appear out of thin air in Jareth's hand. "Toby is really desperate for you to forgive him."  
  
Sarah walked over and gently lifted the bear out of Jareth's hands. She cradled it in her   
arms, remembering all of the fun adventures they had before she gave him to Toby. "Well do you think if I wrote him a letter that would calm him down?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea Sarah. You should do that before you go to bed. I will deliver it to him after breakfast tomorrow. But I must get back to work now." Jareth then headed for the door.  
  
"Jareth what about the short cut?"  
  
Jareth quickly turned around, "Forgive me Sarah, I forgot." He then walked to the bookshelf and scanned over it. When he found the book he was looking for he handed it to Sarah.  
  
The book had a black leather cover. The title was etched into it in gold. "Secret Passages? What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
Jareth explained, "Inside this book are hundreds of pictures of different libraries, all of which carry this book. When you find the picture of the place you want to be just say, 'This is a really good book' and you will end up there." Jareth went to leave again but then turned around and said, "By the way Sarah you left your school books with me at breakfast. I put them on your bed. It might be a good idea to start going over them after you are finished writing that letter to Toby." Jareth gave Sarah a quick smile and then headed for the door.


	7. The Dream

Ch7  
  
The first things Sarah wanted to do after she got back to her room, was scream! While in Jareth's study it seemed that all of her anger was pent up somewhere deep inside. Too deep for her to tap while talking to Jareth.  
  
"That's just like him," Sarah yelled, "to make it impossible for you to accuse him of anything or yell at him for it!" Sarah wanted to throw something, anything! Just so she could vent her rage. Like a wild woman she lunged after the books on the shelf and began throwing them across the room. When she had enough of that her pillows were her next victims. She threw one of the pillows and it landed on her desk. Noticing that stationary and a pen had been placed out for her, so she could write to Toby, at that her anger subsided.  
  
All she wanted to do now was comfort her little brother. Sarah sat down at the desk and tried to write a letter to him. But nothing she could think of fit. Things like, "Dear Toe, don't be a dork." or , "Dear Toby, stop blaming yourself. Don't be stupid." didn't seem appropriate. At that Sarah decided that addressing the matter head on was not the way to go.  
  
"Maybe just the action of me taking time to write a letter to him would calm him down." Sarah thought.  
  
She crumpled up the piece of paper in front of her and started a new letter:  
  
Dear Toby,  
Hey kido! I just wanted to let you know that I am having a good time here. I get to play dress up all day because of the pretty dresses they gave me. I miss you bunches though. But don't worry I will be back before you know it. Give Aunt Carolyn a hug for me will you?  
  
Love Your Big Sister,  
  
Sarah  
  
Satisfied with her work Sarah folded up the letter and placed it in a gold colored envelope she had found. With that task done and after the long day she had, all Sarah wanted to do was go to sleep. Her homework could wait.  
  
Sarah got up and went over to her closet to get a T-shirt or some kind of night gown. But as she looked she could find nothing, "For the love of God all I need are some pajamas!"  
  
At that Adele came rushing in with what appeared to be a silk baby blue night gown. She handed it over to Sarah, but before she could say thank you Adele yelled, "What did he say to you!?! Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Adele. Just something that needed to be settled between us. That is all." Sarah tried to be as level headed with her as possible. Last time she argued with her she got stuck running down a long hallway.  
  
"How dare you Sarah! Anything that concerns you concerns me! You are my charge!" Adele's face was beginning to turn red. The look in her eyes frightened Sarah. Something was wrong with her. Sarah just could not put her finger on it.  
  
"Adele, if Jareth would have wanted you to know he would have let you stay. But seeing as how he didn't trust you with the information, I am afraid I can't tell you."  
  
"YOU CAN SARAH! AND YOU WILL!" she looked as if she was about ready to pounce on her.  
  
"What has gotten into you Adele? Why are you acting this way?" Sarah yelled.  
  
At that the rage in Adele's eyes was gone, "I am just protective of you is all. I helped nurse you back to health. I guess it is my maternal instincts making me want what's best for you."  
  
"Even with that said I can not tell you what Jareth and I talked about. I am sorry Adele." Sarah said.  
  
Adele now looked as if she was about to cry, "Well if this is all the thanks I get for helping, maybe I should resign."  
  
"Don't do this to me, Adele! I told you I can't tell you. You are very much appreciated even though your ways of keeping me safe are quite drastic."  
  
Adele was back to normal. No sign of sadness or rage. "Well I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. The king seems very fond of you. Because of that I have made it my mission to keep you safe."  
  
"Well thank you Adele. As I said you are greatly appreciated. Please do not resign. But I must ask you to leave. I am very tired."  
  
Adele bowed her head and left. Sarah took a long hot shower, put her night gown on, and brushed her teeth. She then settled into bed.  
  
Even though she was very tired Sarah could not get to sleep. Her mind was racing with so much information. "Why can't anyone else remember the labyrinth being destroyed? Was Jareth speaking the truth?" She thought, "And what is with Adele? She has been acting so strange. How she rapidly changes from one emotion to another. Is that normal? Or is it because of something I did?"  
  
Many hours had gone by and finally Sarah went into a trance like sleep. Not a full on sleep. More of half awake, half asleep type deal. But she still had a dream.  
  
She dreamt that she was in an oubliette. There was a fire burning with a pot boiling over it. The liquid inside seemed to be what Sarah could only describe as being greenish red. There were hairs floating around it as well. Whose, she didn't know.  
  
Sarah was sitting on a stool just beside it. Aside from the fire the only other source of light was a candle on a table in front of her. She realized her hands seemed to be cleaning something. It was a ring on her finger. Not just any ring but the one she gave to the "Wise Man" in the labyrinth after he gave her useless information.  
  
Sarah's hands kept working on cleaning off what seemed to be the liquid from the pot. She then studied the ring on her right ring finger. It sparkled and shined like new. Satisfied with her work she took the ring off. The dream was gone. Sarah was now awake.


	8. Finally Day

CH 8  
Sarah was in cold sweats. When she looked toward the window she noticed the sun was up. The clock read 9:00am. Usually Adele was bustling around her room at that time. Sarah was happy she wasn't though. If she saw her in that state, that would give Adele more reason to keep her in bed for another week. Sarah shuttered at the thought.  
  
She staggered out of bed toward her bathroom. While brushing her teeth she reflected on her dream. The ring she gave up was of great importance to her. It was the only piece of jewelry Sarah's mother left behind after she left. It was her grandma's engagement ring. Sarah's mother never wore it because she wasn't a huge fan of gold. But when she left Sarah clung to the ring because it was the only bit of her mother she had left. Whenever Sarah had a bad day, particularly with Karen, She would stare at the ring and think of all the happy time she had with her mother. That was the closest Sarah could get to her, for she lived in New York was rarely in her apartment to answer the phone. Sarah never regretted give it up though. Toby was worth it. But she still missed the ring. Every once in a while she found herself gazing at her ring finger as if it were still there. She could never bring herself to put another ring in its spot.  
  
Sarah spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and headed over to the closet. She picked out a plain purple dress and found a nice subtle diamond pendant. After she finished fixing her hair she grabbed the letter she had written, off the table and headed out the door.  
  
On her way to breakfast, she noticed there were no servants around. With no one to lead her, Sarah got lost several times. After 30 minutes of searching she finally found the two huge doors.  
  
When she opened them she was surrounded by country side. There were lush green hills that seemed to roll on for miles. In the distance she spotted a barn. Sarah looked around and found Jareth sitting at a table near the bottom of the hill.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I already picked a place for breakfast. I was growing tired of waiting." Jareth yelled up to her.  
  
"That's alright. This place is gorgeous!" Sarah said as she approached the table. Jareth stood up and politely pulled a chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you!" she said.  
  
"You're welcome Sarah," he then sat down. "I see you have something for me."  
  
"Oh yeah Toby's letter. I hope it will help him calm down."  
  
Jareth took it and stuffed it in his pocket, "It should work wonders. You know he really looks up to you?"  
  
"Really? He's got a strange way of showing it sometimes. He can be so stubborn," Sarah said.  
  
"Sounds familiar," Jareth grumbled.  
  
"I am not stubborn," Sarah stopped to think for a second, "well maybe I am, but only when provoked!"  
  
"Sure, sure." he said while waving his hand, indicating he was through with the conversation. "I am surprised that you haven't commented on your lack of help this morning."  
  
"Well it was a little odd not having Adele fuss over me. Where has everyone gone?"  
  
"It's a national holiday. Sort of a Labor Day for the Underground. It is sometimes the only day most people have off the whole year." Jareth said.  
  
"Really? So everyone has the day off? Including you?" Sarah said.  
  
"Well yes sort of including me. If there is an uprising or something though then it is back to work."  
  
"What if someone wishes a child away?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jareth laughed, "Even though this day is only a couple of hours in your world those people get a lucky break. Or they will just have to try again in a few hours."  
  
"Do you have any plans? I mean if I were you I would go on a huge vacation."  
  
"As much as I would like to I am sort of required to go to a Finally Day Festival. I normally just have to make an appearance and then the rest of the day is mine."  
  
Giggling Sarah asked, "So the day is called Finally Day?"  
  
"I know it is a stupid name. I didn't come up with it. The day use to be called Finally a Day Off Day. But over time they dropped words until it was just Finally Day."  
  
"So what do people do on Finally Day? Play games? Go on trips?"  
  
"No actually they just sit around and do nothing."  
  
"What about the festival? People have to be working it."  
  
"Actually it isn't really a festival like you are use to in the Aboveground. It is just a large group of creatures do nothing except maybe sitting on a bench or lying on the ground."  
  
Sarah laughed, "So on their only day off they just sit around and do nothing? They don't play games? They don't visit relatives? They just sit?"  
  
"Yeah that's about it," Jareth said while popping a pancake into his mouth.  
  
"I have to see this! Can I go with you?"  
  
Jareth nearly spit out his pancake, "You would willingly do that?"  
  
"Why yes of course. It is not everyday that I get to see a bunch of goblins lay about and do nothing. Tell me Jareth, while making an appearance will I be required to stay seated at all times or can I walk around?"  
  
"Oh you can walk around if you want. But that kind of goes against tradition. Are you sure you want to?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes I am sure!"  
  
"Well it is just that yesterday you seemed to think of me as an enemy. Now you are willing to spend time with me. I find that fascinating."  
  
"It's not me wanting to spend time with you. It's me wanting to see the city again. And if you want me to start yelling at you I have no problem with that."  
  
"Oh no I like us at least being civil with one another," Jareth said as he took his last sip from his goblet, "Well I must be off. You will want to wear comfortable clothing, things that are easy to get in and out of because you won't have any servants to help you again until the morning" Sarah nodded, "I will be waiting for you in the garden at around 11." The king politely bowed to Sarah and strode up the hill.  
  
Sarah stayed seated and soaked up the scenery. As much as she loved the hustle and bustle of the city she felt at home and comfortable in the great outdoors. It relaxed her in a way she couldn't explain.  
  
She finished her breakfast and walked back up the hill to look for any source of water. Sarah looked around. The wind made the long grass look like and ocean. It was beginning to annoy her for it kept whipping her hair into her face. After a while she spotted a well surrounded by trees down the other side of the hill. Upon approaching the well she realized it was very deep.  
  
"That must be a 25 foot drop," Sarah thought. It was the only source of water in sight though. That had to be the way out. Trying to build up some courage Sarah began speaking to herself aloud.  
  
"Really that isn't too far of a jump. You jumped from a much higher place to get to Toby. It can't be that different from jumping off the high dive at the swim club. You won't even be landing in water! Just go Sarah!" At that Sarah went for it and jumped in. The fall took a matter of a few seconds that seemed like an eternity.  
  
After a minute or so, Sarah found herself standing in the fountain completely dry. She ran up to her room. Looking at the clock she realized she had 30 minutes to get ready. In her closet Sarah was hunting for anything that resembled a gym shoe. She ended up settling on a pair of leather sandals and a pink cotton dress with a little lace at the sleeves and neckline.  
  
When Sarah came down to the garden she found Jareth studying a patch of flowers. They were a kind Sarah had never seen before. In the middle they were blue but as they branched out they slowly changed into a light shade of purple. All the flowers were bunched together in groups of ten as if to make tiny bouquets. They had to be the prettiest flowers Sarah had ever seen. They grew on a bush just to the side of the fountain.  
  
"It's a pity," Jareth said, "these flowers aren't as beautiful as they were last year."  
  
"What do you mean they aren't as beautiful? If there were any more beauty in them I would have to say they weren't real. What are they called?"  
  
"Royal Virgins," Jareth said knowing the name would need an explanation, "You see the color purple stands for royalty. The color blue means divinity. They also symbolize the Virgin Mary in the fact that there are ten flowers in each group and ten Hail Mary's in one decade of the rosary. Thus the name Royal Virgins. When a princess gets married these make up her bouquet. The tradition is that after the wedding the flowers are to be dried over the marriage bed to bring the couple luck as the flowers die and dry out."  
  
"Oh really? How interesting."  
  
Jareth looked up at the sky, "It's getting late now. We better get going." he began to walk on, Sarah followed.  
  
She had no clue as to what would happen when they got to where they were going. From what Sarah now understood of this day no one did any work. So no speech could be given to a mass audience because no one would have taken the time to set up a podium or rig some microphones.  
  
They were walking toward and archway that led right out to the city. Right outside the gates goblins were laying to the side of the road. One of the oddest sights Sarah had ever seen. Some of them were talking. But it was like the kind of voice you would use in a library.  
  
When Sarah and Jareth exited the gate she expected all of them to stand up to show their respect and mostly fear of Jareth. But it didn't happen. Jareth and Sarah were given many polite smiles and nods. Some even said hello from where they were sitting. None of them were alarmed with his presence. In fact the atmosphere seemed to be even more relaxed with Jareth around.  
  
Jareth found an open spot on the side of the road and sat down. Sarah followed his example. After settling into his spot Jareth greeted all the goblins that surrounded them by name.  
  
"Hello Delilah! How are the kids? Seth I see you haven't gotten over your cold. Happy Finally Day to you to Jim!" Jareth said. Sarah just kind of nodded to all the people he was talking to. She then noticed Adele waving to her from across the street. She was sitting on the stoop of a house.  
  
"Jareth, what exactly are you planning on doing? Because I think Adele wishes for me to sit next to her." Sarah said.  
  
"Well I plan on just sitting here with my subjects for an hour or so. If you wish to sit with Adele, by all means go. I want to stay here though. For while sitting on a stoop is more comfortable, I find sitting in the dirt with my subjects more enjoyable." Jareth said smiling.  
  
Sarah thought for second. She couldn't believe what she just heard that from his mouth. She decided not to comment on it though, "As much as the woman upset me last night I can't help but feel I owe her something for not telling her what you and I talked about. I think it would be best if I did sit next to her."  
  
"Alright I will signal to you when I wish to leave."  
  
"Alright," Sarah said. She then got up and crossed to the other side of the road weaving her way through all the goblins till she made it to where Adele was sitting.  
  
"Good afternoon!" Adele said in a very happy tone, "Happy Finally Day!"  
  
"Happy Finally Day to you to Adele," Sarah said as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Can I offer you a drink?" Adele asked.  
  
"No! That is work! This is your day off! Enjoy it." Sarah said.  
  
"Alright I can't argue with that." Adele laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?" Sarah asked, "It was rather odd for me to wake up and not have you there."  
  
"Oh my dear poor girl I forgot you didn't know. Were you able to brush your teeth alright and get to breakfast?"  
  
"I am not child. I can do many simple things for myself. I just missed having you fuss over me," Sarah lied, but Adele didn't pick up on it.  
  
"Well I shall just make up for the lack of 'fuss' you had today, tomorrow." Sarah could tell Adele meant it.  
  
Silence then fell over them. Sarah's eyes wondered around until they finally settled on Jareth. He appeared to be telling a joke. The goblins seemed to enjoy having him around. Sarah thought of Jareth as the dictator of sorts. But this scene completely contradicted that theory. As much as he complained about the goblins stupidity he seemed to care for them like a father.  
  
"Odd isn't it," Adele said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is odd that a man who takes babies for a living could be so kind to his people. I believe he is the most popular ruler this kingdom has ever had."  
  
"How can that be?" Sarah asked, "When I first met him I thought he was a tyrant."  
  
Adele laughed, "Well my lady, you wouldn't be the only one. I have noticed that when he is under pressure or has been asked too many stupid questions he can get very testy. With him running a kingdom that is a massive amount of stress. But once you get passed all of that he is really quite the gentleman. Many a woman has fallen in love with that man."  
  
"Yeah and he probably uses them and throws them away." Sarah said.  
  
"Actually he doesn't show any interest in them. He hasn't had a girlfriend in over 12 years. I hear that he fell in love with a girl and she turned him away. I never met her but I know she must have been stupid. I mean you would have to be to throw away a man like that." Adele said.  
  
Sarah knew the girl Adele was talking about. But she couldn't believe it. "The man across the street couldn't love me. He is incapable of love," Sarah thought, "He is an evil man!" But with the new image of Jareth in front of her now, she wasn't to sure about anything.  
  
The hour seemed to fly by. For Jareth was now signaling to Sarah that it was time to leave. She hugged Adele good bye.  
  
"See you in the morning," Adele said, "bright and early."

-----------------------------------------------------  
Authors notes: There is going to be more added on to this chapter later...TRUST ME! It's just that I am not going to be able to post anything for 3 weeks because I am going on vacation with my family. I thought I may as well post what I have before I go. I might have time to write up the rest before we leave though so IDK! With that said I would like to thank everyone for their nice reviews. I really didn't expect a lot of people to like this story... it being a first attempt and all. So thank you:)


	9. Finally Day Continued

A/N: Sorry I posted an old rough draft of this chapter before accidentaly. If you read it you have a little insight but not much thank god! But as I promised before here is the actual continuation of Finally Day  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Jareth walked the whole way back to the castle in silence. Sarah didn't know what to think so she really couldn't say anything. Jareth didn't seem too bothered by the silence. The whole time Sarah was trying to figure out if she had Jareth labeled wrong.

"Well seeing as how I don't have anything to do right now," Jareth said as they entered the castle, "Is there any way I could convince you to have lunch with me?"

"I would love to join you. Really how could I turn a meal down after all that hard sitting I did?" Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
Jareth laughed as he led her to the dinning hall. Sarah looked at Jareth's face, "How can it be that a man who steals babies can be so kind to those he rules over," She thought, "It makes it so hard for me to pass judgment on him. Why can't he just be an all around evil person?"

"Is there something on my face?" Jareth asked.

"Oh no there isn't."

"Then why were you looking at me that way?"

"Do you like what you do Jareth?" Sarah asked, "I mean being Goblin King and all, is there anything you hate about it?"

"I hate the hours," Jareth said, "It is a 24-7 job. I never get a day off really. Take today for example, even though I technically don't have to do anything I would let down all of the goblins if I didn't go to a festival."

"So that's the only thing you hate?"

"Yeah that's about it. Well I do hate getting asked stupid questions but still it doesn't bother me to the point where I would want to quit," answered Jareth. They just reached the doors to the dinning room. Jareth pushed them open and all the familiar scenes lay in front of Sarah.

"Why don't you pick where we eat since I picked this morning," Jareth said.

"Well what do you think of that beautiful garden?" Sarah asked. A few seconds later they were there. The sun was out and the air was perfumed with flowers.

"So dear Sarah what would you like to eat?" Jareth asked.

"You know I have been craving a cheeseburger and Coke since I got my appetite back," Said Sarah.

"That does sound good," Jareth said. As he sat in a chair 2 burgers and 2 cokes appeared on the table a long with a huge mountain of fries. Sarah sat across from Jareth. Each bight she took of her burger was ecstasy. I know it sounds odd but the burger was so delicious Sarah was very sad when she finished it, and very full.

"Do you really think I am going to eat that many fries?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't, because those are my fries." Jareth stated.

"Why don't I get any fries?" Sarah asked after she took a sip of her coke.

Jareth picked up a fry dipped it a ketchup and said, "Because you didn't ask for any." He then put the fry in his mouth.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes," Jareth said.

"Well what do you think of this?" Sarah quickly picked up a fry dumped in a load of ketchup and threw it at him. A strange smile broke across Jareth's face. Plates of pudding, macaroni, mashed potatoes, and many other things began to form around them. Before Sarah knew it there was a pie in her face.

"THAT'S NOT FAR!" Sarah said in a half laughing tone of voice, as she began to wipe her face of.

"Really Sarah, I thought you learned that lesson a long time ago." Just after Jareth said that he had a face full of meat loaf, "Alright Sarah! You asked for it!" A huge food fight then broke out between them.

They were running around the garden showing no mercy. As Sarah flung pasta at Jareth from her hiding place behind a bush he threw macaroni salad. Tomatoes, dressing, cole slaw, pickles, and so much more littered the garden.

When they finally stopped it wasn't because they were tired, they just ran out of food to throw. The place where they were sitting was such a mess. Both of them were covered head to toe in food.

"I have macaroni in my hair," Sarah complained.

"Well I have pickle juice in mine!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," they both laughed.

Jareth then looked at Sarah a certain way, as if he were trying to see through her. It made her uncomfortable. "Uh well I better go get cleaned up," Sarah said. She looked around for a source of water. "Do you know the way out?"

"There is a pond around here somewhere. If you give me a moment I can lead you to it." Jareth said. Sarah thought he seemed so different, she couldn't put her finger on it. At the moment she felt very awkward around him.

"Um, no thank you. I am positive I can find it if you just point me in the right direction." Sarah said to his feet because she did not want to see that look in his eyes.

"It is just down that way I think. That path should lead right to it."

"Thank you," Sarah said as she quickly turned around.

"Sarah before you go would you mind having dinner with me? I mean the servants are all gone and I hate eating alone."

Sarah turned around and lifted her head, "Jareth I will eat with you if you promise the next dress I put on won't end up like this one. I would hate to see such another pretty dress get turned into rags. "

"Alright then Sarah," Jareth said with a smile, "See you at around 8:30 then."


	10. A little Nap

A/N: This is a really short chapter! I know! But I thought I might as well load what I have since my computer has been on the frits lately. I am going to try to type up the next chapter as quickly as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own it.  
-------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah made it back to her room she made a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles in order to scrub off the food. It was so relaxing her thoughts began to wonder. She thought about how she missed her brother and her father. She thought of how she loathed Karen for it was her fault that Sarah was stuck in the Underground. Then she thought about Jareth.

"So he is not that evil," Sarah thought, "He is rather likable once you get to know him. At times he seems to treat the goblins as equals. All in all he is a good man... or wait, Fae."

She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Jareth. Sarah was so embarrassed because of the way she left the garden, "He must think I am a child with the way I acted. Oh well tonight I shall prove to him that I can act my age."

Sarah scrubbed the last of the soap suds out of her hair and climbed out of the tub. When she slipped on a bath robe Sarah began to feel very sleepy. She decided to lie out on the balcony. It was such a beautiful day, she thought she might try to enjoy it.

It really didn't matter much though for as soon as she laid down on one of the chairs she went right to sleep.

She had a dream that she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a Finally Day Festival. Goblins were laying about all around her as she tried to walk threw them. She was very frustrated because she was having such a hard time. It got to the point where she started yelling at them, "You would think that you would show a little more respect for your future Queen!"

Sarah then started kicking them to the side. The goblins didn't seem to want to break there tradition of sitting around, but you could tell they were frightened. Still none of them voluntarily moved from their spots. It took Sarah such a long time to get where she was going. When she was past all the goblins she walked into a wooded area. Sarah walked up to a tree and knocked on it. A door then opened on the tree. When Sarah walked threw it she woke up.

Sarah felt a little sick to her stomach but quickly got over it once she realized what time it was. "Oh my God it is 7:30! I have exactly an hour to get ready for dinner!" She quickly ran into her room a lunged at her closet. She snagged the first elegant dress she could find. It was a dark blue dress that seemed to shimmer. Sarah had to fight a little in order to get the dress on for it laced up in the back. After she had finished with her make up Sarah decided to put her hair up in a simple bun for it was already 8:15. Before she left Sarah quickly glanced in the mirror. Deciding it was the best she could do with the time she had, Sarah hurriedly put on a crystal necklace and headed for the door.

When Sarah opened the door she screamed.


	11. The Finally Supper

CH11

"Jareth are you trying to scare me to death!" Sarah yelled. Jareth was standing just outside the door now rubbing his ears after Sarah's scream.

"No I was just thinking you might like someone to escort you to dinner since you wouldn't know your way. We are having it on the veranda because it looks like it will be a beautiful night."

"Oh," Sarah said, "Thank you." Her pulse was still racing.

"Do anything interesting in the past few hours?" Jareth asked while leading Sarah to dinner.

"Other then take a shower and sleep, I really didn't do much."

"Oh did you have any good dreams?"

"Actually I dreamt that I was at a Finally Day Festival trying to walk through a group of goblins. Of coarse they wouldn't move and I began to get really frustrated. I started to yelling at them telling them, "You think you would show a little more respect for," and Sarah stopped. It would be to embarrassing to tell Jareth the rest.

"For?"

"such a pretty girl! Any ways it is of no importance really. What did you do?" Sarah said as quickly as she could.

Jareth gave Sarah a strange look but decided to answer her question, "I read some history books. It is not one of my favorite subjects but it is something you need to know if you want to be a good ruler."

"Oh well I bet that The Underground's history is a lot more interesting then the history I had to read."

"It is still basically the same thing except ours has a little more magic. There are rulers, paintings and boring battles. Well they aren't all boring. I do rather like reading about how Aslan defeated the White Witch."

"Wait! You mean Aslan actually lived?"

"Yes he did. He was a great ruler."

"So the Chronicles of Narnia really happened?" Sarah asked.

"That's right I forgot, you read the fictionalized version of our history. Someone from your world got hold of some tidbits of history from ours. I hear they made a lot of stuff up but all in all it is right on the mark. The same can be said for Harry Potter. Oh here let me get that for you." Jareth opened a glass door that lead out onto a beautiful terrace.

There was a very heavily carved table with lots of strange food on it and candles lit all around. Sarah's attention now seemed to be drawn to what appeared to be a roasted 3 legged chicken of some sort.

"I thought you might like to try some goblin cuisine." Jareth said.

"It looks delicious," Sarah said not really sure if that was a lie or not.

Jareth pulled out a chair for Sarah. After she was seated he sat down at the opposite end. There was already food on Sarah's plate. Some of the chicken like substance, which Jareth told her was called Picoscentamaski and actually had more qualities of a steak was on her plate. She also had a strange kind of steamed bean that reminded Sarah of Spaghetti O's, and what looked like green mashed potatoes with red gravy. To Sarah's surprise it all tasted very good. I could not really tell you what all the food actually tasted like for none of the tastes exist in our diet. All I can tell you is that it was delicious.

The table was not built for conversation. They were at least 30 feet apart. Every once in a while they would look up at each other and acknowledge the others existence. Other then that there was very little conversation through the whole meal until,

"Excuse me Jareth but isn't that your third bottle of wine?" Sarah yelled across the table.

"My forth!" Jareth yelled back.

"I didn't ask about your fork. I asked if that was your third bottle of wine."

"I said it is my FORTH," Jareth yelled back holding up four fingers.

"Oh, my bad!" Sarah said.

"Are you finished with your dinner?" Jareth asked.

"I'm done," Sarah yelled back.

"You're fun?" Jareth asked.

"No I am DONE! I FINISHED my dinner!" Sarah shouted.

"Would you like to go somewhere where we can just talk?" Jareth hollered to Sarah. She gave a face that looked like she didn't understand what he said. "Would you like to go someplace so we can talk?" he said.

Sarah held up her hand telling him to wait a minute. She came running down to his side of the table. "Jareth I can't understand a word you are saying from over there. Do you want to go someplace where we can just talk?" Sarah asked.

Jareth laughed, "You took the words right out of my mouth. Let's go to the garden."

"Alright," Sarah said. Jareth picked up his bottle of wine and they were off.

"Do you always eat dinner at that table?" Sarah asked while lying by the side of the fountain outside of her room. She was looking up at the stars. There were so many that they just seemed to clump together to make one massive sheet of white across the night sky.

"Yes I do," replied Jareth who was sitting on a bench just across from her, "Usually it is just me eating so I don't mind." He then took a huge swig from the bottle in his hand.

"What is that stuff?" Sarah asked looking over at him, "You seem addicted to it."

"It is Peach Wine. One of my countries most sought after products. Would you like to try some?"

"Sure. Is there not a lot of it or something?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no there is plenty. It is just that the goblins that help make the wine also help in drinking it." Jareth formed a crystal in his hand and transformed it into a glass. He poured some wine and handed it over to Sarah.

"I can't believe you let them drink on the job. Don't you get upset with them?" Sarah asked while taking a sip.

"How could I? It is in the goblins nature to try and have a good time. They can't help it sometimes. It can be annoying but hey it makes this stuff really rare outside of the country so that gives us more visitors from other lands thus increasing our number of tourists. So it all works out in the end."

"You know I thought you hated the goblins." Sarah said while downing her whole glass, "Dang this stuff is really good. Can I have some more?"

"Yes you can. Here," He handed Sarah the bottle, "And I don't hate them. They can be severely annoying at times. I do tend to get angry with them a lot but all in all I don't hate them. I couldn't for I created them. I made them into who they are." Jareth pulled out a crystal and transformed it into another bottle of wine.

"You said you grew fond of Toby while he was here, in the letter you wrote me. If I hadn't beaten the labyrinth would you have still turned him into a goblin?"

"Actually I wouldn't have. Toby was much different then any other baby I ever took. He looked intelligent. You could see it in his eyes. I could see him taking over the throne once I was tired with it. I never planned on turning Toby into a goblin. I was going to keep him as my son."

"Yeah Toby is a good kid. It is hard to believe when he has a mother like Karen. Oh how I hate that wench!" Sarah said while taking another long drink from her bottle.

Jareth laughed, "She does seem like the perfect evil stepmother."

"Stepmother? Ha" Sarah said, "She doesn't think she is my stepmother. To her I am the hired help that doesn't get paid! My dad had to go behind Karen's back so that my Aunt could come over and help me with the house and Toby while they went on their vacation. She thinks I can do all of that by myself. Grant it I could have. But that would have been torture. I would have been a blabbering idiot by the time they got back. Which is probably what she wanted!" Sarah yelled flailing her arms.

"You know what? I think that is enough wine for you young missy." Jareth sat down next to Sarah as he tried to reach over her for the bottle.

Sarah looked him in the eyes, "I will tell you when it is enough. And it is not enough!"

"Alright, whatever you say. But don't blame me for the headache you will have tomorrow."

"Fine. So since we talked about my wonderful stepmother why don't you tell me about your parents?" Sarah took another gulp from her bottle.

"What's to say about my parents?" Jareth asked, "My mother died when she was giving birth to my younger sister, I was12. My father then buried himself in his work and I was left to raise Justine."

"Did he remarry a wench too? Do you have any evil stepmother stories?" Sarah rambled

"I hear he did remarry. See after he retired he moved to the Aboveground. I think to some forest called Holly's Wood. I hear he has been married three times," Jareth said.

"I am going to become a nun." Sarah said as she put her head on Jareth's shoulder.

"Now why would you say that Sarah?" Jareth asked looking down at her.

Sarah looked him in the eyes, "Because marriage sucks. The only guy I can think of that has never messed up is Jesus. So I may as well just marry God and become a Nun!"

"I know you don't want that Sarah," Jareth stated, "Don't waste your life down that road. You are much better then that. Just because your exboyfriend Ryan was an ass doesn't mean you should give up. Sarah if you put your mind to it I am sure you could have any man you want."

"Any guy?" Sarah asked.

"Yes any 'guy'," Jareth said.

"Well I want Bill Gates!"

"Why would you want him? He is getting up there in age."

Sarah laughed, "Excuse me! How old are you?"

"1250 but I don't get old so there is a difference."

Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes and knew he was right. For 1250 he was very attractive. Sarah didn't know if it was the wine talking but at the moment she just wanted to be close to him, as close to him as she could get. You could tell Jareth felt the same way for he had that look in his eyes. The same one he had after the food fight.

Jareth and Sarah were both gazing at one another. Sarah was focused on Jareth's lips more then anything. His eyes were beautiful but his lips looked so soft. Sarah could feel her mouth tingling. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Sarah began to lean into Jareth.

The clock by Sarah's room then chimed 13 o'clock.


	12. The End and the Morning After

Ch12

When their lips met it was like magic! Electricity seemed to be running through Sarah's entire body. Her hair was on end. Now Sarah had made out many times with her ex-boyfriend. She never really enjoyed it because all he did was basically choke her with his tongue. Jareth on the other hand put a curl in her toes. The way he rubbed his hands up and down her back, and around her neck. He messaged Sarah's tongue with his own, hitting every sensitive point causing chills to run down her spin. The kiss was so soft yet so rough. Sarah could have stayed like that forever until:

"Excuse me umm Your Majesty...uh I just wanted to say we are back," a goblin guard said. It was past 13 o'clock so Finally Day was over and they now had to go back to work.

Sarah began to look around. There were goblins all over the place looking at them, including Adele who was staring out of Sarah's window. Sarah felt so embarrassed.

She wiggled her way out of Jareth's arms. "I have to go!" she yelled and ran away as fast as she could. Sarah didn't stop running until she reached her room.

"It was the alcohol," Sarah said to herself, "It was all the wine's fault. I really didn't want to kiss Jareth!" Although she knew full well that she did.

"Well it looks like you had a goodnight," Adele said as Sarah walked into the room.

"Please I don't want to talk about it."

"I am just saying you seemed to have been having a good time until that dumb guard butted in."

Sarah could tell she was beginning to sober up. She felt very sick to her stomach, "Adele I told you I don't want to talk about it. Could you please just let me go to bed?"

Adele gave Sarah a strange look. But it faded as soon as it came, "Alright Sarah goodnight. I shall see you in the morning."

Sarah quickly changed out of her dress and jumped into bed. She went right to sleep and had a dreamless night.

The next morning Sarah woke up with a cold cloth on her face. "What is this?" Sarah asked. She definitely had a hang over and was very short tempered.

"You are sick. You threw up a little in your sleep. Do not try to fight me on this one Sarah, you are staying in bed!" Adele yelled.

"I am not sick Adele," Sarah said, "Just get me Tylenol and some coffee and I will be fine."

"No you will not have coffee. You will have water and Piconscentamaski broth. Now eat up." Adele placed a tray in front of Sarah. It had a glass of water and a bowl of the most god awful stuff Sarah had ever smelt. Really it would have felt right at home in The Bog of Eternal stench. It made Sarah even more sick to her stomach.

"Really Adele do I have..."

"To eat every drop? Yes Sarah you do. I will resort to force feeding it to you if I have to." Adele said.

"Do you live to torture me?" Sarah yelled.

"How dare you even think such a thing! Really Sarah, I am just trying to make you feel better. If you want you can just eat half of it."

Sarah looked down at the bowl. It wasn't that big. Drinking half of it would be no big deal. She could just hold her nose and drink it down in one gulp.

"If I drink half of this will you let me go out?" Sarah asked.

Adele thought for a second, "Alright I will if you stay with the King. No running around town. Is that completely understood?"

Sarah cringed. She had completely forgoten about what happened the night before. Sarah felt so embarrassed. The way she acted was so childish. Jareth would probably make fun of her the next time she saw him. But the more Sarah thought about it she knew she would rather face Jareth then spend a whole day in bed with Adele fussing over her. She could at least yell back at Jareth. If she yelled at Adele, Adele would most likely come up with something else for her to drink and keep her in bed for 2 weeks.

"Okay I accept." Sarah said. She quickly picked up the bowl, held her nose, and swallowed as much as she could. She couldn't taste it but the texture of it made her gage. It felt like a mix between Jello, oat meal, and sand. How that was accomplished, I have no clue.

When Sarah finished Adele refused to let her out of bed.

"Adele you said if I drank half of that crap you would let me go."

"Yes I did, but only if King Jareth was with you. And he is not here."

"Well what if I get dressed and you escort me to him?"

"That won't work. What if you pass out on the way? I will not be able to catch you, I am too weak."

"I will not pass out! I am not sick!"

"Yes you are Sarah," Adele said.

"Okay what if you bring Jareth here? Would that work? Would you let me out then?"

"How can I be sure you will not get out of bed?" Adele asked.

"You have my word. I will not get out of bed until you return." Sarah said. She didn't care just so long as she got away from Adele. Don't get me wrong, Sarah loved Adele. She could be very sweet at times. But as you know Adele loved to overreact.

"Alright but if so much as one foot gets out of that bed, while I am gone, I will make you drink the rest of that broth, is that completely understood?" Adele asked.

"All too perfectly," Sarah replied from the bed.

"I will be back in a moment then," Adele said while picking up the tray that still sat in front of Sarah, "Remember, not one foot is to be out of that bed till I get back." Adele then walked out the door.

"Thank God she left," Sarah said as she threw the cloth that was on her forehead across the room. "Now what am I going to say to Jareth when he gets here?" she asked Lancelot. She slept with the bear since it was her only comfort from home, " Should I tell him it was all a mistake? No, that won't work. He would never believe that. I could just say that I didn't know what I was doing because I was drunk... That wouldn't work either because then he would just say that alcohol brings out peoples inner desires. Which is not true but still Jareth wouldn't believe that excuse. Wait! I could just yell at him for getting me drunk! That's it!" Sarah then yawned and said very drowsily, "That would make everything I did his fault." Sarah began to feel very tired, "Yes that would work."

She felt like she was being pulled to sleep. The same way she felt before dinner the other night. Sarah fought it. "If Adele comes back and I'm sleeping, no matter what kind of deal we made, she would keep me here." But eventually she gave in. She really didn't have a choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I am really not going to be able to update as often, now that I am back in school. I am going to try to make it once a week but I am not making any promises. This next chapter should be an intresting and challenging one to write.


	13. Day dreams and Night walks

Sarah was now standing in a dark tunnel with a pin hole of light ahead of her. This dream seemed a lot more vivid then the others. She could feel the cold on her face.

The light was getting closer now. It was so bright. When she finally reached the end Sarah realized she was in part of the garden.

She had never seen this part before. Everything was different shades of purple, right down to the bricks in the path. Sarah knew it was the right garden though for up ahead she could see Hester.

She ran up to her as fast as she could. Hester was up in a tall tree trying to spray a sleeping fairy a few inches out of her reach.

"You up there," Sarah yelled. The sound echoed in her head, "I need your assistance!"

"Hold on Sarah," Hester whispered while concentrating on the fairy, "I can almost reach it."

"Excuse me? Maybe you didn't understand. GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Sarah's voice boomed. The fairy then woke up and flew away as fast as it could.

"Sarah! Why did you have to go and do a thing like that for?"

"I am your superior. You do as I say! Now get down here!"

Hester's jaw dropped, "Never! How dare you say such a thing like that to me! And to think I felt sorry for you because you had to deal with that wench Adele!"

"You will get down here or I will take this matter to the king!"

Sarah was trying to figure out why she was saying such mean things to Hester. She was a good person. She never said a cross word to Sarah. Yet here she was yelling at her.

With the threat of Sarah complaining to Jareth, Hester climbed down. "What do you want your Royal Pain in My Ass?" Hester said with a curtsy.

"I will ignore that last comment if you tell me how to get out of here without going through the castle or out the main gate."

"Are you running away?"

"No I am not. I shall be back. I just don't want anyone to know I am gone. I am trying to get away from Adele."

"Oh? Really? Just Adele? You know the whole goblin community is talking about you? How you and Jareth were getting it on last night."

"Excuse me! There was no getting on with anything and if you don't get on with telling me the way out you won't be getting on with your job any more. Got it?"

"Alright! Gees! When did you get this high and mighty attitude? Just walk back that way take a right at the bench and then a left at the bronze statue of a dragon. To the dragon's right there should be a little gate. Got it? Can I get back to work now?"

"Yes you can. Do not tell anyone that we have spoken? Got that?"

"Yes I do. Good bye!" Hester then strode off down the opposite way.

Sarah walked on. She knew that it was a dream and that SHE would never say such things to Hester. It still bothered her though. She thought that as soon as she woke up she would have to run and apologize to her.

Hester's directions were right on the money. She found the dragon statue and right next to it was a door, a tiny door, but still it was a door.

When she got through it Sarah was over whelmed by an aroma she knew all to well, "Serves me right" Sarah thought, "with the way I treated Hester I deserve to not only be by the Bog of Eternal stench, but thrown in!" Her body wasn't acting that way though. She was cursing left and right. Saying words Sarah didn't even know she knew.

She started walking. There is not much to say about it. She walked for what seemed to be hours. Sarah almost fell in once but caught herself on some rocks. It began to get dark. Sarah felt hungry. But her body kept forging on until she reached the bridge.

The oldest and most unstable bridge Sarah had ever come across now lay in front of her. She looked at it from all angles while trying to figure out why she was doing so. Sarah then charged at the bridge, running as fast as she could. Making it across before it even had the chance to buckle, "I wish I could run that fast in real life!" Sarah thought.

Sarah then began her long walk again in unfamiliar territory. Sarah thought her mind was making all this up since she knew she had eaten the peach a little while after she got off the bridge. She passed the occasional creature which she just sneered at and kicked whenever they got in her way. She climbed down a mountain side and into the garbage dump just outside the Goblin City. A smile crept across Sarah's face. She could feel it.

"Excuse me!" Sarah yelled to the garbage, "I need to speak with Ono. Can any one tell me where she is?"

A pile of garbage then began to move in front of her. "I am Ono. How can I..." when it faced her, Sarah realized it was the old woman who tried "helping" her the last time she ran the labyrinth. "Oh it is just you."

"Hey you agreed to help me! Now you better follow threw with your promise!" Sarah said.

"I have helped you so far haven't I?"

"Yes but still I have some questions that need asking in a more intimate setting."

"Alright, fine, you can come inside. I will answer your questions. But understand this is the last time I will help you."

"I understand. I am now in your debt. Your help will do me more good then you know."

"Well come inside and be quick about it. People should not see such a high class person in this area. It could cause rumors and ruin your reputation!"

Sarah stepped into the building and woke up. She ran for the toilet. But nothing came up for there was nothing in her stomach. It was dark now.

"Damn! Adele let me sleep! Well I just can't sleep anymore tonight. If she comes in to wake me and the first thing I do is puke... that would not be good."

Sarah knew she could not even think of things she need because Adele would come in and see how sick she was.

"I have to come up with ways to keep myself awake," Sarah thought. You would think that wouldn't be hard since she slept all day. But her body seemed to be worn out. She tried reading but, even with the most exciting book every time she blinked her eyes just seemed to stay shut. She tried a warm bath. That just made her relaxed and even more tired. She tried a cold bath. Sarah felt uncomfortable but still sleep was pulling her in. She looked at the clock, "It is 4a.m... what could I do from now till sunrise? I could go for a walk! Yeah no one is really awake right now!"

Sarah slipped on some socks and a robe and walked out the door. The hallway was dark and lit by torches mounted on the walls. Winding her way threw corridors Sarah hadn't seen before she actually found it quite stimulating. There were paintings and tapestries with all sorts of stories. Down one hallway Sarah found a huge likeness of Jareth which made her laugh. Down the opposite end of that hallway seemed to be a statue in progress. It was a huge marble slab with a couple of marks in it with a goblin sleeping just at the base of it. Sarah decided to be quite so as not to wake it up.

When she stepped into a marble hallway she almost slipped because she only had socks on. But this gave Sarah and idea. She looked down either side of the hallway trying to figure out which way was the longest. Sarah decided on the right side and began to run as fast as she could. When she got up to a pretty good speed she began to skid across the floor. She was having a real good time with it until she realized she was about to hit the end of the hallway. Not only the end but a suit of armor, and she was showing no signs of slowing down. Sarah began to yell. Not like it would do her any good at this point.

She curled up into a ball, waiting to hit it and cause a big mess and a lot of noise. But she never did. She passed through it as if it was a ghost. Sarah body slowed down very quickly since carpet was now under her instead of marble.

"Sarah? Is that you?" a voice said coming from the direction of what appeared to be a bed.

Sarah got up as quickly as she could, "Jareth!?!"


	14. Sleepless Night

Dislclaimer: hey, I don't own it  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark but Sarah's eyes quickly adjusted. Jareth, who was laying in a bed the size of Sarah's room back at home, now began to get up. Sarah turned around blushing, knowing full well that Jareth would be one to sleep in the nude.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth asked while yawning.

"I was just out for a walk. That's all." Sarah replied, still facing the wall.

"A walk? At this hour?" Jareth then put his hand on Sarah's shoulder to turn her around. Sarah was relieved to see that he had put on a robe. "Are you feeling well Sarah? You look a little pale."

Sarah threw Jareth's arm off of her shoulder. "I feel fine! I just had a bad dream and needed to go for a walk."

"I have a feeling that is not the whole story."

"Well your feeling would be wrong."

"Well when I think of a 'walk' usually it doesn't consist of me barging into someone's bedroom screaming."

"I didn't mean to barge into your room. How was I to know it would be at the end of that hall? Usually there is a door to people's bedrooms, a tangible door! Not an illusion. And I was screaming because I thought I was going to hit the wall."

"You were going to hit the wall?"

"Yes I was sliding down the hallway and I couldn't stop," Sarah mentally slapped herself. That last comment would definitely make Jareth think she was a child, Sarah thought.

Jareth went to sit in a chair by the fireplace. "So tell me, what was this dream about?" Jareth asked.

"Why should I tell you? You would probably use it against me."

"Sarah, usually talking your dreams out helps you to realize that they really aren't that terrifying. In fact they can be quite amusing."

"Well, alright." Sarah found herself telling Jareth about how mean she was to Hester, her trip through the bog, and the strange garbage lady.

"Sarah I must admit that while that dream was a little on the strange side I do not see how it would terrify you except for the times you almost fell into the bog." Jareth said.

"Well it's not just the things that happened but how I felt. It was as if I were there, truly there. I could smell the flowers and feel the wind. I guess that was the part that scared me the most. It just made it feel so real."

"You know Toby had dreams like that?"

"Really? He has never told me anything about them," Sarah said.

"I didn't think he would. They involve him being here. They really had nothing to do with you. Except for the last one he had. I think they were suppressed memories or something. I am not saying that yours are."

"You mean to tell my Toby remembers being here? Oh I knew that I would be the reason he would need therapy. It must have truly messed him up!"

"Actually his memories of here are very happy ones. He recalled lots of music, dancing, and playing around." Jareth was very proud of the fact that he proved Sarah wrong.

"Anyways I know these aren't suppressed memories. How could they be? I have only known Hester for a few days. That would be too soon to forget something like that."

"Like I said before, I don't think that is what's wrong. If you want my honest opinion I think you got a little to drunk the other night. Your dream is most likely the result of that."

At the mention of the night before chills ran up Sarah's spin. She had completely forgotten about what had happened. Sarah now felt very embarrassed.

"Jareth I am so sorry for the way I acted! It was truly childish of me. You must have been so humiliated. I don't see why you haven't kicked me out of your room let alone your castle and..."

"Sarah, Sarah," Jareth butted in, "Don't worry about it. It's all my fault. I should have known not to kiss you in the state you were in. I knew you would regret it."

"I don't regret it," Sarah said with a yawn. She was beginning to feel tired.

"Maybe you should go back to your chambers," Jareth said, "and catch as much sleep as you can. It is only 5:15. You can still get in a good 2 hours."

"No I would rather not. If I go back Adele will keep me there. But if you would like me to leave I will go explore some other parts of the castle." Sarah began to get up.

'That is alright. You can stay if you wish. I just thought you would want to go back to bed. You seem tired."

Sarah was very comfortable in the chair she was in. She felt as if she were sinking into it. The fire in front of her made her very warm and relaxed.

"I can't sleep. I told you. After I wake up from a dream I feel sick. It is not a fun feeling." Sarah began to curl up into the chair. It was so soft. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"Well maybe you should heed Adele's advice and stay in bed." Jareth said.

"But I am fine. After an hour or so I get better," Sarah half protested with her eyes closed.

"But still I do not want Adele to be angry with me for keeping you out of bed."

"Please Jareth, can't I just stay with you for the rest of the night? I will just stay in this chair. You can go to sleep."

Jareth thought it over for a second, "Alright, you can stay. But you have the bed and I get the chair."

"But I am comfy in the chair. I really don't feel like moving."

"You ether have the bed or you leave. I could not bear having a lady sleeping in a chair when there is a perfectly good bed."

"Alright, alright, fine!" Sarah got up and began to stumble across the room to the bed. Jareth was still sitting in his chair. Sarah climbed in one side. The red satin sheets were still warm from their last occupant. She then rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. But as tired as she was before she could not sleep. After a few minutes Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Jareth who was staring into the fire.

"You know this bed is very big," Sarah said, "I wouldn't be able to tell if there was someone else sleeping in it."

"I couldn't Sarah. You know that. It would be ungentlemanly."

"And since when are you a gentleman? Honestly Jareth ether you get in this bed or none of us get sleep. At least I know I won't, knowing that I took your bed away from you."

"Okay," Jareth said not putting up much of a fight, "Just let me get something other then a robe on," Sarah blushed at that last comment. Jareth went into another room and came back with a pair of pants on. He laid down on the other side of the bed. A few moments after he got settled in Sarah whispered, "Goodnight Jareth."

Jareth then rolled over to face her and said, "Sweet dreams Sarah." At that Sarah fell into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------  
A/N: I want to thank you for your reviews and your patience. Truly it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my first attempt at one of these. Also I want to apologise for not posting sooner. I have been busy. In fact I just got back from my kairos retreat if any of you know what that is. I am going to try to post the next one sooner. I know it is going to be loads of fun to write!


	15. A Walk In the Garden

Sarah woke the next morning refreshed. She stretched with her eyes closed. So comfortable in the position she was in. Wouldn't you find it hard to get up with extra soft pillows, a huge mattress, nice satin sheets, a warm blanket, and Jareth's arms wrapped around you?

Sarah's eyes then bolted open. "Jareth's arms are wrapped around me!" she exclaimed in her thought, "And mine are wrapped around him!"

"How do I get out of this situation without waking him up?" she began to wrestle with her thoughts, "Well do I really want to? Yes of course I want to! But it is so nice being this close to him. No it is not! He is a much nicer person then what I thought. He kidnapped your brother! Jareth also befriended him and never hurt him. That is true. Also during my stay here he has never hurt me. That is also true. I could just slide away a little bit, just out of his reach. Why would I want to though? Yeah why would I want to?" She then cuddled even closer to Jareth and fell back to sleep.

The next thing Sarah remembered was a bird singing outside. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was alone. There was a note on the pillow beside her. It read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I apologize for not waking you sooner. I just thought you would like to sleep in a little more since you went to bed so late. As for breakfast, I will not be able to join you today. I have some matters to attend to, which you will hear about in a little while, I am sure._

_I took the liberty of having some food sent up to you. It should still be hot. There also should be a dress for you in the closet._

_See you in a bit,_

_Jareth_

Sarah looked around and sure enough, on a table next to the bed, sat tray with orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal on it. There was also a tiny bowl of brown sugar. Sarah loved to put lots brown sugar on her oatmeal.

When she put the tray on her lap she could see steam rising from the oatmeal. It was as if it was just taken from the pot. Sarah poured in all the brown sugar and stirred it together. It tasted wonderful.

Sarah usually hated eating the last little bit of oatmeal because it was cold and had a different feel to it. Not this stuff though. It stayed warm all the way down to the last bight.

When Sarah was finished she made her way over to the closet. It was a huge walk in closet filled with poet shirts, tight pants, capes, and boots. To her right though, on a rack was a beautiful, formfitting, sky blue dress. It came with a sheer blue scarf, awesome shoes, and a pearl necklace. Sarah quickly put it on. Everything looked wonderful on her.

It was such a gorgeous day that Sarah decided to spend it out in the garden reading. There was a bookshelf in Jareth's room. One of the books caught Sarah's eye. It was a history book. Sarah thought it would be interesting to see the differences between the stories she knew, and the actual tales.

Sarah made her way to the wall she knew she came in on. There was a door on the wall, a tangible door. It led out the hallway she came sliding in from the night before. After Sarah walked through the door and turned around, Jareth's room was no longer visible. All she could see was a suit of armor.

After a good hour Sarah finally found a way out to the garden. Sarah decided to venture a little bit deeper into it then usual. She passed a great number of fountains, and statues, a section of all purple, a section of all yellow, and a section of all red. When she came across a part of the garden that was all blue she decided to sit.

The book Sarah had picked up was very interesting. It talked of how Aslan was actually a human. At one point in time he was betrothed to the White Witch. He broke it off though because they didn't get along. There was also a little blur at the end of the book about Dumbledore, nothing about Harry Potter though.

When she finished the book, Sarah stared at all the shades of blue. Blue was such a calming color to her. Not realizing how much time had gone by, Sarah felt a little hungry. She decided to go find out what time it was and see if she could have some lunch or something.

As Sarah walked back to the castle she spotted Hester sitting on a bench eating.

"Hello Hester!" Sarah yelled up ahead of her, "Can you tell me what time it is?"

"Why? So you can just tell the king I am slacking off? Taking more time then is needed for my lunch?" Hester said.

"Hester, why would I do such a thing?" Sarah asked now standing beside her.

"Oh so we are the innocent Sarah today? I see," Hester said, "You know my brother risked a lot for you to help you beat the labyrinth. After you left he and I went through hell. My brother was ridiculed because everyone thought he was crazy. I got strange looks. Because of you these last few years have been sheer torture! You would think that you would treat me with a little more respect because of what I went through. But no, you just see me as a lowly servant! Someone you can just boss around!"

"Hester what are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me girl. You know full well what I am talking about. Now if you will excuse me Miss High and Mighty I have work to do!" Hester then stood up, brushed passed Sarah, and walked down the path.

Sarah stood there in shock. "What on earth was she talking about?" Sarah thought, "When have I ever not treated her with respect?"

"Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah jumped. She did not realize that Jareth had been standing next to her. "No I am not. Hester is angry with me and I don't know why."

Jareth put his arm around Sarah's shoulder, "Don't take Hester's anger personally today Sarah. She is just afraid. That's all."

"Afraid?" Sarah asked, "Afraid of what?"

"Oh so no one has told you yet? Usually news like this spreads around the castle like wild fire." Jareth then began to lead Sarah back to the castle, "Hester is probably afraid that rumors will start up again now that Sir Didymus and Ludo have returned."

A smile spread across Sarah's face, "When did they get back? Why wasn't I told? Can I see them?" Sarah asked.

"They got back around 7 last night. When they found out you were here they wanted to see you right away. I had to tell them that you were sick and Adele would not have liked it if we disturbed you. The reason I came out here to get you is, I have a meeting with them right now, which in a way involves you."

"Did they find out anything about why people's memories were erased?" Sarah asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. After I told Sir Didymus and Ludo they could not see you, they asked if they could retire to their chambers. I said that was alright and that we could discuss their journey in the morning. I wasn't going to make them stay up and recount their tale if they were tired." Jareth said as they reached the fountain outside of Sarah's room.

"I think Hoggle should be at the meeting. He has as much of a right to know as I do."

"He is there, don't worry. They are all up in my study waiting for us."

"Your study? You better have that one book with you to get us there. I am not walking down that long hallway every again!"

Jareth laughed, "Sarah, all I have to do is simply think of wherever I want to be that is in the castle or the labyrinth and I am there. Now, hold my hand."

Sarah then laughed and did as she was told. In a flash they were gone.


	16. The Meeting

The study was different from the last time Sarah had been there. First of all the curtains were drawn open. Second, she was happy to be there because sitting before her were her 3 most trust worthy friends.  
  
Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle all sat in front of Jareth's huge desk. Sir Didymus and Hoggle sat in chairs while Ludo had to sit on the ground. There weren't any chairs around that were big enough for him.  
  
"Sawah!" Ludo yelled. He ran over to Sarah and engulfed her in a hug.  
  
Sir Didymus hopped down from his chair, "Lady Sarah how pleased I am to see you." he said with a bow, while Sarah politely curtsied. Hoggle just sat in his chair and politely smiled at Sarah.  
  
Jareth then stepped in, "Well now that all of that is taken care of, shall we get down to business? I am guessing after the many years you were gone that you will have much to discuss." There was then a loud thud outside the window. The goblins were panicking about something.  
  
"Yes," Sir Didymus replied. Jareth sat down behind a desk while Sarah pulled up a chair, "How many years have Ludo and I been gone you say?"  
  
"12," Hoggle chimed in, "twelve long years."  
  
"12?" Ludo asked. Goblins were now yelling outside.  
  
"It feels as if we only departed a month ago." Sir Didymus said. Now that Sarah looked both Ludo and Sir Didymus over she did notice that they hadn't changed one bit since the last time she saw them. Unlike Hoggle.  
  
"No it has been twelve years. Believe it and move on," Jareth said while looking toward one of the windows, "I have many things to deal with today and I need to know if your information is worth knowing."  
  
"Jareth I would think anything they have to say is worth knowing. They have been gone for so long they are bound to know many things of importance." Sarah said.  
  
"But as they said to them it feels like only a month since they left here. That means that they have only a month's worth of information."  
  
"Ahh yes that is true. But valuable information at that," Sir Didymus stated.  
  
"Well simply get on with it," Jareth almost yelled.  
  
"Well as you know our mission was to see who could have erased the memories of all the citizens of the goblin city, right?" Sir Didymus said. Jareth gave an annoyed nod, "After jumping through many dimensions and other worlds we have come up with only 2 people who could even have the power to do such a thing . The first is a man by the name of Pioneses O'Gall. It is said that he could read a man's thoughts from 50 miles away. He could not have done it though for he took a vow of poverty many years ago and now lives in the woods as a hermit in the nude. I don't even think he knows the labyrinth exists," the goblins outside were beginning to get even louder, "In the end Your Highness both Ludo and I believe that your theory is the absolute truth."  
  
"Good," Jareth said as he began to get up, "Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes your majesty," Sir Didymus and Ludo said.  
  
"Wait!" chimed Sarah.  
  
"What is it?" Jareth sounded very upset.  
  
"What about the other candidate? Didymus said there was two. Who is the other one?"  
  
"Does it really matter? Sir Didymus did you not say that you believed my theory?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"See he believes no need to carry on. I must go."  
  
"Still I would like to hear it. Just to be sure."  
  
"Fine!" Jareth yelled, "But make it quick. If those goblins start to riot, Sarah, it will be your head."  
  
"Well what is there to say? We found this out in a dimension where one minute there time was one day our time. When both Ludo and I had arrived there was a revolution going on so we didn't stay long. But we did pick up a story about a woman by the name of Lady Cassandra. She was very powerful and manipulated that countries king some how. Anyways when we had gotten there she was dead. The people locked her in her house and burnt it to the ground or something. We didn't stay very long. It is pointless."  
  
"Really was that worth hearing Sarah?"  
  
"Yes Jareth it was." Sarah stated.  
  
"Believe what you will child. As for you two," Jareth said, "I will need you to turn over the powerful amulets I gave you. Please just…"  
  
At that the door to the study flew open and a goblin guard came running in. "Your majesty," The goblin said out of breath, "We need you in the thrown room. A baby has just been wished away!"

--------------------  
A/N: What will happen next? Does anyone know? Oh yeah... I do! Really this story is gonna start to pick up after this. I promise you. I am so sorry for not writing sooner and the fact that this chapter isn't very long. I am knee deep in Drama Club. We are doing Alice in Wonderland and I have to make a Caterpiller costume and a Humpty Dumpty one. NOT FUN! I will try to post the next one sooner. Thank you for all the reviews by the way. I love all of your comments.


	17. The Goblin Babe

"A boy or girl?" Jareth asked.

"A baby girl your majesty," the goblin replied.

"You aren't going to harm her?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, go to your room," Jareth said.

"But she is an innocent baby!"

"I said go!" There was something different about Jareth. There was now a power about him that made Sarah tremble. It made her feel as if she were 15 again. Jareth stared at her with piercing eyes waiting for her to do as she was told.

Hoggle then chimed in, "Sarah it would be best for you to go to your room. If you want we could lead you. It will be a long walk."

"No thank you Hoggle. It isn't that far from here really. But just to let you know Jareth you don't intimidate me one bit! I don't appreciate being bossed around! I demand respect!"

"You demand respect from me, the Goblin King? The one who could have turned you into a slave instead of keeping you as a guest? The one who has kept your little brother safe and never used him against you, although I truly could have? You know that little boy would do anything I say? Truly Sarah if any of us should be demanding respect, it is me!" Jareth stormed out of the room. The goblin guard politely bowed toward Sarah and walked out.

"Sarah you must pardon his behavior," Didymus said.

"How could he treat me that way? That is in excusable!"

"I do think it would be best if you went to your room Sarah. It will be hectic around here for the next 13 hours," Hoggle said.

"Hectic?" Ludo asked.

"Crazy," Didymus explained.

"Oh"

"Fine I will go. I will talk to you guys later." Sarah walked to the library in the back of the study and in a few seconds she was laying on her bed. She sorted through her thoughts trying to get things straight. At this moment in time she had not clue what to think.

An hour or so went by and Sarah realized she was hungry.

"Adele must be busy," Sarah thought, "She should have known I was in here by now. Oh well." She got up off the bed and walked out the door. All Sarah wanted to do was go to the dining hall get some food and then come back. But it wasn't that simple.

Things had changed in the castle. As impossible as it was for Sarah to find her way around before now it was ten times worse. She heard a noise down a corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know this is not much. But I have not posted in such a long time I figured I may as well post what I have. There will be more to this chapter believe me it gets FUN. I hope to have the rest up by Sunday.


	18. Facing Jareth

"Hello!" Sarah yelled. Her voice echoed off the dark walls.

"Who is that?" an old voice asked.

"My name is Sarah. I was wondering if you could take me…"

"To the throne room? Yes right this way." It then felt as if something grabbed Sarah by the arm. She was being pulled by something. She couldn't tell what. A ghost was her best guess. All she knew was that rooms where rushing by her. A stench was now in the air. Not necessarily a putrid smell but it wasn't something Sarah savored.

"Almost there," she heard the old voice say. Sarah was now terrified. She could hear the wild cheers of goblins mixed with the wailing of a terrified baby.

Sarah did not want to go this way at all. She did not want to see the child knowing full well that it would be a goblin in no time. "Please stop Sir I do not wish to…"

"to be of trouble." The ghost said, "Miss you are of no trouble at all. In fact here we are."

Sarah didn't catch anything the ghost had said. She had been staring at Jareth. His power hovered over him as if it were a dark cloud. He looked sinister.

Her attention was then drawn to the baby crying on the floor in the midst of sheer kayos. Goblins were dancing and singing all around. Many, if not all of them were drunk. One of the goblins started throwing spit balls at the baby. With that Sarah's maternal instinct kicked in.

She ran over to the child and scooped her into her arms. The baby first tried to fight Sarah off by making it impossible for Sarah to hold her. She gave in though, realizing Sarah meant no harm. Sarah looked into the girls eyes. They were filled with great fear and sorrow. Sarah wanted to take the child and run but her feet were cemented to the floor.

"Put the girl down," Jareth said coolly from his throne.

"Only if you promise you will never turn her into a goblin."

"I will make no such promise. Now put the child down this is your final warning." Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes. With great strain he added, "I do not wish to hurt you Sarah but if you don't let her go I will." A chill ran down her spine.

Slowly she put the girl down. The child who was calm in Sarah's arms was now wailing again.

Sarah looked down at her while tears welled up in her eyes. "How can you be such a monster? She is innocent! She has done nothing wrong!"

"I am not a monster! Never speak that way to me in my court!"

"I will never speak to you again!" Sarah found that she could move and took the opportunity. She ran as fast as she could down the corridor. Where she was going she didn't know. She just knew that she had to get away. After getting lost in a maze of hallways Sarah sat down and began to cry. "I need to get out of here!" she whispered.

At that Adele came rushing to her side, "No, all you need is a hot bath. Come with me miss. You will be alright." Adele took Sarah by the hand and in an instant they where gone.


	19. Adele's Explanation

Sarah was now relaxing in a nice warm bubble bath. She was staring at the wall. Her thoughts remained on one thing…Jareth. She did not voice them. She let them fester in her mind until they exploded. She let out the loudest most horrifying, blood curdling scream I had ever heard. It could be heard through out the entire castle.

Adele came rushing in, "What is the matter my child?"

"What is the matter?" Sarah sounded and if her last bit of sanity had cracked, "I will tell you what is the matter," she stood up in the bath and started waving her arms around, "That man! That man you call 'your majesty.' That evil, vile, dissolute, creature is what is the matter! How can you stand behind a man who does such things to children? How can you be nice to him? How can you help him? How can…"

"Calm yourself girl! Really, I should think you have gone mad if I didn't know any better. Now, here put this on," Adele handed Sarah a robe, "It seems we have much to talk about." She then left Sarah in the bathroom. Sarah quickly put the robe on, dried her hair and then walked into her room. Adele was sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean we have much to talk about?" Sarah asked.

"You obviously don't know anything child. I am here to set things straight."

"What is to be set straight? Jareth steals babies and turns them into goblins. I have known that from the beginning. I ignored that fact for a while, but I knew it."

"Do you think that is all he does? He just takes the children for the fun of it?"

Sarah sat down on the bed next to Adele, "Yes I do. Did you see the way he was acting today, all cocky and everything? He was acting as if he ruled the world. I saw the happiness in his face."

"You must not have been looking deep enough than." Adele said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jareth hates his job. He always has."

"How do you know?"

"I use to be his personal servant. In fact I was until you came. After he transforms a child into a goblin he goes through a very deep depression. He hates taking the children's humanity, but he must."

"Why? Why must he change them? Why must he take them at all?" Sarah yelled.

"Because he must. It is a safety net in a sense, to protect the innocent. Most children wished away are in horrible situations, Sarah. It is truly an act of mercy and kindness he performs."

"Mercy? Kindness? Dragging a poor child's parents through a horrible maze is an act of mercy. Setting up the parents to fail and loose their child forever is an act of kindness?"

"Not all parents elect to go through the Labyrinth. Some are happy to see their children leave."

"Well what about those who still want their children? Why should they go through hell and back for them?"

"All parents should want to shouldn't they? All parents should want to go through hell for their children and most of them do. Fortunately those kinds of parents usually never wish their children away. The majority of parents who wish them away are drug addicts, thieves, and cheats. Almost all goblins here have much happier lives than they would have had if they hadn't been wished away."

"But why must he change them? Why can't they stay children?"

"Could you imagine the number of kids we would have running around if he didn't change them? Too many for me to count. It would be impossible, even with magic, to take care of that many babies. The fact is goblin babies grow up much faster than human babies. Goblins walk at 3 months talk at 5 months and are learning a trade when they are one. Goblins also live longer. They may not be the smartest of creatures but you will never ever see one of them frown for more than an hour. The children are truly happier that way."

"I guess you are right. But what of those people who wish their children away by accident? Why can't he let them go?"

"Sarah he can't. The rule doesn't permit it. Any child wished away must be taken. I feel sorry for the parents who truly do want theirchildren back. I really do. They are the people that make it the farthest in the Labyrinth. Still those cases are very far and few between. I think it is 1 in 1,000."

Sarah wasquiet for a moment and then said,"But that still doesn't excuse the way Jareth acted toward me! He treated me like a child!"

"You will have to forgive him, love. When a baby is wished away his powers triples. He doesn't necessarily become a monster but he can be very cruel and testy. Do not hold that against him. It isn't his fault."

Sarah sat silently.

"Now Sarah I think it would be in your best interest to go to sleep. You look terrible darling. Would you like me to get you some potion? It might make you sleep better."

"Oh no thank you I will be fine," as much as Sarah wanted to take the potion she knew full well she couldn't. At the moment sleep was her worst enemy.

Adele gave her a strange look, "Alright. Is there anything you need before I leave? I am going to go attend to the king. I am sure he needs all the help he can get tonight. I wont be able to come to your aid."

"No, I do not need anything. Good night Adele."

"Good night Sarah. Sweet dreams."

------------------------------------------------  
A/N:I think Adele makes a valid point. While it is sad that the children must be turned into goblins it is for the best.  
By the way I am stuck in my house because of the snow. Don't be surprised if you see another chapter soon. I am so excited because I have to whole plot maped out. It is going to be great, hard to write, but great. MUAHAHA!


	20. Jenna's Cries

Disclaimer:I don't own the labyrinth or the song in this chapter. I truly wish I did though.

---------------------------------------------------

Sarah was restless. She tried to do her homework but she found that all she could do was stare at the pages and think of something else, though she would not admit to what it was. Eventually she gave up.

Sarah knew she could not sleep. She decided to wonder the halls of the castle again. Thinking it might keep her awake and keep her mind off of other things.

She roamed down one hallway, took a sharp turn down another. Sarah never dared to enter a room though. She was too afraid of what she might find. Things were different in the castle now. Everything was colder and darker. No one was around. Sarah thanked God for that, she didn't want to be seen.

While wondering around, Sarah noticed she was standing in a hallway filled with paintings of the former rulers of the Underground, all of which had a very strong resemblance to Jareth. It was a long hallway and the paintings were huge. Sarah felt as if all of the paintings were looking at her.

Sarah looked at all of them, fascinated. In front of every single picture frame was a plaque that had a date of birth and how long the person reigned but no date of death. It did list, however, where they last were seen. For example a King Ahaz, was last spotted at an ice cream parlor known as Graeter's March 5, 2002.

The paintings were beautiful and the plaques made her laugh. "These people show up in the strangest places." Sarah thought. One of the plaques said that the person ran an auto repair shop. She took delight in looking at every single one that is until she reached the end of the hallway.

All though it wasn't finished it held more power than all the others. Sarah looked up at the painting and it made her shiver for it truly felt as if Jareth were staring back down at her.

At that a piercing cry sounded from down another hallway. Sarah recognized it as the little girl's. Not knowing what she was doing Sarah went rushing towards it. A goblin nurse was holding the girl, hoping that a walk would calm her.

"Excuse me miss," Sarah said but the nurse didn't hear her. "Excuse me!" She said a little louder. Still the nurse didn't answer. "EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh dear did the child wake you? I am truly sorry but nothing seems to calm her. I will be out of here in no time. You can go back to sleep."

"No Miss, it isn't that. I was wondering… might I hold the child?"

At first the nurse wanted to refuse. But then she thought what harm could it do? For the child was already crying. She handed the girl over to Sarah. The baby's wails then subsided. They were replaced by a slight whimper.

"That's amazing!" the nurse exclaimed, "I have tried everything from singing to potions and nothing worked."

Sarah could not believe it herself.

"Would you be a dear and look after her for me? I have other goblin children to take care of."

"Other goblin children? You act is if this child's parents will not succeed."

"They won't, dear child. They didn't even want to try. In 5 hours Jareth will have to turn this child into a goblin. There is no way around it."

Sarah wanted to break down and cry. The baby girl was so beautiful, why would her parents so willingly give her up?

"Dear I don't have much time…Will you take care of her for me?"

"Yes, yes I will," Sarah replied.

"Good," the nurse exclaimed, "Her nursery is just down this way. Here I will lead you to it."

Sarah followed the nurse as if she were in a trance. The beautiful child in her arms was to be a goblin. The baby girl she held did not have parents that cared for her.

"Here we are!" the nurse said. The room they were standing in was full of murals of ancient fairy tales. All around Sarah were women in gold, blue, purple, yellow and pink dresses. They were all standing next to their prince charming.

"Diapers and milk are in that cabinet over there. There is also a bathroom behind that door. If you need anything I am just down the hall. By the way my name is Amelia."

"I am Sarah."

"Oh it is truly a pleasure to meet you Sarah. Well good night miss and thank you."

"You are welcome. Good night." Sarah replied.

Amelia then walked out the door. The child was still crying softly in Sarah's arms.

"I feel truly sorry for you baby. I really do. But in the end I think Adele is right. This is for the best, baby." Sarah began to gently rock the child in her arms. "You know I can't go around calling you 'baby' all the time. I also think you wouldn't want me to call you by the name your parents gave you, if they gave you one at all. Do you mind if I give you a name?"

The child let out a little sob.

"I will take that as a yes. Now what should this beautiful babies name be?" Sarah held the baby up so she could look into her eyes. "What do you think about Ana? No you are not an Ana. Allison? Emma? Elena? What about Isabella? Michelle? No, that doesn't fit. Julie? No wait I've got it! Jenna! It's perfect! From now on your name shall be Jenna!"

Sarah sat down in a rocking chair that was next to the crib. "Jenna, I think it is about time for you to stop sobbing and go to sleep," Although Jenna wasn't crying as loud as she was when she was with Amelia she was still crying.

"Jenna, Jenna, Jenna! My beautiful Jenna, don't cry. You need to sleep. Would you like it if I sang you a song? Alright here it goes," When Sarah was a baby no one ever sang her a lullaby so she really didn't know any. She just started to sing the first soft song that popped into her head. Sarah rocked Jenna in her arms and gently began to sing:

"There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Opened and closed within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path between the stars.  
I'll leave my love between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down."

When Sarah finished Jenna was fast asleep. She looked down at the child and smiled. She didn't even think of putting Jenna in the crib. Sarah just wanted to hold her close. She was comfortable that way.

Her mind began to wonder, as she looked down at the baby. She thought of what was going to happen to Jenna. What her parents were thinking and how stupid they were for not trying to get her back. She then thought of Toby and all the things she went through for him. And then she thought of Jareth. She thought of how she really didn't hate him like she thought she did, how she felt sorry for him, and also how she wanted him with her. Sarah thought of how she just wanted to talk to him. She did truly enjoy his company at times. She even admitted to enjoying waking up in his arms.

Sarah's thoughts continued to wonder as she began to gently, and unknowingly,fall asleep.

----------------------------  
A/N: I just wanted to say...MUAHAHAHA! and I know whats gonna happen! Also I haven't said this in a while but, thank you for your reviews I truly do enjoy reading them. Oh and vixen519 if you thought chapter 19 was"insane" hold on a little longer and I will show you sheer MADNESS. HEHEHE!


	21. Mother and Daughter

"Lady Sarah? Lady Sarah? I think it's about time you got up miss." A voice called out.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked with her eyes still closed.

"It is 7 o'clock ma'am."

"Oh alright," Sarah said. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still in the nursery sitting on the rocking chair. One thing was missing though…Jenna. Sarah stood up frantically, "Where is Jenna? Where's Jenna?"

"Jenna? Jenna who?" asked Amelia, the person who had just woken her up.

"The baby you left me with, where is she?"

"Jareth came in for her a little over 3 hours ago miss. I am surprised her screams didn't wake you."

"So she is a…"

"Goblin? Yes ma'am she is."

"I need to see her," Sarah said almost in tears.

At that Adele came rushing in through the nursery doors, "You will do nothing of the sort. You are to report to breakfast with the king right now."

"Mother," Amelia said, " she can see the girl if she wants too."

"Amelia, my darling daughter, don't tell me how to do my job and I won't tell you how to do yours! COME SARAH!" At that Adele grabbed Sarah by the arm and they were back in her room.

Adele pulled a beautiful rose dress out of the closet for Sarah and said, "I do not want you to see Amelia ever again. Is that understood?"

"Why can't I see her? It is not like she is crazy. And didn't you say she was your daughter?"

"You can't see her because I said so!" Adele was now helping Sarah put on the dress, "She can't be trusted! I adopted her when she was but a baby. A horrid child she was. I always wonder why Jareth put her in charge of the babies. She probably tortured the little one she let you hold. That's most likely why it didn't stop crying. Anyways what were you doing wondering around last night? I told you to go to sleep! I was searching everywhere for you this morning."

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. That's when I ran into Amelia. She had the baby with her that wouldn't stop crying. That's why I think you are wrong about her for she was truly concerned for the girl. She asked if I would help her and I did. That is all."

"How dare you challenge my judgment girl? That is the last time I leave you unattended at night! Now if you hurry you could make it to breakfast on time. Go!" Adele shoved Sarah out of her room. She almost stumbled onto the hallway floor but caught herself at the last second.

Sarah asked one of the goblin guards that were standing at the end of the hall to escort her to breakfast for she still did not know the way. The whole time Sarah thought of Jenna. How she felt bad for Jenna and the cards fate had handed the poor child. Sarah thought nothing of where she was going, who she was meeting, or the cards fate would deal her next.

----------------------------  
A/N: I know this is short, but I might not be able to post for a while since I am going back to school tomorrow. I thought I might as well post what I havesince I don't want Snapemoment to die on me. Thank you for all of your reviews, they are fun to read. I am interested in where you guys think this is going. I have set up enough clues but I don't think anyone has got it yet. Hope I will be able to post again soon.

Happy New Year!  
L.S.Lynn


	22. Breakfast in the Desert

Sarah was sitting in the middle of a desert a few moments before dawn. No one was around.

"Why did I choose this spot?" Sarah said, "There is most likely no way out for miles!"

"Actually 2/3 of a mile," Jareth said. Sarah turned around quickly,"I apologize for being late. I had matters to attend to."

"How is she?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked off into the distance and said coolly, "She is fine. She will be sleeping for a while though."

"Jareth I am sorry I…"

Jareth then looked Sarah in the eyes and asked, "Sorry for what Sarah?"

"Sorry for whatever I did to make you mad at me. Just be honest with me. Do you hate your job? When I asked you about it before at the Finally Day Festival, you sounded as if you enjoyed it."

"I enjoy every aspect of it, except this. As much as I hate it though, it still needs to be done. You have no need to feel sorry Sarah. I can be a real arrogant bastard. Oh well. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Wait, wait, wait! I apologized! You should too!"

"What should I apologize for?"

"For being a quote 'arrogant bastard' and for treating me like a child! All I wanted to do was hold her and…"

"Run away with her. I could tell that's what you were going to do. I couldn't have you taking her away. Maybe I was a little harsh but I am not going to apologize for actions that needed to be taken."

"Just forget it!" Sarah didn't care at this moment about that. She just wanted to know about Jenna, " Can I see her?"

"Maybe later. She is sleeping. I don't want you waking the child up and then leaving her for Amelia to deal with. It seems you are the only one who can calm the poor child. I tried singing to her last night but it didn't work so I sent her away with Amelia. When I saw that you managed to keep her calm this morning I was half tempted to wake you and have you hold her the whole time I changed her over. I couldn't put you through that though. I know you love the child. I wouldn't want you to see her morph into a goblin. Besides I know you haven't been sleeping well, as of late, and you looked so peaceful."

"Did she go through any pain?" Sarah asked. You could hear the sadness in her voice.

Jareth politely put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "No, she will just feel strange for a while, that's all." He then sat down. Their breakfast began to form around them. The rising sun changed the sky from dark blue to bright orange. The two ate in silence.

Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes as he was eating. She could see the pain Adele was talking about. Before they were finished she asked, "Will you be alright Jareth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't put up any kind of front with meJareth. I know you are hurting. You look so terribly depressed. Really is there anything I can do?"

Jareth gave an annoyed sigh, "What has Adele been talking to you about? Don't worry Sarah I will be fine. Just go about business as usual."

"Alright," she said as she got up and dusted herself off. The problem was Sarah didn't know what business as usual in the underground meant for her. She really hadn't had a set schedule. Her ideas, feelings, everything had been jumbled since she arrived. "Jareth, could you point me to the way out?"

Jareth was silent for a moment and then stood up and said, "You know what Sarah? It would truly be better if you just left with me this time. It would be a very far walk and it's going to get hot soon."

"Okay," Sarahsaid. Shewalked over to Jareth and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. A few seconds later they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------  
A/N:So what do you think is going to happen?


	23. Goblin Jenna

Jareth and Sarahappeared right in front of Sarah's room. They were still embracing when Sarah said.

"Thank you Jareth."

"You are welcome Sarah. If you need me I shall be in my study. I trust you remember how to get there?"

Sarah stepped away from him, "Yes I do. Thank you. Jareth are you sure you will be alright?"

"I will be fine! Now just leave it at that. I shall see you at lunch," at that Jareth disappeared.

"Well back to 'business as usual' although I still don't know what that is," she walked into her room. Her school books were sitting on the desk, "Maybe I should try to get all of that finished. It can't be that hard. Really I should just focus on one subject at a time." She put her mind to it. Sarah decided she was going to work on her Calculus homework first and then work her way down. She sharpened her pencil, got her calculator out, wrote her name on the top of a piece of graph paper, opened her math book, and was about to solve the first problem when...

"I can't get her to shut up!" Amelia yelled as she busted down Sarah's door. The whole room was filled with violent sobs. "I tried everything again. Usually goblin babies are easier to please. Not this one! I swear she wants to drive me insane."

Sarah didn't catch anything Amelia said. She was focused on the child in her arms. Its face was covered, but Sarah could tell it was Jenna from the screams.

"Please Lady Sarah, could you please just look after her for a while? I need to look after the other children."

Sarah looked into Amelia's eyes. She knew Adele had to be wrong about her. Amelia showed true concern for Jenna and all the other goblin children. If she really wanted to torture them she would let them cry. Amelia wasn't evil.

Without saying a word Sarah got out of her chair, crossed over to Amelia, and took Jenna out of her hands. Immediately Jenna was quite. Sarah looked down at her and pulled the blanket from of her face. Sarah was in shock. She expected Jenna to be ugly and horribly deformed. But instead in her arms she held the most human looking goblin she had ever seen. The only thing different was her skin was a little greener and her eyes were a vibrant yellow.

"It is a miracle!" Amelia exclaimed, "I don't see how you manage to keep her quite. I shall be back in an hour or so to collect her."

"Really take you time."

"Alright I will than. See you later Lady Sarah." At that Amelia left the room.

"Well Jenna, what do you want to do? I know! How about a nice walk in the garden? It's a beautiful day out. Alright let's go." Sarah started out the door, completely forgetting about her homework.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: There is more on the way. Trust me! What do you think of Jenna's looks? Why do you think she is so human looking? Hmmm….


	24. Cafe In the City

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"Jenna, Jenna , Jenna. The great baby Jenna!" Sarah said while hoisting the goblin baby up in the air. Jenna was no longer crying. In fact she was laughing. Sarah sat next to the fountain that was just outside of her room.

"What do you have there Sarah?"

Sarah quickly turned around. Hoggle was standing just a few feet behind her. "Hello Hoggle! This is Jenna." Sarah said while holding the baby for him to look at.

"And where did Jenna come from Sarah?"

"What do you mean where did she come from. She is the baby that was just recently wished away."

"I know that. I mean how did you manage to get a hold of her?"

"What? Amelia, the nurse, is letting me take care of her. Seems I am the only one who can keep her quite."

"You mean to tell me Amelia let one of her charges out of her sight?"

"Well yes. She needed to take care of the other children."

"Sarah do you realize what that means?"

She shook her head, "Sarah, that woman actually trusts you! She hardly lets anyone near the goblin children. If she does permit anyone they are constantly under her close watch."

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't want anyone to hurt the children. She figures they have been through enough. She gets upset if anyone so much as looks at them the wrong way."

"How do you know that?"

"I thought it was common knowledge. She treats those babies as if they were her own children."

Sarah knew Hoggle would never lead her astray. She knew Adele was wrong about Amelia.

"Well anyways I better get back to work. With Hester gone I now have to spray the whole Labyrinth by myself."

"Hester is gone? Where did she run off too?" Sarah asked.

"No idea actually. She just ran off. She's been mad at me a lot lately. I figure her running off has something to do with that."

"Aren't you going to search for her? Aren't you worried."

"No. she use to pulled things like this all the time when she was younger. She will be back soon. I guess she just needs time to cool down."

"I see. Well see you later Hoggle!"

"Bye Sarah!"

"Say bye-bye to Hoggle Jenna." Sarah said while moving the baby's wrist up and down.

"Bye-bye," Jenna forced out. Sarah looked down at Jenna in amazement.

"Did you hear that Hoggle? She said her first word!"

"Wow she must be a late bloomer. Usually they are speaking full sentences by now. C'ya," Hoggle then hurried off.

Hoggle was right. In a full 3 hours Jenna had learned to say 45 words. Sarah couldn't help but be proud. The last word Jenna learned was, "Hungry."

"Hungry? You can't be hungry it is only," Sarah looked at the clock which read 5 minutes till 12. "Oh no Jenna we are going to be late for lunch." Sarah got up and quickly walked to her room.

She placed Jenna on her bed and went over to her closet. "What do you think Jenna? Should I wear the white dress with the blue sash or the blue dress with the white sash?"

"White blue," She said.

"Yes I like this one too." A few minutes later Sarah was ready to go. She picked up Jenna and they were out the door. Sarah was surprised with the fact that she didn't need any help in getting to the dinning hall.

When she opened the two huge doors she was automatically surrounded by a huge bustling city. Cars were honking and people kept rushing by her. Sarah was so confused until she felt a familiar hand resting on her shoulder.

"This way," Jareth directed Sarah to a table outside a deli.

"What's with the city scene?" Sarah asked.

"I just needed to change things up a bit," Jareth said, "I sometimes just feel the need for the hustle and bustle of the city life, not very often though. Why? Do you not like it?"

"No it is fine. I just like being in the great out doors thats all. More space to think. But the city can be a wonderful place too."

"I see," Jareth said, "Looks like you have brought a little friend with you. Jenna isn't it?"

Sarah had almost completely forgotten about her there for a second. Jenna was rather frightened by all the noise but she didn't cry.

"Yeah Amelia asked me to look after her for a little while."

"I am in shock!" Jareth said.

"Why is that?"

"Amelia must have her hands full if she is asking for outside help. She must truly be stumped with this little one if the only way she can get her to be quite is by giving her to you. Perhaps you should stay a little longer then planned," Jareth said semi-jokingly, "Until this little one grows-up a little more I mean." Jareth looked at her as if he expected a true answer to his proposition.

"Uh…ummm well Jareth I think this little one will be over her fascination with me soon. I see no need for me to be more of a burden to you then I need to be."

"Sarah, Sarah, it's alright. I shouldn't be asking such things. And you should know that you are not a burden to me."

Just then a waiter came up to take their order.

"I will have a club with everything on it, a side of fries and water. What would you like Sarah?"

Sarah just noticed that there were actual people in this scene. Amazed she was unable to think of anything else to say except for, "the same."

"Would the baby like anything?"

"Milk," Jenna said, "Carrots."

The waiter then wrote down their order and walked off.

"Jareth are these people real?"

"Yes they are. I thought we went over this? I guess not. Well this is just a different part of the underground. You would be surprised how much some places resemble the aboveground. "

"Oh interesting."

"I guess. So how has little Jenna been?" Jareth asked the little baby who was playing with Sarah's hair.

"Happy! Hold me?" Jenna asked while holding her arms out to Jareth.

"Why certainly little one," He walked over and picked her up. He held her in his arms and then tossed her in the air causing her to laugh and in turn making him smile.

"So why do you cry so much little one? Do you not like Amelia?" Jareth asked.

"Amelia nice. Like mommy more. No like away from mommy," Jenna said.

"Wait Jareth! I thought she wouldn't remember her past life!"

Jareth didn't bother answering her question. He just simply asked Jenna, "Who is your mommy Jenna?"

Jenna then pointed to Sarah and asked Jareth, "Are you daddy?"

"In a sense little one, yes I am," this caused Jenna to laugh.

He then proceeded to play with the goblin child. Showing her magic tricks and such. Sarah just looked on in awe. The thought of the Jenna thinking she was her mother made her smile. The spectacle going on before her also warmed her heart.

When the waiter brought their food out he had another man bring in a high chair for Jenna, something Sarah didn't think about. She thanked the waiter and placed the child in the seat. Jenna happily sat their eating her carrots and drinking her milk. She paid little to no attention to Sarah and Jareth.

They sat for a little in silence while they ate. Sarah had not realized how hungry she was. After she finished her sandwich though she couldn't help saying, "You surprise me Jareth."

"Surprise you? How?"

"For so long I completely misunderstood your character. I truly thought you were this horrible monster but now I know that was wrong. You are not a monster at all."

"Well thank you Sarah for clarifying that for me," he said sarcastically.

"No Jareth I didn't mean it that way," Sarah then looked down at her plate, "What I guess I am trying to say is that I had you figured all wrong. Deep down you are all good. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't seem to stay mad at you any more. I rather enjoy spending time with you," She then paused as if waiting for an answer. Unable to look up or bare the silence she added, "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just had to get that off my chest."

Jareth didn't saying anything. But then she felt him caress her hand. Sarah then looked up at him. He was smiling.

"After what was just said Sarah I hate to tell you this but I must leave. I fear I have taken to long of a lunch break," he then got up, "This should cover everything," he placed a crystal on the table which then transformed into some kind of currency, "There should also be enough money left for you to buy a nice toy for Jenna."

When he was about to leave Sarah stood up and said, "Wait a minute! You are not going to say anything to me about what I just said?"

Jareth looked her in the eyes, "What would you like me to say Sarah? That I feel the same way? That I wish you would stay with me? That I love you? For I fear that is not what you want to hear," with that said he vanished.

* * *

A/N:) Hehe! Hope you enjoyed that. I will try to post more by tomorrow. I am not promising anything though. 


	25. Toy Stores and Terrors

Sarah stood there frozen, staring at the place where Jareth had just been standing. She really did not know what to think. While his last remarks were sarcastic and rude, to say the least, she still couldn't help but think there might be some truth behind them. She only came out of her trance when Jenna, still seated at the table, said, "Mommy!"

She came to the little goblin baby's side, "What is it darling?"

"Time to go."

"Yes it is time to leave," Sarah left some coins on the table to pay the bill, not necessarily understanding their value she just left one of each she had, picked up Jenna and left. Before they could actually leave for the castle Sarah remembered that Jareth had said she could get a toy for Jenna.

"That would be a great idea if only I knew where a toy store was," Sarah thought.

This city was just like any city in the aboveground. It was very loud and busy. The only difference was here you would see goblin windowwashers and fae meter maids. Sarah decided it would be best if she asked for directions. She then saw the back of someone who looked as if they were a police officer.

She ran up and said, "Excuse me but could you give me directions to the nearest toy store?"

When the person turned around Sarah could not help but be a little startled. The person had one head, two eyes, one nose, and 3 mouths.

"What a very rude girl," the mouth on the right said. Its voice sounded like it was an old man.

"Don't be mean, she just needs help," the one on the left said. That one sounded like a middle aged woman.

"She is very pretty!" the one in the middle said. It sounded like a little boy.

"Be quiet boy! Now tell us what you need again quickly so we can be on our way," the mouth on the right said.

"I need to get to a toy store," Sarah said.

"What a darling baby! What is her name?" The mouth on the left said.

"Jenna," Sarah said.

"We are not here to admire children Florence!" yelled the one on the right.

"I don't mind you yelling at Fred. But you are pushing it when you yell at me Fairfax!" Florence, the one on the left, said.

"I shall do as I please!" yelled Fairfax.

"Let's just…"

"Quiet Fred," Fairfax and Florence yelled in unison.

"You look rather busy," Sarah said, "I will just ask someone else."

"No listen. You go down that way and you take a left," Fairfax started.

"You take a right," Fred said.

"You take a LEFT and go down till you reach Ich Liege Street," continued Fairfax.

"You are lying!" Florence yelled, "Listen, go down that way take a right and you will get to Brinquedo Street. Take a left. Within two blocks there should be a toy store on your left.

"I never lie, Florence!"

"That is a lie!" Florence yelled. Fairfax and Florence kept bickering.

Fred just sighed while they were fighting, "You better go," he told her, "They can go on for hours. Florence's directions are right."

"Alright well THANK YOU!" Sarah yelled so Florence and Fairfax could hear.

"You are welcome," Fairfax replied.

"She wasn't talking to you she was talking to me," Florence said.

Sarah just kept walking. Florence's directions were correct. She got to the toy store without any problems. It was called Game's For Goblins. It was a colorful place. When you first walked in you literally walked through a rainbow.

"Welcome, welcome!" a beautiful young woman came walking up to her. "I am Laveda. This is my store. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was told to buy this child a toy but I am afraid I do not understand your money."

"Oh really, well let me see what you have and I shall try to help you."

Sarah pulled the left over money out of her pocket. Laveda's eyes widened.

"Where did you get all of that!"

"Jareth gave…"

"King Jareth! Sidero! Set up in a nice private room for this lady!"

"Excuse me but I really don't need a private room. I just…"

"Come with me miss and we shall set you up nicely," she took Sarah by the arm and began to guide her through the store.

"No really I just wanted to get her something small like a coloring book or a ball…"

"A ball? Don't be silly. She is such a beautiful baby! She deserves more than a ball. Isn't that right Jenna?"

"Wait how did you know her name?"

"Yes I got it right!" Laveda did a small dance in celebration, "I am very good at guessing peoples names. For example your name is…Sarah?"

"How did you know that?"

"I told you miss I am good at guessing names. Here we are!" Laveda said as she pulled back a curtain, "These are all top of the line." She proceeded to explain each and every one.

There was putty you could transform into living things, walkie talkies that let you talk between different dimensions, markers that drew your thoughts and dreams, magic balls that changed colors and sizes every time you bounced them, a tree house that grows, books that never ended, and even living animals you could color.

In the end Jenna ended up choosing a music box. It played the song Jareth had sung to Sarah long ago. The song sounded as if it was being played by a 5 piece Orchestra . The box was made of white wood with a pretty floral design on the top. Inside was a very life like figurine of a young girl. While the song played words appeared on the inside telling a tale of how this young girl beat the labyrinth. It was all a little to ere for Sarah. But when she asked Jenna if that was what she truly wanted Jenna replied.

"Mommy sang this song to me. If mommy goes away I will play this song and be happy."

How could Sarah say no to that? "We will take this," Sarah said to Laveda.

"Alright that will be 1 ivattes. Would you like me to wrap that for you?"

Sarah looked at the money in her hand, "Excuse me but what is an ivatte?"

"Oh I am sorry! I forgot you do not know our currency!" Laveda then took the money from Sarah's and explained all the coins to her.

"This," Laveda held up a coin that was the size and color of a penny but had no marks on it what so every, "is a te. This is the smallest you can get in our currency. Now nine tes make up a vatte," Laveda then picked up another coin that was the same color as the te but was the size of a quarter and had a tree engraved on one side and an eye on the other. "Now twelve vatte make up one ivatte," she showed Sarah a coin the was like a te except it was silver. "Now two hundred ivatte make up one shivatte," Laveda then held up a coin about the size of a half dollar.

It was gold and had very detailed engravings on it. On one side was a strange spiral design. On the other side was what appeared to be a sun with many rays coming off of it. "Very rarely does one see one of these. If I had one I would gladly close up shop and retire," Laveda said. Sarah then laughed at herself. At lunch that day she left one to pay her bill.

"Here is all your money back except for the one ivatte for the music box. Would you like me to put it in a bag for you?"

"Yes," Jenna chimed in. She had been playing with the magical markers.

Laveda politely took the box from Jenna and placed it in a bag. "Would you also like to put that pretty picture you just drew in here too?" she asked.

"I can keep it?"

"Yes you can. Now just hand it over here," Laveda said. She placed the picture in the bag and then handed it to Sarah, "Here you go Sarah Williams. Thank you for shopping at my store."

"Really how did you know my name?"

"I told you. I am great at guessing people's names. Are you staying at King Jareth's castle?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Good! I was commissioned to do a painting of the King. I already started on it. In fact I shall be up there in a couple days to finish it. Maybe I will run in to you up there."

"That would be great. See you then I guess." Sarah then went over and picked up Jenna, "Say bye-bye and thank you to Laveda, Jenna."

"Bye-bye! Thank you!"

"Goodbye!"

Sarah and Jenna walked out of the store. Just down the street there was a small fountain. Sarah jumped in and in a few seconds they were back in the garden. When they were inside the castle Sarah noticed Jenna had fallen asleep.

"A nap doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," Sarah thought. She then began her way to her room when she ran into Amelia who had another goblin child in tow. From what Sarah could tell it was a boy.

"Miss I have been looking all over for you. All the other children are occupied so I thought I might relieve you of your burden."

"Oh don't worry she is no burden at all. Really, why don't you go take a well deserved break? You can come pick her up at my room sometime after dinner tonight."

"Me? A break? Never! But truly miss I must insist on having the child back. It is not that I don't trust you it just that if something happens to her I would rather it be my fault and not yours. Besides I would not dare go back to your room. I only went up there before because I was desperate!"

"Is that because of Adele? You two don't really get along do you?" Sarah asked.

"Adele was my stepmother. Truly she was a wonderful woman."

"Why are you speaking about her in past tense?"

"Because, she has changed. A few years ago her personality was completely different. She was kind, loving, never raised her voice, never forced herself on you, never made you do things you didn't want to do. She seems to be the exact opposite of what she used to be. After a while I just decided to stop listening to her and try to avoid her."

"I see," Sarah said not truly knowing of anything else to say.

"Now Miss I hate to be a bother, but can I have the child? I need to take Sebastian here to his new job. He is of working age now and I don't want him to be late on his first day," Amelia's eyes shined with pride at the boy.

"Oh I am sorry. Here you go," Sarah said, then giving Jenna a kiss and handing her to Amelia.

"Thank you lady. If you want you can come visit her in the nursery any time."

"Thank Amelia. I think I shall take you up on that offer. Oh wait before I forget! Here," she opened the bag she was carrying and showed Amelia the music box, "This is Jenna's."

"Oh that really is beautiful. Sebastian do you think you could hold that for me?" she asked the little boy.

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you Sebastian. Well good bye Lady Sarah."

"Bye Amelia."

They then walked in opposite directions. When Sarah made it up to her room she noticed that in her bag was the picture Jenna drew. She took it out and unfolded it. What she saw almost made her faint. Jenna had drawn what appeared to be a family portrait. It was a picture of both Sarah and Jareth holding Jenna and smiling.

"I should just take a bath and wash this day off of me. After everything Jareth said to me and all that happened with Jenna. I...I...I just really need a bath. That's all," Sarah said.

At that Adele came rushing in, "Well here is a nice clean towel for you then."

"Thank you Adele."

"The water should be warm enough for you Sarah. Really take your time."

"Again Adele, thank you."

As Sarah stepped into the gigantic bath tub the scent of peaches surrounded her. Candles were lit all around. She was completely relaxed. The water in the tub never got cold. In fact Sarah did not know how much time had gone by until Adele knocked on the door.

"Sarah, I hate to bother you but I just thought I might tell you dinner is in an hour," Adele said through the door.

"Oh thank you! I shall be out directly." Sarah got out of the tub quickly and began to dry herself off.

"My Lady, I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you get that drawing of you and Jareth?"

"Oh Jenna drew that," Sarah yelled through the door.

"Jenna? Is that the new goblin child?"

"Yes it is."

"The way she drew it makes it out as if you were the perfect family!"

Sarah laughed, "As if that could ever happen!"

"Are you telling me that if Jareth asked you to stay you would turn him down?"

"Funny you should ask that. He did actually kind of ask me to stay today," Sarah wrapped her hair up in her towel and put a robe on.

"What did you say?" Adele asked in an excited voice.

"Well I really do think he was joking," Sarah said while spitting out tooth paste.

"Well what would you have said had he not been joking?" Adele sounded as if she were in the bathroom even though the door was closed.

"I would have said no. I can't stay. I'd miss my family too much. Besides it is my last year of high school. I have been going to school for 12 years, do you think I am going to justgive that all up because he wants me to stay?"

"STUPID GIRL!" Adele's voice echoed off thebathroom walls, "I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU RUINING MY PLANS!"

The last thing Sarah remembered was a sharp pain at the back of her head.

* * *

A/N: dun Dun DUN! Muahahaha! Well I hope you enjoyed that. You don't know how long I havebeen waiting to write that part!I shall try to post again soon. 


	26. Adele or Should We Say Lady Cassandra?

Sarah woke up in bed. She heard someone giggling. Quickly she turned her head to face the noise. That was a bad decision. Her head began to throb with pain.

"Don't move so suddenly darling. That is a nasty bump you have on the back of your head!" said the giggling voice.

Sarah now saw the face the voice belonged to. It was a beautiful young woman with a brown bobbed hair cut who was admiring herself in Sarah's. She was also wearing the red dress and black velvet gloves Sarah had planned to wear to dinner that night. Sarah tried to get up but couldn't.She was tied down to the bed. The knots were tight but Sarah was sure she could break free.

"Doll, don't rush yourself! I need you to stay strong just a little while longer!"

"Who are you? Where is Adele? What is going on?"

"I am upset that you don't know who I am," the woman said while putting on a fake sad puppy dog face. "I was sure that when your friends arrived from their 'secret mission' they would have told you all about me. Oh well! Hello my name is Lady Cassandra. No need for you to introduce yourself Sarah, I know all about you. From the fact you fancy yourself an actress to your little escapade through the labyrinth. As for Adele she has been dead for a long time…years I am afraid. She was a very kind and caring woman though. I really did like looking and acting like her. As for what is going on…I should think it quite obvious…I am taking over your life!"

* * *

A/N: So yeah I am supposed to be in bed. I was supposed to be in bed 2 hours ago. But I wasn't tired so I decided to write a little more. The fact is I wrote 4 pages more. But I am tired now and to end where I had it would have been very confusing for you I think. So really I am doing you a favor leaving it here! I shall update soon...-L.S. LYNN 


	27. The plan

Sarah was confused. The pain wasn't making things any better. "Adele's dead? My life? How can Adele be dead I just saw her?" Sarah was breathing heavily and in cold sweats.

"Adele has been gone for years. I have been the one taking care of you these past weeks."

"They ….Sir Didymus said Lady Cassandra died in a fire."

"Oh so they did mention me? Fancy that! Do you think a fire could kill me? I mean look at me! Come on! I escaped. It wasn't that hard. See when the people of my country found out I was manipulating the king they freaked out. I knew they were going to try to kill me. So I locked myself in my house. They lit it on fire and I jumped dimensions to here. That's when a nice old woman named Adele took me in. She told me of the kind and might I add POWERFUL king she worked for. I was automatically intrigued. I told Adele that my name was Anne and she let me start working as her assistant. I tried my best to spark Jareth's interest but knew that he was not interested in anything I had to offer. So I decided to sit back watch and study. Well I couldn't do that as Anne the assistant. So I took over Adele's life."

"How?"

"Oh the same way I am going to take over yours! See I met this woman at the garbage dump named Ono. I think you met her sister on your last stay here. Anyways she is a witch and she helped me come up with a potion. I won't share with you all the gritty details, it is pretty boring stuff. The two basic ingredients are pieces of hair and a personal belonging that belongs to the person you want to be. So I cut Adele's hair mixed it in my potion. Stole Adele's precious keys dumped them in and every night, after Adele fell asleep I would wear her keys and take on Adele's physical features. See so long as I had her keys touching some part of my body I looked like her. Me wearing them would take away some of Adele's life force. Every night I would drain from Adele a little bit of herself. Every time I saw her get weaker I would begin to where the keys longer. Soon enough Adele was too weak to get out of bed. She would tell me of these crazy dreams she would have of doing her work but acting differently and dreams about yelling at her beloved daughter Amelia. A few weeks after that, the original Adele was gone. She simply vanished. But so long as I had Adele's keys no body knew any better. Haha isn't that wonderful?"

"That is horrible!" Sarah now was feeling stronger.

"To each his own I guess," Cassandra said as she walked around to sit on the edge of Sarah's bed, "But anyways I watched Jareth closely, waiting to find his weakness. And then it came…bet you can't guess what it was!"

"Surprise me," Sarah said.

"_You silly!_ When you went against his labyrinth Jareth watched you more than any of the other challengers. I knew he loved you."

"You're full of it."

"Oh come on Sarah don't be stupid! He loves you and you know it! Anyways I knew you were my way into Jareth's power. I was rather upset when you won. I knew Jareth would have traded you for your brother if you had lost…that would have been a lot easier. But you did win so I had to wipe a whole bunch of people's memories. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Why did you have to? You could have just let them remember. It would not have hurt anyone! In fact it would have saved a lot of pain. Do you know how you have tortured my friends? Hester and Hoggle have gone through Hell and I am sure Sir Didymus and Ludo have seen there fair share!" Sarah screamed.

"Of course I had to! My goal is to rule Jareth's kingdom! If people found out he was beaten by a girl they would not listen to him any more. They would revolt. So I got rid of all of their memories as soon as they came back from your house. It worked out wonderfully because Jareth thinks it is just a part of the Labyrinth's self defense system!"

"You are horrible! Do you know how much pain you put Hester and Hoggle through?"

"Oh that Hoggle of yours was unpopular to begin with. As for Hester…well you do not need to worry about her anymore!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh my God what have you done with her?"

"I have taken care of her. She knew too much. She could have divulged my whole secret without even knowing. I know you dreamt about what happened."

"You yelled at her and she thought it was me."

"Exactly. She has been a thorn in my side ever since you came any ways. I did not want you to take your attention off of Jareth. I wanted you to get in close with him! That is why you did not dream when you were in Jareth's room. I wanted you two to get very close. Hester kept getting in the way of my goal so I took care of her."

"YOU KILLED HER?"

"I shall just say I took care of her…that sounds a lot nicer"

"You monster!" Sarah tried to lunge after her but could not.

"Oh dear, name calling is not polite. I don't expect you to apologize considering the condition you are in," she signaled to Sarah's binding, "Well must be off. How do I look?" she said as she slipped a ring from her pocket.

"You are a bitch," Sarah said. She knew the ring was hers. It was the one her mother left behind, the one Sarah gave away after receiving horrible directions in the Labyrinth.

"Oh this?" Cassandra held up the ring, "I suppose this is what you are upset about. It took me forever to track down! But I needed a personal belonging. What is more personal than a ring? I have been planning this for a long time now Sarah. Haven't you noticed? It was not chance that your step mother gave your brother that book. When I had everything setup the idea just popped into her head to give Toby your book. I had everything planned. I was going to wait for you to fall in love with Jareth and get married. But you had to be Miss Prissy didn't you? You had to turn down his invitation to stay! So now I am stepping in."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh but I will. If I put this ring on right now to you I would look the same that is if you could stay awake. But to them I would look exactly like you. See you still have a majority of your life left. I have very little of it. So naturally to you I would look like my self. But to everyone else…that is a different story. Eventually you won't notice any difference though. But by that time you will be too weak to even think. Oh by the way I know you are probably thinking about escaping. It won't work. I have already taken it upon my self to remove certain 'helpful books' from your library," she signaled to the empty space on Sarah's shelf, "Well good bye Sarah. Sweet dreams. I hope you enjoy seeing me live your life." And at that Cassandra then slipped Sarah's ring on to her finger and walked out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. Been very busy. I am glad to hear that many of you are enjoying the story. That makes me so happy! The next part shall be more exciting I promise. I mean Cassandra trying to be Sarah! Just think of what is going to happen! I promise it shall be great. 


	28. Jareth's dinner with Cassandra

Sarah then passed out. Right when she did an image of the corridor outside her room began to appear. She was walking down the hallway, although it wasn't Sarah who was doing the walking it was Cassandra. But she felt as if it were her. It was the same as any other dream like this she had ever had. Yet she felt more distant in this one. I little weaker than all the times. Before Sarah thought these were just dreams so she never struggled with them. But now she knew they were real so she decided to fight it.

She was turning down the hallway, walking rather fast. As she reached the two huge doors she pushed them open, and in front of her lay all the scenes. Sarah looked at all the country scene and nature scenes, and knew that this would be an opportunity for Cassandra to slip up. If she chose the wrong one Jareth would think something was wrong. So she waited and waited and hoped that Cassandra would choose the city, the suburbs, something other than the country or nature.

And she was right. She chose some sort of off the wall metropolis that Sarah would never even dream of going to. It was like some 60's space age mellow-drama.

"Jareth would never think I would choose this!" Sarah thought, "This is a clue. This is a great clue! A very big clue. Jareth you have to catch onto this!"

Cassandra walked into some weird dance club with blaring music and sat down at a table. She waited and waited. All of a sudden Sarah started fighting off the sleep. She woke up. And realized the knots that tied her to the bed were actually very simple. She didn't get to study them so much before but they were very simple knots.

"Thank God my father made me go through 2 years of girl scouts! Thank God I had to earn that damn knots badge!" Sarah worked at the knots on her hand right with her teeth, and tried to untie them. She managed to get a little into it until she collapsed again. Cassandra had beaten her out. At this time Jareth was walking up to her.

"Good evening Sarah," he yelled.

"Good evening Jareth. How are you?"

"Ummm…interesting scene you have chosen." Jareth said as some auto-matronic hover waitress passed by him.

"What? Do you not like it?"

"It is interesting," Jareth said, "Very interesting."

"Well, I just though I would like to have a change."

"You did not seem to like the city scene before," Jareth said.

'Well, after you left I changed my mind. I actually quite like this," Cassandra said.

"I thought you said you enjoy the country."

"Well, I do but the city seems to have more appeal sometimes."

"I see. Would you like to order?"

"Oh yes very much"

Sarah fought again she managed to get her right hand free. She was working on the left hand when she passed out again.

"Sarah! Sarah! Are you alright?" She heard Jareth ask.

"Yes I am fine. I am just feeling rather dizzy that's all."

"I see. Maybe you would like some water? Waiter! Some water for the lady," Jareth yelled. He then helped Cassandra back into her chair.

"Oh thank you Jareth," Cassandra started adjusting herself in her chair.

"How is Jenna doing?" Jareth asked. "Did you buy her any interesting toys?"

"Uhh duh ummm….Jenna? Ummm Jenna is doing just fine. She is doing wonderfully! Uhh I did not get around to buying her any toys. Ummm though uh she did not really seem interested," Cassandra said.

"Jenna seems like a very inquisitive child. I thought she would be interested in toys," Jareth replied, "especially the ones in that city."

"What city?"

"The city we had lunch in."

"Oh yes, Jenna! Jenna, Jenna. Oh Jenna yes THAT Jenna. Umm actually you see she was quite interested in the toys. But umm I did not want to spoil her. That's it I, I thought why should we separate poor…umm, THIS poor child from any of the other goblin children? I mean really, why should we show her affection? She is not that special."

"Sarah, are you feeling all right?" Jareth began to look at her strangely. Sarah knew he realized something was different!

"No could you rush and get that glass of water?"

Sarah woke up again she freed her left hand. With both hands now, she very easily untied her feet. She then struggled up to the window, fighting her dizziness and nausea. She could hardly stand but knew she had to try and find some way out. She looked out the window and saw Hoggle standing by the fountain.

"The fountain! That's it!" Sarah said aloud. Adele or Cassandra rather, thought she was crazy when she told her about how she had traveled through water with Hester.

Sarah knew she could not think of anything she needed, for Cassandra would know. Cassandra would find someway to get away from Jareth and restrain her again, in some way . "Don't think of anything you need Sarah. Don't think of anything you need Sarah," She kept chanting to herself. Then she collapsed on the floor.

"Sarah! Really you must go back!"

"No Jareth I am fine. Please just hand me the water. Thank you." She drank it down.

"Sarah? What do you think we should do?"  
"I don't know…umm something?"  
"Perhaps we should go visit Jenna," Jareth said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh well umm…we haven't eaten yet. Umm…I..uh maybe after we are done, if we feel like it we can go."

"Sarah wouldn't you usually be jumping at an opportunity like this?"

"Well, I'm rather enjoying your company! Um I think a baby would just get in the way," Cassandra said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no, she would not get in the way. I rather enjoy having her around. In fact I shall have her sent for right now." Jareth produced a crystal in his hand which seemed to have some kind of message written on it and popped it into the air. "That should reach Amelia soon. She will be here in a couple moments."

"Uh are you sure you want to do that? I mean it's a baby, such a huge responsibility…"

"Oh no trouble at all, SARAH" he put emphasis on her name, "Come to think of it I think I should tell you how Toby is doing, I haven't talked to you about him in a while. He is doing quite swimmingly since I gave him that letter."

"What letter?"

"The letter you wrote him. What did you say in it? I am actually quite curious. I mean it made him feel so much better."

"Oh umm I told him…that…I loved him and, I was having a really great time her…and…that…he really should not worry about me if…I ahh…if I don't come back."

"If you don't come back?"

"Well you asked me to stay before…what if I did stay?"

"Sarah we should not be talking about this."

"No, let's talk about this. I want to stay."

"Sarah I will not talk to you about this any further in you condition." Sarah was starting to take over again.

"Uh umm well…excuse me but I must go to the bathroom," Cassandra quickly got up. Sarah seized control. She could not think of anything she wanted. She definitely could not think of anything she wanted. She kept tell herself that. All she could think about was getting to the bathroom. "Get to the bathroom Sarah. Get to the bathroom." She managed to get there and turn the water on in the bath tub.

Sarah fainted. Cassandra was looking in a mirror in the bathroom at the club, "Sarah. I am stronger than you. You may be able to fight me off for a while but sooner or later I will take over. There is no use in fighting. Just give up now. Realize I have won. Do not be a sore loser!" she said addressing Sarah, "I-have-WON!"

"No you haven't!" Sarah said with her eyes closed.

Cassandra quickly whiped her face, brushed her hair, made sure everything was alright, and walked out.

Before she could reach the table she knew there was trouble brewing. Jenna was wailing. "Oh Jenna, Jenna do calm down,"Amelia said, "Jareth won't you hold her?"

"I am afraid I would not be of any help," Jareth said, "She does not seem to want anybody but Sarah. Sarah do, come here. Hold Jenna," he said with a sly smile.

"Oh no, I am afraid she does not want me to hold her."

Jareth then looked at Jenna, "Jenna don't you want mummy to hold you."

"I want mommy! I WANT MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Jenna yelled over and over and over again. Her cries piercing through the crowd.

"How could you refuse? Come on Sarah hold her," Jareth said.

"Oh well it won't do any good. She has probably completely forgotten about me."

"Please hold her," Amelia begged, "It will do me a great deal of good."

"Oh alright," Cassandra said as Amelia thrusted Jenna into her arms.

Jenna started to yell even louder, "I want Mommy! I want Mommy!"

"What are you talking about Jenna?" Jareth asked, "Your mommy is holding you."

"SHE IS NOT MOMMY! THIS IS MEAN LADY!" she said kicking and screaming.

"She does not know what she is talking about," Cassandra said fearfully, "Umm… she must be going out of her mind! Here you go Amelia. I…uh Jareth I think I shall take you up on the offer of going back! Toodles!" she said with a little wave and ran off into the crowd.

At that Sarah managed to take control again. She looked into the tub. The water was rushing, "Please let this work. Please let this work!" Sarah lifted herself up with all the strength she could muster and threw herself into the tub. Praying she would end up in the fountain outside.

* * *

A/N: ItsACrystalNothingMore...was that interesting enough for you? Hehe;) Poor Sarah! Well poor Jenna too, because she doesn't have her mommy!PoorAmelia as well, for she has to deal with Jenna's screaming! Well just plain poor everyone, except Cassandra because I hate her!  



	29. water

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

* * *

Sarah could hear a bird singing in the distance…SHE WAS OUTSIDE! "Thank God it worked! Hoggle has to be around here somewhere," she thought. She looked around as much as her weakened figure would allow. He was spraying fairies across the garden. Cassandra was taking over again. AllSarah could do was yell "HOGGLE!"Beforeeverything turned black. 

Cassandra was now running down a castle hallway. Sarah could not tell which one. She kept climbing up stairs and going through doors. She was looking behind her to see if someone was following her. Bad idea for she ran right into Jareth.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jareth said as he straightened himself up after getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Back to my room," she said with a fake yawn, "I am quite tired."

"Why don't you just stay up a little longer? We could talk. I will even let you have some peach wine."

"No I don't like that stuff at all. It tastes horrible! I always want to just spit it out. Besides I think I should get back to my room. Adele is probably waiting up."

At that moment a sly smile broke across Jareth's face. "You know I think I shall join you. I have not seen Adele in a while. I think it would be nice for me to just say hello." He took Cassandra by the hand and began to lead her forward.

Cassandra struggled to get free from him, "Um…Well I don't think that would be wise."

"Oh and why not, Sarah?" He said as he turned her around to face him. He looked her straight in the eyes as if he was trying to find something.

"Because she is in a foul mood and I don't think she would appreciate me having a man in room even if you are a king," Cassandra was loosing control again. She did not think Sarah would fight so hard. "I really must go! bye!" Jareth let her go.

Cassandra ran off down many corridors and soon enough she stood in front of Sarah's doors. Right as she was about to open them Sarah woke up.

Sarah was lying on a couch in Hoggle's hut. She heard someone moving behind her. As she went to get up she realized she was tied down to the couch.

* * *

A/N: I have to say I am liking people's reactions to Cassandra. You all hate her as much I do! That is good! I must admit I cracked a smile at some of your comments about her :  
"DEATH TO CASSANDRA"  
"kick that evil btchi if a cassandra kicks cassandra"  
"What a creep that Casandra is"  
"Yeah Cassandra for being so stupid!"  
Well I shall try to update soon. It makes me so happy to know that you actually read/like the story!  
(p.s. Lady of the Labyrinth...to answer your question: I think of wishing as being the same as wanting. I would think Cassandra would pick up on Sarah wishing for something. I hope that helps.) 


	30. Ropes and questions

Disclaimer: I don't own it...such a pity.

"Who are thee?" Sir Didymus asked after he pounced onto Sarah's stomach, "What hast thou done with Lady Sarah?" a sword was now being pressed against Sarah's neck.

"Didymus, I AM SARAH!" She said as she struggled with her bonds.

"What a lie!"

"No lie," Sarah said. She was feeling sick to her stomach. If going in and out of consciousness wasn't bad enough, imagine doing it with a little dog jumping around on your chest.

"I am telling the truth!" Sarah said, "If I were evil why would I appeal to Hoggle for help?"

"It could be part of your plan…gain our trust and then POUNCE!" Didymus jumped hard on her stomach, "You could have us in an oubliette before nightfall. Besides Sarah was with Jareth for dinner at the time Hoggle summoned Brother Ludo and me."

"That was not me! That was Lady Cassandra!"

"Lady Cassandra is dead…wait how do you know about Lady Cassandra?"

"I was there at the meeting you idiot! She is not dead. She is alive and after Jareth's power."

"How are we to know that you are not Lady Cassandra, my Lady?" he said staring her in the eyes.

Sarah thought for a second. She would have to make this fast for she was loosing her strength, "Your steed's name is Ambrosias."

"You could have heard me call for him once," he dismissed.

"You claim Ludo as your brother."

"I just called him brother Ludo, did I not? Really child you try my patients. I shall give you one more chance to prove yourself!"

"How about this Sir Didymus…you sense of smell is keen."

Didymus looked down at Sarah with new gentler eyes, "My lady is that really you?"

"Yes of coarse it's me! Now will you get off and untie me? I feel ill."

"Of course Lady Sarah, of course." Sir Didymus cut through the ropes and climbed down.

"Where is Hoggle?" Sarah asked while rubbing her wrists, "I have something important to tell him about his sister."

"He has gone to locate Jareth," he said while finishing cutting the ropes on her legs, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Sarah was about to say something but held back. She did not know how well Cassandra's tracker worked. Also she could fell Cassandra taking over again.

"Didymus I must tell you something. Do not interrupt me I only have a short time before I pass out. Lady Cassandra is alive. She has been living here all this time pretending to be Adele. She plans on taking over my life in order to get Jareth's power. The ring on her finger is mine. She put a spell on it. When she wears it she takes on my features. She is slowly draining me of my life," as Cassandra was getting stronger Sarah's voice was getting weaker, "Tell Jareth please," Sarah could hardly move.

The door to Hoggle's hut then flew open, "No worries love you just did," Jareth said.

Jareth stepped passed Sir Didymus and knelt at Sarah's side. He looked her straight in the eyes with such a powerful gaze it made Sarah shiver. Her eyes were all the identification he needed.

The last thing Sarah remembered was Jareth hoisting her up into his arms and whispering, "It's alright Sarah. I've got you now. You are safe."

* * *

A/N: Finally I updated! Seeing as how obsessor-of-inuyasha's life was on the line...how could I not? Also the idea of torturing Cassandra by making her watch barney movies made me laugh for a good 5 mins. Oh and I must also appologize for I did not know I was breaking any law set forth by the Geneva Convention when I threw in that cliff hanger. Sorry. All of your reviews amuse me to no end. I really do love the fact that you can all agree on one thing...Cassandra is a wench! That is great! It makes me so happy to hear you alllike this story. So thanks! I hope to post again soon... 


	31. The Cave

Sarah was knocked out. She began to see things. Sarah knew that it was what Cassandra saw. She could not believe it however. For Cassandra was standing in Sarah's house talking to Toby.

"Toby oh how I have missed you!" Cassandra said out stretching her arms.

"Sarah? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yes it is me silly! Now come give your sister a hug!" All Sarah could think was no Toby, run away! Get away from her. But her message did not get across. Toby ran to Cassandra and hugged her. The room around them slowly dissolved into black. They were now standing in some sort of cave. Sarah then woke up.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know really short. But that's the way it is. Oh yes and to clear the air...Jenna's parents were crack addicts. Last Ichecked Sarah was clean and sober;) Hope that takes care of that.

ps. Should I change thetitle of the story? It was just a filler before and I kind of forgot I was going to change it...what do you think?


	32. Jareth's Safe Haven

Sarah woke up quickly, "Toby! Toby! She's got Toby."

Jareth was holding Sarah in his arms, "Yes I know my love. I know, I know, just rest," Sarah did so, she didn't have much energy to do anything else. Jareth began to run his hand across her check as he lay next her, which made her relax even more, "I don't think she will harm him. As much as I hate to say it, I can't think of anything we can do for Toby at the moment. Right now we need to focus on getting you well. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I can't tell you," Sarah said. As she looked around, they were in a room Sarah had never seen before, "Where are we?"

"We are in one of my safe havens. Very few people know where we are at the moment," Jareth had a perplexed look upon his face, "Why can't you tell me what you want?"

"If I tell you anything really along those lines, she will find me."

Jareth nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well I can fix that, no worries. Just close your eyes and relax," Jareth said. "Now Sarah in order for me to do this I am going to have to sort through your mind. She could have put the spell anywhere. I might see some very personal things. Does this bother you in any way?"

If Sarah were asked this when she first arrived she would have said something along the lines of, "Hell yes I mind! Back away from me you baby stealing creep!" which sort of made her laugh now, for she had no problem with it at all. Sarah completely trusted Jareth.

"It doesn't bother me, please just do it," Sarah said.

"This may take a while but don't worry I will find it. Now just sit back and relax. You will see start to see and hear things from your past. She probably placed it somewhere in your memories. Whatever you are seeing that's where I'm looking. Any questions?"

"Will I be able to talk with you?"

"Whatever you think I will hear and visa versa. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright remember to relax and stay calm. Whatever you see is not really happening. It can't hurt you anymore…"

"Jareth I am ready! Just do it!"

"Alright," Jareth then placed his hands over Sarah's temples and began his journey through her mind.

* * *

A/N: It's short I know. I have been really busy lately though. This sort of is a post to say "hey I didn't forget I have a story to write." So I just wanted to say thanks for your reviews. They can be amusing at times. Oh and theshadowcat Cassandra got to the Aboveground because she can jump through dimensions very easily. That's how she got to the Underground in the first place.She's rather powerful although at times I think she can be a ditz.Sorry if I didn't make that very clear. 

Cassandra butts in, "I am not a ditz!"  
"Yes you are! I still don't understand why you like to dress like a flapper from the 1920's!"  
"Darling you made me this way!"  
"Just because I made you doesn't mean I have to understand you. Also since I made you isn't anything I say about you automatically true?"  
"Yes, of coarse."  
"Then there is no way you can deny that you are a ditz at times, because I say so."  
"GRRRRRRrrrrrrr!" Cassandra storms off literally with sparks flying.  
"Haha I win! Really Cassandra can be a hard character to work with!"

Thanks again and hope to post soon,  
L.S.Lynn


	33. The Mind and Memories

All Sarah could see was darkness, "Jareth where are you?"

"Literally, I am right beside you," Jareth replied

"No I meant in my memory…where are you? I can't see anything."

"This is before you were born…I guess right when your brain started working. You see your brain starts creating memories even before you are born. Only your subconscious remembers this though."

"So this is…in my mother's womb?"

"Correct. I highly doubt it is here so I shall move on."

The next thing Sarah knew there was a bright blue room before her. The room was frozen however. Kind of like a 3D picture. She saw her mother lying on a bed holding a child with her father standing next to her. Jareth was looking around the room, for what, Sarah did not know.

"I guess that's me," Sarah thought.

"Yes," Jareth was now looking under the bed.

"What exactly are you looking for Jareth?" Sarah thought.

"I will know it when I see it. It is not here."

"But wait…why is it frozen? Why aren't my memories moving?"

"Memories are like Flipbooks. Your brain takes many pictures and stores them in sequence. It is easier for me just to look at one picture instead of the whole thing."

"Oh…but can you play the whole thing?"

Jareth looked as if he were deep in thought, and stepped out of Sarah's view. Sarah then heard her Father's voice.

"We have a daughter can you believe it? You were right Linda!" Sarah's father looked down at his new family with such pride in his eyes.

"Of coarse I was right! Don't you think I would know?" Linda held the baby close to her chest, "I mean I have been getting to know her for the past 9 months. Of coarse I would know such a minor thing like whether she was a boy or a girl."

Sarah's father laughed, "Alright you were right. I was wrong, so you get to pick her name. Do you have one already?"

"Of coarse I do. Since she is our little princess we shall call her such."

"Honey I have to object! No child of mine will be named Princess!"

Linda rolled her eyes, "Darling, I decided to name her Sarah which means princess in Hebrew."

"Oh," Her father said. They both laughed. Everything then froze.

Jareth stepped into view, "Sorry Sarah I can't waste any more time."

Sarah now saw before her an old woman holding the baby version of her.

"Who is that?" Jareth asked.

"My grandma, I was rather close to her until she died when I was 5."

"Oh sorry," Jareth said after looking around. "Well there isn't anything here."

"How come I can see everything that is going on? Wouldn't my memory just record what my mind originally saw?"

"Technically, yes. But with a little magic I can make you see the whole picture, thus helping my search."

"Oh. Don't you think it would help if I knew what you were searching for?"

He did not answer.

Jareth began to quickly jump from picture to picture. It was so fast Sarah never could really focus on it. She began to get bored. After a while Sarah's thoughts began to wonder.

"I wonder how Toby is doing. I hope he is okay. If that bitch Cassandra so much as pulls a hair from his head…!" Sarah could not even finish that thought, "Well at least Jareth is helping. He is not like I originally thought."

"And what did you originally think?" Jareth butted in.

"Shit I forgot you can hear me!"

"Yes that I can…I am curious…really what did you think of me?"

"I thought you were a real bastard!"

"And now that has changed?"

There was a long pause and then, "No you are still a bastard."

Jareth laughed but he quickly fell silent. "What is this?" Jareth asked.

"What is what?"

"I mean what are you doing here Sarah? Focus right now, please."

Sarah did. The room was dark except for the light of a single flame. A younger version of Sarah was staring into it. The little girl looked as if she had just finished crying.

"This must have been right after my grandma died," Sarah said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well I look around five, and that's when she died."

"Are you praying?"

"In a sense. I once over heard my mother say to my grandma, 'I think you might end up in hell for that last comment.' I was afraid for her after she died because of it. For months after she died I took to looking up at the sky during the day, to sneaking candles up to my room and staring at the flames all night. I just wanted to catch one more glimpse of my grandma."

"I understand looking to the heavens for her…but studying a flame?"

"Crazy I know. When I was little I thought fire was awindow to hell. I thought that if I looked long enough I might be able to tell if she ended up there."

"Oh I see. And did it work?"

"No, I gave up when my dad brought home a dog for me…Merlin."

"I see!" Jareth said when he jumped to the next picture. It was of Sarah and her new puppy, "Nothing's here."

They jumped to another picture. Sarah was now seven and playing with her doll house. Jareth was rummaging through her toy chest.

"Jareth, when my memory of the delivery room played out, how come I could not hear my thoughts?"

"Because you did not know words then, or sounds either. If this memory were to play out you would probably get an ear full."

"Could you play just two seconds of it?" Sarah asked.

"Fine," Jareth said as he stepped out of the way.

Little Sarah started playing with her dolls. She thought to herself, "Okay time for me to tuck the daddy and the daughter in bed," and she proceeded to do so. She then lifted up the mother and thought, "She can't stay anymore. She is getting bored. She has to go away," Little Sarah thought. She then said out loud, "You don't want to stay here anymore! You have to leave. You shall stay in the toy chest forever and be all alone!" The memory then froze.

Jareth could tell it was making Sarah sad. "Are you alright Sarah?"

"That was just after my mother left…those first couple months were horrible."

"We will just skip over them then," Jareth could tell how much that last memory hurt Sarah. He did not want her to relive such a painful time.

"But what if it is here?" Sarah asked.

"We will go through all of your other memories and if it is not there we shall know to come back here." Jareth said as hejumped ahead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I am tired. This has to be one of my longest updates in a while. I hope to have more up soon. Thanks for all your reviews. Oh and IaMjo...it was a bar fight;) 


	34. Karen

So Jareth skipped over the next few memories. Little did Jareth know that the next memory they came across was one of Sarah's worst. Sarah saw a younger version of herself, around 11, eating dinner. Sitting across from her was her father, and Sarah's now step-mother.

"Holy God! This is my first meeting with Karen. Do we have to go through this one?" Sarah asked.

"We don't have to listen in on it, but I can't go skipping over all the memories you don't like." Jareth said while he studies the chicken they were eating. "It's not here."

The next couple memories were of Karen trying to be friends with Sarah. Of coarse Sarah wouldn't play along. "At that time I was still hoping my mother would come back. I truly did hate Karen. Because of her my father got rid of everything that was my mother's. Sure, before then we packed away the clothing and such that she didn't take with her, but there were still some pictures and little reminders of her around the house. I think my dad kept them up for my sake. To make it look as if I had a mother figure. So when Karen stepped in I guess he thought they weren't needed anymore and got rid of most of her things. I saved a couple for myself but over the years I lost most of it. Back then though I still thought my mom was coming back. I didn't want anything to do with Karen."

"I can tell," Jareth said, "Look at all the hell you put her through. "Accidentally" hitting her with your racket while she tried to teach you tennis; Dishes 'slipping' from your hands and into the dish water anytime she was close enough to splash; 'Feeling ill' when she wanted to go out with your father; having a box labeled fragile 'slip' from your hands when she was moving in. She must really love your father if she put up with you."

"Yes she does. My two years of torturing her proves it."

Jareth jumped to the next memory and laughed, "Now look! You yelled fire on their wedding day?"

Sarah laughed, "Yeah! I completely forgot about that. I was a bridesmaid and it was my turn to walk down the aisle. But instead of walking down it one time I threw down my bouquet, ran up and down the aisle 5 times while screaming 'fire' at the top of my lungs. A whole bunch of people ran out of the chapel. Let's just say my dad was not too happy."

"I should think so," Jareth was still laughing. No one could ever say Sarah didn't have spunk. He then jumped to the next memory.

It was all Karen getting situated and such until, "Stop!" Sarah yelled.

"What?"

"I know what's going on in this memory," Karen was handing Sarah a book. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary was happening.

"I do too," Jareth said, "Your stepmother is handing you a book."

"No, no, no! The book is about being a good big sister. This is right after I found out she was pregnant."

"By the look on your face I could tell you weren't too happy."

"I was an only child for fifteen years out of my life and in one year this women came in and doubled my family. Let's just say happy is not anywhere near how I felt."

Jareth jumped ahead "Wow! You didn't even want to hold Toby when your father offered him to you right after he was born."

"I truly did hate him the first year of his life."

"I wonder, what made you change your mind about him?" Jareth asked sarcastically, as he skipped through Sarah's memories very quickly. "Could it be this?"

Before Sarah nowlaid the memory of her first encounter with Jareth.

* * *

A/N: Short... I know... Sorry. I might be able to update again though before the night is out. Cross your fingers.  
Spook-A-Lot: Yeah I did know the meaning of Cassandra's name. I normally try to do that with my original characters if I can get away with it.Adele means something along the lines of "of noble rank" because her family was quite old and did have some power in the underground...I really do have a whole background on her and can go on forever. Jenna means "little bird" seeing as how she kind of flew into Sarah's life. There are others as well.You were the first to ever pick up on that, and I commend you.  
bobmcbobbob1: I am happy you have only stubbled and not fallen.  
Lady of the Labyrinth: I promise "**_if_**" Cassandra dies you will have first dibs on her if there is anything left of her.  
WickedGame: hope you are still alive...  
To everyone else: Thank you for your reviews they truly do entertain me sometimes. I am also glad to hear that my story is entertaining you. 


	35. Seeing the Truth

"What did you think of me then?" Jareth asked as we walked in front of a frozen version of himself.

"I told you before I thought you were a bastard," Sarah stated.

"You know I could play this memory and find out the truth."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Or would I?"

"Jareth you said yourself we can't go around playing every memory so let's just move on."

"There is something you don't want me to hear isn't there?" Jareth asked.

"No, no that's not true. We are just simply wasting time."

"Oh such liar you are, Sarah. Ether, tell me what it is, or I will play it out and find out for myself."

"NO!" Sarah screamed.

"Alright have it your way then," Jareth then stepped out of view as the image before them began to move.

"You're him aren't you? You're the goblin king. I want my brother back please if it's all the same," Sarah said. Her thoughts rang out, "Poker face Sarah, poker face. He is not as powerful as he looks. Don't let him know you are afraid!"

"What's said is said," Jareth said crossing his arms.

"But I didn't mean it." Sarah then began to think, "Focus on something not so scary. His eye make up. Focus on his eye make up!"

"Oh you didn't?" Jareth asked.

"Please where is he?" Sarah thought, "Yes I did say I wanted him gone, but I didn't think it would happen."

"You know very well where he is."

"Please, bring him back. Please?"

"Sarah…Go back to your room, and play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"I can't." Sarah replied.

"I've brought you a gift," Jareth said as her formed a crystal in his hands.

All Sarah could think was, "Oh shit he is powerful."

The scene then froze and Jareth stepped back into view with an amused look on his face. "So you were afraid?" He asked while looking at the younger version of Sarah that stood frozen before him.

"Of coarse I was! You had my baby brother and, for all I knew, all the power in the universe. I had nothing on you."

"Hmm," was all Jareth could manage to say as he jumped to the next memory.

Now there was an image of Hoggle and Sarah in an oubliette together.

"This is just before we came across you dressed as a beggar," Sarah thought.

"Yes," Jareth said looking around, "You know it is because of you that dear old Hoggle here grew some wits?"

"I take great pride in that," Sarah stated.

"Did I say him having wits was a good thing?"

"Hey Jareth, that's mean!"

"You know I was just kidding. There is nothing here."

"Oh my gosh Ludo!" Sarah now saw Ludo hanging upside down.

"Yeah the poor beast."

"Do you know why they tied him up that way?"

"Apparently some town's people were making fun of him. At that moment a whole bunch of rocks just decided shift up from the ground and cause a massive earthquake. They thought it was all Ludo's doing. Technically it was although I don't think he called for them."

"Well the towns people got what they deserved, making fun of such a poor defenseless creature. Oh, poor Ludo."

"I wouldn'tcall him defenseless Sarah.well next memory," Jareth said, "Oh the Fireys. I don't think Cassandra would want anything to do with them so we shall jump to the next memory. Ahh your Sir Didymus, with his keen sense of smell."

"Oh what a loyal, batty, yet lovable knight. Tell me Jareth, since the bog is so undesirable, why do you have someone posted out there?"

"I never had anyone posted there before or after Sir Didymus."

"What? Were you punishing him?"

Jareth laughed, "No, do you think that was a punishment to him in anyway? He couldn't sense how horrible it smelled. Didymus use to be a very good general in my army. He played a key role in the war against the woodland folk. Unfortunately during one of the last battles a spear managed to get logged in his eye and mess with his nasal cavity. I also believe it got to part of his brain. After the war I decided to obviously knight him and give him some land. I told him he deserved an early retirement but he would hear nothing of it. He demanded that I give him a post. So I created an easy one for him."

"I didn't know that about him. You are nothing more then a big huge teddy bear aren't you, softy?"

"Hey! Well as far as I can tell there is nothing here."

Now in front of Sarah was a beautiful white ballroom. A younger Sarah was dressed in a silverish white gown. "What is this?" Sarah asked, "I don't remember this."

"You wouldn't, would you? This is after Hoggle gave you a peach I told him to give to you. This," Jareth said while throwing his hands up in the air, "was my way of stalling you."

"But why don't I remember it? I think I would want to remember this."

"Well the peach gave you, sort of, amnesia. While you were here you had no clue as to what was going on. When you gained your full memory back however you kind of lost this one."

"Oh you clever little bastard, trying to make me forget. It obviously didn't work. What was your plan? To keep me here forever?"

"Actually it was," Jareth said.

"Well can you play this memory out? It looks fun."

"Sure," Jareth said as he moved out of the way.

The younger version of Sarah began to walk around the room. "Where am I?" she thought, "Who are all these people and why are they wearing such strange masks?"

She began to look around. She knew she needed to be looking for something. For what, she didn't know. A man not to far from her took off his mask, it was Jareth but the younger Sarah did not know that. All she knew was that he was in a word, captivating. He was looking right at her, and she was starring right back. The music in the background was enchanting. The melody swept her mind into a frenzy.

"His eyes are stunning," Sarah thought, "Truly he is handsome. Was it him I was looking for?"

Before Sarah could even approach Jareth, he disappeared.

"I must see him again," Sarah started looking around, "I know it. I know he is the one I have been trying to find."

It was hard for Sarah to look for him. People all around were making faces at her and teasing her. "Why are all these people making fun of me? I need to find that man. Maybe he will have the answers."

Searching through the crowd, all she could see was funny face, after funny face. She truly was about to give up when…

"There he is," he just emerged from behind a huge feather fan with two women at his side. Without any hesitation he stepped away from the women and went straight to where Sarah was stand. He placed one hand at her waist and cupped another around her hand. Never once did he loose eye contact with her.

"I have finally found him, the man I have been searching for all this time."

They danced as if they were the only ones in the room. Jareth began to sing to her,

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through  
__Makes no sense for you  
__Every thrill is gone  
__Wasn't too much fun at all  
__But I'll be there for you  
__As the world falls down_

"His hand in mine and on my waist is electrifying," Sarah thought, "His eyes are divine, and his voice makes me go weak at the knees. I wish I could figure out who he is. I must know him. I wish I could remember. The look in his eyes makes me think he loves me. I must love him as well if he makes me feel this way. Thank heavens I have finally found him. Now we can be together for the rest of our lives. But the clock," Sarah thought as she heard chiming, "the clock. Something with the clock. I need to be somewhere," she looked into Jareth's eyes, "That somewhere is not here. I need to go! I have to go!" Sarah was struggling to get free. Before she could the image froze.

"That whole time you were in a bubble. You broke free by popping the side with a chair."

"That song, I know that song I just never could figure out from where. Jareth? Were you really there? Was that actually you with me? Or was that magic?"

"No Sarah that was me," Jareth still had yet to come into Sarah's view.

"That look in your eyes…"

"Was honest in every way."

"You loved me? You loved meback then?"

"Yes Sarah. I did. I was still debating it at the time. Speaking of time we must go on."

They went through some scenes in silence until Sarah could not help but laugh at one.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"Your goblin army, that's all," she was suppressing another laugh.

"And what's so amusing about my army?" he asked in a half offended tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sarah was defiantly being sarcastic, "Do continue."

Jareth went through the next few images of his army being defeated and could not help but laugh himself, "That wasn't a group of my most able bodied goblins was it?" Jareth asked while cracking up.

"No, no, I suppose not," Sarah was laughing even louder. She continued laughing until they got to the picture of Jareth right before she beat him. There was silence.

Sarah finally spoke up, "You offered me everything, yet I turned you away. How can you even stand to have me in your presence? I know I would hate anyone that shot me down. Why don't you hate me?"

"How could I hate you Sarah? You are the embodiment of everything I love and adore."

"Jareth if I could turn back the clock I would change that. I would change everything now that I know who you really are."

"Sarah don't say that. If you had accepted me then I would never have appreciated you as much as I do now. It is no use dwelling in the past when we have a task at hand. Now let's continue."

They moved to the next slide. It was of Sarah hugging Toby tightly to her chest. It was a wonder that the boy could breath after that, "So the labyrinth taught you to appreciate your brother. I am sure it was a shock for your parents when you willingly started to baby sit him."

"JARETH!" Sarah was starting to feel a blinding headache and a large knot growing in her stomach.

"Yes? What?"

"Cassandra is starting to take over. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"We will hurry then," he said.

Images started flashing through Sarah's mind, much faster then before. It was all a blur until everything froze and Jareth yelled out, "THERE! THERE IT IS!"

Sarah tried her best to focus on the image. It was the birthday party her friends planned. This picture was right when Sarah noticed her boyfriend Ryan with the strange girl. After a little more time of focusing Sarah realized that strange girl was Cassandra.

"Oh my God! What is this? Whhha… Huh… What?"

The Cassandra in the picture stood up, "Very good Jareth," she said while clapping, "You found me, Cassandra's tracker. But I must warn you as hard as it was to find me it will be that much harder to get rid of…"

Jareth simply waved his hand and it exploded. Sarah then blacked out.

Cassandra now had control. She was looking into a pool of water, "Very good Sarah. I know you and Jareth destroyed my tracker on you. Still I have your brother and can do whatever I want with him," Sarah had heard enough and started fighting back for control, "OWW! God," Cassandra clutched her head, "The ball is in your court. Let me just say I would recommend forfeiting. There is no way you can beat me," With her message across Cassandra let Sarah go.

* * *

A/N:Wow! Who knew I could update so fast!Oh wait...I did! I know that Jareth didn't sing all of what I put down...I took a little writer's liberty. Hmm...so what do you think? Cassandra's tracker was easy to destroy, but then again all trackers are. How hard do you think it will be to get Cassandra herself? Hmmm...I could tell you but that would spoil the fun! This chapter was longer but I decided to cut it in two. The other one will be up soon enough... 


	36. The Big Plan

Sarah woke when she heard Jareth yell, "I will not risk killing of a part of Sarah!"

Sir Didymus replied, "If you don't attack Cassandra now you may as well kill Lady Sarah yourself. Look at her she is dwindling away much faster than she was before. We know exactly where Cassandra is. Go there and end this all now!"

"While Cassandra has that ring on her finger she has a part of Sarah inside of her. If I kill her now that part of Sarah will die. She will forever be weak and have a shorter life because of it."

"Well what do you suggest we do? Time is short," Sir Didymus said anger rang in his voice.

There was a silence while Jareth thought.

"Find away to remove the ring," Sarah chimed in. Her voice was noticeably feeble. She had a headache and felt severely nauseas and was coldbut knew she had to fight it if she was going to be of any help.

Jareth turned toward Sarah. She looked so pale and fragile. He quickly came to her side, "Oh Sarah, are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm okay Jareth. But Sir Didymus is right. We must confront Cassandra now. We need to end this. I don't know how much more I can take. We must confront her, save Toby, and find away to get the ring before you kill her."

"But how? That's the problem," Jareth began to sink deep into thought as he placed a hand on Sarah's head a stroked her hair.

Sir Didymus was getting impatient, "Your Highness we must come up with a solution quickly."

"I KNOW! You constantly reminding me of that is not helping," He looked down at Sarah, "We shall be going now, you need your rest. If you need anything just…"

"No!" Sarah interrupted, "You are not keeping me out of this! I am going to be part of the planning and execution of this operation. You need me Jareth and you know it."

"I do need you Sarah. That's why I can't have you involved in this. Its too dangerous. I need you to stay here where it is safe."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Cassandra has most likely brainwashed Toby against you. If you fight her I know she will not shy away from using him and a shield. If I am there maybe I can get Toby to come back to his senses."

Jareth knew she was right, but didn't say anything to that affect. All he said was, "We need a stronger plan."

"If only we knew how powerful she really is," Sir Didymus said.

"When it comes to magic I imagine she is quite powerful. I just don't think she knows how to use it correctly."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I know her type. She steals powers from other creatures, almost exactly like she is stealing your life away from you. She probably just had to tweak her spell a little. Judging by how daring she is, I am guessing she's gotten hold of some pretty powerful magic."

"But if she knows she has powerful powers, what makes you think she doesn't know how to use them?" asked Sir Didymus.

"Well it takes many years to just control your powers. Through trial, error, practice, and just getting older, powers get stronger. As they get stronger you have to work a little harder to control them. The strengthening of powers, naturally anyways, is a gradual thing. Because of that you are given the time to get to know everything your powers can do. Think about it, it has taken me 1,250 years to get where I am. Cassandra, however, probably went from having limited magic to endless power in a very short amount of time. Because of that she will never be able to fully understand it or control it. Still that doesn't mean she can't use them," Jareth said.

"But at least we know her weakness," Sir Didymus replied.

"Jareth if Cassandra has as much power as you think she does, how hard do you think she would have to concentrate to use them?" Sarah asked.

"Very hard, I don't think she would be able to focus on anything else," he sounded a little confused at her question. Looking at Sarah he could tell she had thought of something, a smile was breaking across her face. Thinking back on what was said he knew exactly what she was getting at, "That's it Sarah!"

"What?" Sir Didymus was now the only confused one.

"If Jareth can keep Cassandra preoccupied with using her powers she might not notice if I slip in to get Toby," Sarah said.

"But what about the ring?" Didymus asked.

"The ring is not my primary concern. I am more concerned about getting Toby back safely. If anything should happen to him, I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself," Sarah said.

"Well if that is the plan of action, we need to act now. Lady Sarah are you sure you have the strength to do this?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Let me worry about that Didymus," Sarah said as she began to prop herself up on the bed, "Jareth are you ready."

Jareth was very concerned, "Sarah, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Saving Toby to me is more important than saving myself. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in this mess."

There was a sort of awkward silence after that. Sir Didymus, concerned with how little time they had, stepped in and said, "Very noble My Lady, very noble indeed. Now if you can get ready quickly I shall take you to where she is hiding," Sir Didymus then left the room.

"Alright," Sarah said as she tried to get out of bed. She was so weak, that if Jareth had not been sitting next to her, she would have fallen to the floor.

Jareth placed her back on the bed, "Jareth, I have to go with you in order to make this plan work. You can't leave me behind."

Jareth conjured a crystal and turned it into a goblet, "I know. Drink this it might give you enough strength."

She took the cup. Inside was a disgusting brown liquid that she didn't even want to smell. She held her nose and swallowed. Before she was even finished Sarah started to feel better. When the glass was completely empty she placed it onside of the bed and got up. "Thank you Jareth," she said, "Let's go."

"I don't think you will want to leave just yet," Jareth said.

"What? We have very little time too…"

"It's just that you might want to be a little more properly dressed," Jareth said.

Sarah looked at her clothing. She was still in pajamas. "I guess you are right Jareth. Do you have anything I can wear?"

"How about this?" Jareth asked as she touched Sarah on the shoulder. The pajamas she was wearing quickly faded into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Hiking boots also appeared on her feet.

"It works," she said.

"Ready?" Jareth asked as he took Sarah by the hand.

"Ready," She said.

At that, they disappeared.

* * *

A/n: Muahahaha...it took me a whole year to be able to say this...really a year...but I finished writing this story! Isn't that exciting? Well I am kind of depressed because I liked writing it and won't have anything to do with my free time any more. But anyways there will be 3-4more chapters, depending on whether I want to combined two of them or not,that I will post oneevery couple of days.

Lhiata: I'm veryflattered to hear that you like my story so much. I am sorry if I am putting you through any pain by delaying the publishing of the other chapters.

sparkling silver angel wings: I love the ballroom scene too!

SnapeMoment: Do not apologize for Severin...he does have a right to voice his opinion;)

theshadowcat: I hope my story does not disappoint you.

Vampirehelsing: No worries...more is on the way


	37. Sir Didymus

They reappeared near a mountain range. Sir Didymus was already there holding the reins of a huge horse. It was quite a sight to see.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to face Cassandra?" Sarah asked.

"We are," Jareth said, "While probing through your memories Sir Didymus obviously found Cassandra. He placed a force-field around this area by using the amulet that I forgot to take back from him after he and Ludo returned. The only way in is by walking."

"How do you know Cassandra hasn't already tried to transport out?" Sarah asked.

"We don't," Sir Didymus said, "We can only pray that she feels safe enough not to try and leave. If she has tried then she obviously knows our plan and will be ready. The only thing we know for certain is that she has not left the cave."

"How did you find her?" Sarah asked.

"Well you said she was hiding in a cave, and in these mountains are the only known caves in the area. So naturally, I had this area scouted out first. Lo and behold, here she was," Sir Didymus took great pride in what he had done.

"Very good," Jareth said trying to move things along. He walked over to the horse and said, "Sarah, do not try to fight me on this one. The horse is for you. The less physical activity you take part in, the longer the potion I gave you will last. Now get on."

Sarah was a little upset about it. She hated giving in to her weaknesses, but she knew Jareth was right. "Alright Jareth, I will."

She quickly mounted as Jareth took hold of the reigns, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Well Good bye Sir Didymus. Thank you for all that you have done, but I will need that amulet back when I return."

"He is not coming with us?"

"No," Didymus said, "I would just be in the way. I have done all I can do, now it is up to you two to save the little one and beat the wench."

"Well, good bye Sir Didymus. You are a good friend and I love you," Sarah said.

"You sound as if I will never see you again," Sir Didymus said.

"Well I don't…"

"No doubts Lady Sarah! I shall see you soon." That said Sir Didymus turned his back and went away.

* * *

A/N:I know...it is short! Aren't you surprised Sir Didymus didn't try to go with them? I was! But he told me that he knew his place, he had done all that he could,and that Sarah and Jareth needed to confront Cassandra alone. I think that was very noble of him! Again I want to thank many of you for reviewing my story and telling me what you think. 

SnapeMoment: Please convy my most sincere apologize to Severin for my negligence. If I could I would send her flowers; or a fruit basket; or some rice balls with plums on the back, whichever she would prefer. Again I am truly sorry.

If a rose were a rose: I am happy to hear that you have enjoyed my story. Jareth also thanks you for the compliment.

theshadowcat: Funny you should bring that line up because I was debating on whether or not I should change it before I posted it. My original thought with it was they are under a lot of pressure and thinking on their toes. They don't have time to be, in a sense, eloquent. So Sir Didymus while thinking so fast found it easier to basically repeat the same word. I guess that didn't really come across.


	38. Facing Cassandra

The terrain through the mountains was rocky, and rough on foot. With a horse it was twice as hard. But Jareth would rather take his time than risk the potion wearing off. He couldn't give her another dose for 24 hours and if she exerted herself too much too soon the potion would wear off way before then. It had been at least two hours since they set out.

"We are almost there Sarah," he told her.

"Good," she said, "My butt is starting to get sore."

After a few moments of thinking Sarah asked, "Jareth can you summon a backpack and my brother's bear Lancelot for me?"

"I could. Might I ask why you need them?"

"I think Lancelot might help me win Toby over, that's all."

"I see," he said. He simply formed a crystal and tossed it to Sarah on her horse. In midair it transformed into a camouflage backpack. Sarah caught it, opened it up and inside was Lancelot. "Thank you Jareth," she said as she slung the bag on her back.

Within fifteen minutes they were at the entrance of a cave. Jareth helped Sarah down off the horse and said, "Sarah when we go in there I need you to be as quite as you possibly can. We need her to think I am the only one here. I was thinking about turning you invisible but your body is under so much magical pressure as it is, I don't think you would be able to handle it," Jareth conjured a crystal and offered it to Sarah. "If anything should go wrong I want you to use this to get out. Do not hesitate, just go. Alright?"

Sarah nodded and accepted the crystal. She didn't know how to use it though and she wasn't going to tell Jareth that. She wasn't going anywhere. There was a fight to win and she was going to be there every step of the way.

They entered the cave, which was lit up, but Sarah could find no source for the light. She knew that was Cassandra's doing. They walked deeper and deeper into the cave. Jareth started to hear clamoring up ahead. When they got a little closer he could make out Toby's voice.

"I'm hungry Sarah," Toby said, "What's for dinner?"

"Well, you are a little boy aren't you? Don't you eat worms? There are plenty about," Cassandra said in all seriousness.

"Very funny. Can we go get cheeseburgers?"

"How many times do I have to tell you little brat, we can't leave here?"

Jareth could tell that they were just around the next bend. He turned to Sarah and mouthed, "Stay here for now." She nodded.

Jareth kept walking forward. Before him now was an open cavern. Cassandra stood just a few yards away and down a slight incline. She was leaning against stalagmite thinking. Toby was playing by himself on the floor nearby.

"CASSANDRA!" He yelled, his voice booming off the cave walls.

"Jareth!" Cassandra looked shocked. She took hold of Toby's shoulder. Jareth could tell she was trying to transport out of there but the force-field Didymus made was preventing her from doing so.

"Very good Jareth, you found us," she said as she pulled Toby in front of her. "What are you going to do now? Kill me in front of my baby brother?"

"I'll take care of Jerry, Sarah!" Toby said. He was about to run towards Jareth but Cassandra pulled him right back in front of her. Knowing full well Toby was the only reason Jareth hadn't attacked yet.

"You are using a child to defend yourself?" Jareth asked egging Cassandra on. "You really must be weak."

"Me weak? I am ten times stronger than you!"

"Oh sure, so why are you hiding here then?" Jareth asked. Cassandra didn't say anything. "You are hiding in a cave while I live in a castle. I think that proves my point. You must be the most pathetic being I know," Jareth yelled down at her.

"Pathetic? PATHETIC! I'll show YOU that I, Cassandra am greater then you will every be!" She tossed Toby aside and raised her hand up. Out of the palm of her hand shot a stream of red hot flames. Fortunately they missed Jareth by two feet.

"Like I said, Pathetic! Do you want to see real greatness?" Jareth raised his hands and forced them back down. All the stalactites, except for the ones around Toby, who was lying on the floor a few feet away from Cassandra, came crashing down. Cassandra, however, formed a protective shield around herself just before one was about to impale her head. The fight was on.

With all the loud cracks and booms, Sarah took this as her signal to step in. She crawled to the entrance of the cavern, and climbed as quietly as she could down the slope, almost getting hit a couple times by one of Cassandra's stray lighting bolts. When she got down she looked for Toby. He was now huddled behind a huge stalagmite.

While Cassandra was trying to hurl icicles at Jareth's head, Sarah ran for Toby.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Toby looked up at her and said, "It's you!"

"Yes it is me, Toby. Your big sister Sarah," she said.

"Sarah said you would say that."

"What are you talking about? I'm Sarah, Toby."

"No you are not. Sarah told me that Jerry might show up to hurt her. She told me he might bring someone who looked like her. That's you!"

At that moment there was a loud crack. Cassandra had just hit Jareth in the shoulder with what appeared to be a purple firework. From Jareth's shoulder to his neck were huge scorch marks. To him it felt like his whole body was on fire.

"Give up yet?" Cassandra yelled with her face and body all cut up and profusely bleeding. She couldn't tell she was truly hurt though because all of her attention was focused on her magic.

"Never!" cried Jareth who was aware of the fact he had burns and bruises all over his body.

Toby was now fishing in his pockets for something, "Sarah said if I met you, I had to hurt you with this," he then pulled out a gold amulet from his back pocket.

"You don't want to hurt me, I am your sister," Sarah said.

Toby stood up and yelled, "No you're not." He held the amulet out and lasers started heading toward Sarah. One struck her on the arm while she managed to dodge some of the others. Jareth saw what was going on out of the corner of his eye. Very quickly he formed a crystal and threw it at Sarah.

"That was horrible," Cassandra said, "That crystal missed me by a mile."

Toby was doing the best he could to hit Sarah. The crystal that Jareth threw turned into a huge shield that Sarah was now using.

"Toby! Stop I am your sister!"

"No you are not," Toby said, "She is."

"If she is your sister, how come you never knew she had magic powers?"

Toby was firing now with more accuracy, "She had to keep them secret she said."

"She is lying to you Toby! How can I make that clear to you?"

"You're the liar, not Sarah!"

Sarah was trying to think of someway to prove what she was saying, "Toby, you wished me away because I told you to stop seeing your friend Jerry."

"Jerry is not my friend. He's hurting my sister."

"She is not your sister Toby, I am!"

Toby kept firing at her with more force than before. It was getting harder for Sarah to stand the blows were so strong against the shield.

"You are evil! EVIL!" Toby screamed.

Sarah was close to tears. She felt like she would never get through to her baby brother. "Toe! Toe! Please stop!"

And at that, he stopped and stared at Sarah, "Only my sister calls me that," he said. He looked from where Cassandra was standing and back at Sarah. She could tell he was confused.

Sarah quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out Lancelot. Toby's eyes widened, "Like I said before Toe, I am your sister."

Jareth sent a wind that knocked Cassandra against the cave wall. Cassandra struck back by sending a swarm of bats with razor sharp wings toward Jareth. Jareth quickly created another wind to force the bats back at her. Cassandra tried her best to put up a barrier but a few of the bats got through. The wing from a bat managed to cut one of her limbs off before she lit them all on fire. Again she did not notice it or feel any pain. All of her attention was on Jareth and her magic.

Cassandra sent lightening bolts strait for Jareth's stomach. It knocked him right off of his feet and sent tremors through his body.

Even with the pain and shock running through him Jareth got up as quickly as he could and shot huge glass shards towards Cassandra. They were moving so fast Cassandra had no time to come up with a defense. They forced her back and nailed her to the wall. It was at that moment that she felt all of the pain from her injuries. She let out the most painful scream ever recorded in history.

Cassandra looked up at Jareth and said, "I must warn you Jareth, one more blow might kill me along with part of your precious Sarah. Give your powers to me and I swear I shall return Sarah's life. Face the facts Jareth, there is no way you can win." Blood began tostreamfrom her mouth.

"Face the facts," Sarah said as she and Toby climbed up and stood next to Jareth, "You've already lost."

"I haven't lost!" she looked at Toby and back at Sarah, "Good for you, you managed to get your stupid brother to recognize you. Really I don't care. I still hold your life and all the cards, so long as I have this!" Cassandra said as she tried to bring her hand with the ring on it in front of her. That's when she noticed her arm was missing. She looked around for it and drew it to her. She laughed, "See, I've still got the ring."

"I don't see a ring," Jareth said, "Do you see a ring Sarah?"

"No, not on that hand I don't," Sarah stated.

Cassandra looked down at the hand in disbelief. Jareth could see the terror in her eyes.

Sarah then smiled, "But I do see the ring Toby has. See while you were fighting, my supposedly 'stupid brother' went and got it for me. Thank you Toby," she said as he handed her the ring. Sarah put it on. The moment the ring touched Sarah's skin a charge was emitted from Cassandra's body and went right through Sarah. Her life had returned to her.

"You wench," Cassandra sounded noticeably weaker.

Sarah, who felt ten times stronger, simply said something someone once told her when she was in a similar situation, "Oh dear, name calling is not polite. I don't expect you to apologize considering the condition you are in."

Cassandra turned her attention to Jareth and pleaded, "Jareth please have pity on me."

"I do Cassandra," he said.

"You do? Oh thank heavens!"

"I pity you for the pain you are about to feel," Jareth said as he sent another wave of glass shards hurling towards her, cutting her into tiny pieces. Sarah turned away and shielded Toby's eyes. Jareth withdrew the shards causing all the part of her body to scatter on the floor.

From where they were standing he could tell the pieces were still moving, trying to regroup. Jareth lit them on fire and collected the charred remains in a crystal as fast as he could.

Jareth held the now darkened crystal in his hand.

"Is she still alive?" Toby asked. His eye covered by Sarah's hands.

"Technically yes," Jareth said, "But I have no doubt she has the power to come back."

Toby started to cry, "I'm sorry Sarah! I'm sorry I hurt you!"

Sarah knelt down next to him, "Its okay Toby. You didn't know any better. I forgive you." She held him in her arms.

Jareth looked at the little boy. He knew that Toby would probably feel guilty for the rest of his life. "Toby," Jareth said, "If you want, I can make you forget this ever happened. Would you like that?"

Toby rubbed his nose with his hand and whimpered, "Yes."

Jareth handed the darkened crystal to Sarah. He picked the little boy up and cradled him in his arms. He placed one hand on Toby's forehead and closed his eyes. A few seconds later it looked as if Toby simply had fallen asleep.

"Will he be alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he probably won't wake up until tomorrow."

"What do you plan on doing with this?" Sarah asked signaling to the crystal she had in her hands.

"I plan on making sure no one can find it. That's for sure."

"Good. How are you holding up? Are you sure you can carry him?" Sarah asked. Jareth's injuries were numerous and she could tell he was still shocked from the lightening.

"I'm fine," he said.

They walked out of the cave in silence. There really wasn't much to be said.They placed the sleeping Toby on the back of the horse and started the long walk back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: So yeah my computer crashed and I was not too happy about that so basically that is why I have not updated. Thank you for all your reviews. SnapeMoment don't be too hard on Severin. Yelling seems to be in her nature. Hope to hear from you all soon. I will have the final chapter up in a few days... I plan on editing some of it. 


	39. Breakfast

When they returned to the castle Sarah was attacked by a horde of goblin nurses that all looked the same. They brought her to her room and made her take all these pills and ran all these strange tests on her. After the tests were finished all the nurses came to the same conclusion, Sarah needed bed rest. The one thing she hated the most.

"You need to rest,"the head nurse said, "All though you feel strong your body is still adjusting to the life it has gained. It maybe your life force, but your body can reject it if it is forced to concentrate on other things like physical labor."

"Well may I at least have some visitors?"

"In time my dear," the nurse said, "Here take these and go to sleep."

Sarah swallowed the strange green pills the nurse handed her and said, "I promise I will stay in bed but I am not tsss…" Sarah fell asleep mid-sentence thanks to the pills. The nurse wasn't taking any chances.

Sarah slept for two days and woke to a little voice screaming, "Mommy! Oh mommy I knew you'd come back!"

Sarah opened her eyes and before her stood little Jenna. Though she wasn't necessarily little anymore. She seemed more like a five year old. The goblin girl ran up to Sarah and covered her with hugs and kisses. Sarah started to laugh.

"What's so funny mommy?" Jenna asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I am just so happy to see you. How are you darling? Have you been minding Amelia?"

"I was sad when you left and cried a lot. When I found out you came back I wanted to see you, but Amelia wouldn't let me. So I snuck up here."

"How did you get in?"

"The lady outside was sleeping so I just walked in," she said.

"Jenna you are a little nix-nooks," Sarah started laughing again. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Two in the morning," Jenna replied with a yawn.

"Jenna! You should be in bed."

"I know but this is the only time I could sneak up to see you," she said, "Can't I sleep in here with you?"

"Alright, get under the blankets. I don't know how much sleeping I will be doing though."

Jenna climbed under the blankets and snuggled next to Sarah. She closed her eyes and asked, "Mommy? Is the mean lady ever coming back?"

"Not if I can help it," Sarah stated. "It's late Jenna. Try and get some sleep."

"Good night mommy," Jenna said half asleep.

"Good night Jenna."

Sarah didn't sleep at all. She felt that she had gotten enough sleep to last her a life time.

At around six, a nurse came in rubbing sleep out of her eyes. The nurse saw Jenna and took in a sharp breath of shock, "My goodness how did she get in here?"

"Shhh," Sarahsaid still in bed, "She is sleeping."

"My Lady you were not supposed to wake up for another two days. Are you feeling alright?" the nurse asked as she briskly walked over to Sarah's side.

"I feel fine."

"No sharp pains any where? No weird feelings? Nothing?" she asked as she shined a light into her eyes.

"No nothing like that at all. I feel great. Can I get out of bed now?"

The nurse thought for a moment and said, "I better go ask the head nurse." The goblin nurse went to leave the room.

"Oh, nurse could you tell Amelia where this little one is please?"

"Sure ma'am," she said as she walked out the door.

Amelia came charging in no more than two minutes later, "I am so sorry Lady Sarah. I don't know how she managed to slip out."

"It's alright Amelia. Calm down," Sarah said.

Amelia took a deep breath, "Well I better take her now. The other children will be waking up soon." Amelia bent over and picked Jenna up.

Jenna woke and started screaming, "No, no, no! I want to stay with mommy!"

"You can't right now," Amelia said, "She needs her rest." But Jenna wouldn't listen.

Sarah finally stepped in and said, "Jenna if you leave with Amelia now and the nurses let me go, I will have breakfast with you. How does that sound?"

Jenna quickly stopped crying, smiled, and said, "Okay!" and allowed Amelia to carry her out.

Not a moment later a whole gaggle of nurses were hovering over Sarah. Checking all over her body for any flaw or defect.

The head nurse was surprised, "You healed a lot faster than we thought you would. The burns and scratches on your legs and arms are almost held."

"So can I get out of bed?"

"Yes, you are free to do as you please. But for my sake please don't over exert yourself for a while. Also I shall need to see you again in a few days. Just to see how things are going," the nurses then filed out as quickly as they came.

Sarah was given a clean bill of health, and she was glad. She took a quick shower and slipped on a dress. She really did not want to stay in that room by herself for too long. Last time she was alone in there, she was tied to the bed and left to die.

She went to the nursery so she could take Jenna to breakfast.

"Mommy!" Jenna yelled as she ran up to her.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?"

Jenna nodded and Sarah held her hand.

When they opened the double doors to the dining room Sarah was surrounded by a familiar scene. It was the place she had her first meal with Jareth.

Jareth was sitting by the creek, he still had a rather large cut on his face, but all in all he seemed back to normal. Toby was running around playing nearby.

"Jenna? Can you go play with that boy over there while I talk to your daddy?" Sarah asked.

"Who is he?"

"My littler brother, he is really nice."

"Okay," Jenna ran over to where he was playing.

Sarah walked to where Jareth was sitting."Well hello there stranger," Sarah said.

"They let you out so soon?" Jareth was surprised.

"Well what can I say? I am a quick healer," Sarah sat down next to him, "So how is my brother?"

"He is fine," Jareth said, "I have yet to see any side affects from me wiping his memory. When he came to I just said I brought him here to visit you."

"I guess he bought it," Sarah said.

"Yeah, it didn't take too much convincing on my part."

"What did you do with Cassandra's remains?"

"I sealed them away in a place that is almost impossible to get to."

"Good," Sarah said.

"Oh and Sarah, don't be surprised if you don't see Hoggle for a while," Jareth said.

"Oh my goodness? Is it because of his sister? Did he find out? I wanted to be the one to tell him…"

"Sarah calm down! Hester is fine. Hoggle found her chained to the wall of an oubliette. She was close to death. Hoggle is nursing her back to health."

"So Cassandra didn't kill her! Oh thank God!"

"No she is alive and will be back to herself in a few months."

"What about you?" Sarah asked.

"What about me?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little tired.Butthat'snormal."

"That's good," Sarah smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She saw Jenna and Toby playing. Such a cute sight to see. Jareth and Sarah sat in silence for a moment. He placed her hand in his and started to massage it with his thumb.

"Will you be sending Toby back soon?" Sarah asked not looking at Jareth.

"I don't know. That's actually something I need to talk to you about. I can't send both of you back," Jareth said, "One of you is going to have to stay here for another month."

Sarah lifted her head up and looked Jareth in the eyes. There lips were not even an inch apart. Sarah told Jareth almost in a whisper, "Let Toby go back …I am willing to stay."

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked.

"Yes Jareth I am positive," she said acting as if she were about to kiss him.

"Well if you are that sure about it, why just stay another month? You know I wouldn't mind if you stayed longer."

Sarah sighed, "I need to finish high school and maybe go to college. Still there is my 12 week summer break. Staying here that long might change my mind about college. So in your time, that will give you one year to prove your case mister."

"Oh, and prove it I shall," he closed the small distance between them with a kiss. A kiss so passionate it sent a rush through Sarah's body. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth as he ran one hand down her spine and placed the other at the base of her neck. For a moment she felt at one with him.

That is until she heard, "Ewww!" coming from the direction she knew Jenna and Toby had been playing. Jareth and Sarah looked at the kids and then at each other and laughed.

Toby came running over, "Sarah!" he screamed, "Jerry brought me here too, just so that I could say hello." He gave her a hug.

"Well hello Toby," Sarah said, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, let's eat," Jareth said. At that moment a blanket, plates, and delicious smelling food formed all around them. Sarah could tell this was going to be a very good day.

* * *

A/N: Wow...it feels strange to say this but that is the end of this story! Wow! Maybe if there is enough interest in a sequal and the muses go along with it I will write one. But for now that is all. I hope my story managed to entertain you. I loved writing it. I also loved hearing from all of you. I never thought that many people would read thisand actually like it, this being my first one of these and all. I was gladly proven wrong. So thank you for readingmy story, even if you hated it. Love it or hate it...really it just makes me happy that you read it. I know I am strange.Again thank you. 

mcfly85: to answer your question about how I came up with the track...I really don't know. Well actually I do. When I am writing my mind goes on wild tangents. If you think the tracker is intresting try reading some of my original works, they get a little intresting as well. Let's just say talking to me while I am writing is like talking to a crazy person who forgot to take their meds.


End file.
